Amnesia
by Oriona
Summary: Harry verliert durch mysteriöse Umstände sein Gedächtnis und weiß nicht einmal mehr seinen Namen. Dummerweise verirrt er sich in dem Zustand zu dem Nachfahren Grindelwalds, der Menschen einfängt und sie als Sklaven benutzt. Kap13 geht on
1. Verlorene Vergangenheit

Disclamer: Nix mir, außer Handlung und einige Figuren, sonst von J.K.Rowling  
  
A.N: Die Storyidee kam mir, weil ich bei den anderen Geschichten nicht weiter posten kann (weil die Kapitel auf meiner kaputten Festplatte schlummern und die noch nicht repariert sind) Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es weiter schreibe mal sehen  
  
Berendis hat hier gebetat #dich mal knuddel#  
  
Inhalt: Harry hat sein Gedächtnis verloren und weiß nicht mal mehr seinen Namen. Er landet bei einem Schwarzmagier, der sich Menschen als Sklaven hält. Und jeder sucht nach ihm...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Verlorene Vergangenheit --------------------------------  
  
Das ständige Flüstern der Bäume begleitete die Melancholie des Regens, der in einem nicht zu enden wollenden Trott auf die Erde niederging. Begierig zog der ausgetrocknete Boden das Wasser auf und verströmte dabei den Geruch von nasser Erde. Ein fernes Donnergrollen kündigte ein schweres Gewitter an und der anschwellende Wind brachte die erste Kälte des baldigen Herbstes mit sich.  
  
Ein Blitz zuckte auf und erhellte kurz die sonst düstere Gegend. Die schaurige Silhouette eines knochigen Baumes wurde auf eine dunkle schwarz angezogene Gestalt geworfen, die regungslos unter dem Baum stand. Sobald das Wetterleuchten erlosch, konnte man nichts mehr, als den Baum und ein weiter entfernt stehendes Haus erkennen.  
  
Erneut leuchtete ein Blitz am schwarzen Himmel auf, der von einem lauten Donnergrollen begleitet wurde. Der grelle Blitz spiegelte sich in den Augen der Gestalt wider, die grün aufleuchtete und denen einer wachsamen Katze glichen.  
  
Plötzlich regte sich die Gestalt. Mit sehr langsamen und bedachten Schritten lief sie vorwärts. Der nun stärker gewordene Wind zersauste deren schulterlanges schwarzes Haar, der Regen peitschte ihr erbarmungslos ins Gesicht, doch es schien demjenigen nichts aus zu machen. Sie lief weiter langsam auf das Haus vor ihr zu, beschleunigte ihre Schritte aber auch nicht.  
  
Die schlaksige Gestalt, die sich nicht von den Naturgewalten beeindrucken ließ, glich einem mittelgroßen jungen Mann, der in einem dicken schwarzen Umhang gehüllt war. Der nun vom Regen aufgeweichte Boden schmatzte unter seinen Füßen, der Wind heulte inzwischen wie ein tollwütiger Wolf und Blitz und Donner schienen ein Duett am Himmel aufzuführen. Doch der junge Mann ließ sich nicht beeindrucken und lief langsam weiter.  
  
Wahrscheinlich schon vollkommen durchgeweicht und -gefroren kam er endlich vor dem finsteren Haus an, in dem man nun ein schwaches Licht erkennen konnte.  
  
Langsam hob er die rechte Hand, während seine andere nur schlaff und in einer merkwürdigen Haltung herabhing, und zog an der silbernen Glocke, die neben der Eichentür hing. Er wartete ruhig ab, machte keine überflüssige Bewegung, bis endlich Schritte und das Geräusch von aneinanderklirrenden Metalls an sein Ohr klangen.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem unheilverkündenden knarrenden Geräusch. Warme Luft strömte den jungen Mann entgegen, doch sonst konnte er nichts erkennen.  
  
Hatte etwas unsichtbares die Tür geöffnet?  
  
Ein erneuter Blitz belehrte ihm eines Besseren. Er erhellte im flackernden gelben Licht das gruselige Gesicht des Öffners. Die Falten und Furchen im Gesicht des alten Mannes erschienen durch das grelle Licht noch tiefer und das silberne Augenpaar funkelte kurz auf.  
  
Mehr konnte man nicht erkenne, denn der Blitz erlosch mit Donnergrollen sofort wieder.  
  
„Was wollen Sie?", fragte der Alte unhöflich und mit einer brummigen Stimme. „Mein Herr empfängt heute keine Besucher!" Doch der junge Mann antwortete nicht. Bevor der Alte überhaupt realisieren konnte, was geschah, wankte der Junge, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel vorneweg in die Eingangshalle. Ein erneuter Blitz ließ eine Blitznarbe auf der Stirn des jungen Mannes aufleuchten, der in eine tiefe Ohnmacht gefallen war  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht..."Hermine Grangers Lippen zitterten. Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt, so dass ihre langen buschigen brauen Haare ihr Gesicht verdeckten. „Er kann doch nicht einfach verschwunden sein."Sie vergrub ihre Hände ein ihrem Umhang der Hogwartsuniform und zitterte leicht. Ihr Freund Ronald Weasley, ein groß gewachsener Junge mit flammend roten Haar und sommersprossigen Gesicht, legte ihr als beruhigende Geste seine Hand auf die Schulter. Doch auch er rang mit sich selbst.  
  
„So Leid es mir auch tut Ihnen das mitteilen zu müssen", drang eine beruhigende Stimme auf das junge Paar ein. „Harry ist wirklich verschwunden. Er ist nicht mit dem Hogwartsexpress gekommen und bei seinen Verwandten nicht vorzufinden."  
  
Ron sah auf, während Hermine sich nicht mehr dazu in der Lage fühlte.  
  
„Warum", flüsterte er. „Warum ist er weg?"Seine Stimme wurde lauter.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß, sah alle Anwesenden, unter denen sich außer Ron und Hermine auch Ginny Weasley und der nun zum Trio dazugehörende Neville Longbottom befanden, mit seinen durchdringenden blauen Augen an.  
  
Er war ja selbst überrascht gewesen, als er den Jungen der lebt nicht unter den Siebtklässlern auffinden konnte. Dabei hatte er sich noch bis zu dem letzten Ferientag bei seinen Verwandten, den Dursleys, aufgehalten. Und dann... war er einfach verschwunden. Kein Todesser hatte etwas Aufsehenserregendes veranstaltet, Voldemort selbst blieb ruhig, die Muggel schienen niemanden wie diesen Jungen gesehen zu haben und selbst die Dursleys blieben fest bei der These, das sie ihn beim Bahnhof abgeliefert hätten. Doch er war nie dort angekommen...  
  
Die Auroren suchten fieberhaft das ganze Land nach ihm ab, drehten jeden Stein um, erkundeten gar ganze Todessernester, redeten mit Todesserspionen – doch der Junge, der lebte, blieb verschwunden. Denn nicht einmal Voldemort wusste, so berichtete Snape, der Todesserspion und Zaubertranklehrer, wo sich der Junge befand und schien äußerst verärgert darüber zu sein. Wenigstens gab es dem Direktor die Sicherheit, dass Harry sich nicht in den Fängen der Todesser befand.  
  
Aber wo dann?  
  
Dumbledore schaute noch einmal jeden der Anwesenden tief in die Augen, sofern dies möglich war, denn Ginny und Hermine hielten ihre Gesichter verborgen.  
  
„Wir werden alles in unser Macht stehende tun, um ihn wieder zu finden. Wir wissen aus zuverlässigen Quellen, dass er sich nicht bei den Todessern befindet!"  
  
Seine Augen funkelten kurz auf, da Ron etwas entgegensetzen wollte, doch durch den Blick gleich wieder den Mund schloss.  
  
„Und ihr könnt nichts weiter tun, als warten", fuhr er fort. „Noch ist die Hoffnung, dass er noch lebt, nicht verloren. Harry ist ein mutiger Junge. Er hat schon vieles geschafft, dass selbst ich für unmöglich hielt."  
  
Damit entließ er die traurigen Gryffindors, die mit hängenden Schultern hinausgingen. Dumbledore blickte ihnen nach, bis ihre Schritte verklangen. Dann seufzte er.  
  
„Wo bist du nur, Harry James Potter..."Die Frage hörte nur Fawkes der Phönix und er gab eine wohlklingende, doch traurige Melodie von sich.  
  
„Was meinten sie?"Eine dunkle kalte Stimme drang durch den Raum.  
  
„Gedächtnisschwund. Er weiß nicht mal seinen Namen."Eine brummige antwortete. Sie klang beherrscht, wie, als wollte der Sprecher seine eigene Emotionen unterdrücken.  
  
„Was sonst?"Es war eine eher rhetorische Frage, in der keine Sorgen mitschwangen.  
  
„Unterernährung, innere und äußere Verletzungen durch Flüche, ein gebrochener Arm. Doch sein Zustand ist stabil. Er wird sich erholen."Auch die Antwort klang wie die eines Wissenschaftlers, der emotionslos seine Studie über sein Objekt vorlas.  
  
„Dann sehen Sie zu, dass er es tut! In meinem Haus hat sich jeder nützlich zumachen!"Nun schwang Hohn und eine negative Vorfreude in der Stimme mit.  
  
„Jawohl, Baron."Man konnte deutlich Resignation heraushören.  
  
„Und... Anton? Sobald er wieder bei Kräften ist – bestelle ihn zu mir!"  
  
„Jawohl, Baron."  
  
Mit erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck schloss Anton, der Butler, die Tür zu dem Büro seines Herren. Er suchte es nicht sehr gerne auf. Der Tyrann bestand stetig darauf mit seinen vererbten Titel angesprochen zu werden. Der alte Zauberer lebte abgeschnitten von der Außenwelt, verabscheute die Menschen und hegte eine Allergie gegen magische Wesen aller Art.  
  
Deswegen war auch sein Haus von armen geplagten menschlichen Dienern übervölkert, die nun in Sklaverei lebten. Bei diesen handelte es sich meist um die verschiedensten Leute, bis hin zu ehemals Machthabenden adligen Zauberern Englands, die dem Baron ganz und gar missfielen.  
  
Mit seiner einflussreichen Macht, die er seinem entfernten Verwandten verdankte, stürzte er diese in den Ruin. Er war ein bösartiger Mann, doch strebte er niemals die Position an, die er eigentlich haben konnte. Er lebte so versteckt, das kaum einer noch wusste, dass er überhaupt existierte. Wenn er auftauchte, sorgte er für Wirbel, doch merkwürdigerweise vergaßen ihn die Menschen so schnell, wie er gekommen war.  
  
Denn Baron Grindelwald war ein gerissener, leicht verrückter Mann, dem es Spaß machte Leute zu quälen.  
  
Anton war der einzige richtig angestellte Butler – er genoss durchaus Respekt, wurde aber auch nicht gerade human behandelt.  
  
Human... dieses Wort existierte gar nicht in dem Hause des letzte Nachfahren Grindelwalds. Warum mussten die müden Füße des Jungen ihn gerade hier tragen? Zu einem Tyrannen, dem das nur zu willkommen war und der ihn nie wieder freilassen würde, denn bis jetzt hatte es noch keiner seiner Sklaven geschafft...  
  
Mit bedächtigen, für einen alten Mann üblichen Schritten, lief Anton voraus durch die dunklen mit Holz beschlagenen Gänge, die nur von stinkenden Petroleumlampen beleuchtet wurden. Beleuchtet wurden. Fenster gab es keine in dem weiten verzweigten Gängen des großen Anwesens, welche die erdrückende Düsternis nur um so mehr bekräftigte.  
  
Die Schritte des alten Anton wurden von einem dicken grünen staubigen Teppich gedämpft. So konnte auch Grindelwald unbemerkt voraneilen, um seine Sklaven bei unerlaubten Pausen zu erwischen. Die Strafen waren hart, wenn einer erwischt wurde.  
  
Mit resignierenden Seufzen blieb Anton vor der letzten Tür des Ganges stehen und öffnete.  
  
Licht strömte in den Flur und blendete den Silberäugigen kurz. Als er sich an das grelle Licht gewöhnte, erkannte er, dass der Junge noch so dalag, wie er ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Mit traurigen grünen Augen starrte er die Decke an, sein Arm war bandagiert und an den freien Stellen seines Körpers klafften tiefe Wunden und blaue Flecke.  
  
Anton räusperte sich kurz und die eindrucksvollen Augen hinter der Brille trafen ihn.  
  
„Können Sie mir jetzt endlich sagen, wer ich bin, wie ich hierher komme und vor allem woher ich komme?", fragte er in einem leicht gereizten Tonfall, denn schon bevor Anton den Baron aufsuchen musste, hatte er diese Fragen gestellt, aber keine Antwort bekommen.  
  
Anton schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, tut mir Leid, Junge."Seine Augen wanderten über die Blitznarbe auf der Stirn, die etwas warnendes an sein Gedächtnis sandte. Doch Anton wusste nicht, wo er sie einordnen sollte. „In diese Gegend hier verirrt sich kaum ein Mensch. Sie sind der erste, der sich überhaupt freiwillig hier her gewagt hat."  
  
Die Augen des Jungen funkelten zornig auf.  
  
„Das ist mir im Moment egal!", brauste er auf. „Ich will nur wissen, wer ich bin!!"Er richtete sich ein wenig auf, ließ sich aber gleich wieder mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht fallen. „Und was mit mir passiert ist...", fügte er leiser hinzu. Anton antwortete nicht. Er ging auf das Fenster zu, um es weit zu öffnen und die nach Regen riechende Luft einzulassen.  
  
„Ich kann Ihnen leider nicht mehr sagen, als ich Ihnen schon erzählte. Sie haben bei uns geläutet, ich öffnete die Türe und sie fielen in Ohnmacht. Aber an nicht einmal das erinnern Sie sich!"  
  
„Wie sollte ich auch?", kam es energisch zurück. „Ich habe mein Gedächtnis verloren!"  
  
Stille. Ein kühler Wind brachte die grauen Gardinen in Bewegung und leichter Nieselregen rieselte in Antons Nacken. Ihn störte das nicht. Schon lange störte ihn überhaupt nichts mehr. Er sah nur mitleidig auf den Jungen herab.  
  
Der Wind pfiff wild auf und die Gardinen flatterten an ihm vorbei.  
  
Anton seufzte, als die vorwurfsvollen Augen ihn durchbohrten.  
  
„Junge, es tut mir ehrlich Leid. Ich weiß nicht wie es ist, wenn man sein Gedächtnis verliert, doch es muss schrecklich sein... hör zu..."  
  
„Ich höre die ganze Zeit zu", kam der ironische Zwischenkommentar, doch Anton überhörte ihn.  
  
„Baron Grindelwald, mein Herr, wird dich genau wie die anderen als Sklave in die Geiststeinmiene schicken", sagte er hastig. Der junge Mann hob eine Braue.  
  
„Was ist Geiststein?", fragte er. Der Name Grindelwald schien ihm nichts zu sagen. Wie auch? Er hatte ja sogar geschockt reagiert, als Anton ihn mit dem Zauberstab behandelt hatte.  
  
„Das ist ein sehr schwarzmagisches Material", erklärte Anton. „Zauberer können es an dem leichten glimmen erkennen, Muggel jedoch sehen sie als normale Steine an. Dieses Zeug ist verboten, Junge, und das hat auch seinen Grund. Es entzieht den Menschen die Lebenskraft, angefangen bei der Hautfarbe – es verwandelt dich langsam aber sicher in eine leblose Gestalt."  
  
Der Junge schluckte leicht.  
  
„Schon wenn ich es anfasse?"  
  
„Schon wenn du es anfasst", antwortete Anton ruhig, doch er musste an die zahlreichen Sklaven denken, die sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst hatten. Grindelwald verdiente mit dem Geiststein eine Menge Geld. Schwarzmagier rissen sich darum und mit anderen Steinen wurde die Ausstrahlung der Geiststeine erst einmal neutralisiert. Doch dazu musste man sie erst einmal abbauen und das ging nur per Hand.  
  
„Wieso lässt dieser Grindelwald das zu?"In den Augen des Jungen tauchte kurz ein panischer Glanz auf.  
  
„Weil er die Menschen hasst", antwortete Anton ruhig. „Keine Sorge – es braucht Jahre, um dich aufzulösen, doch wird es Spuren an dir hinterlassen..."  
  
‚Er wird ihn eh nicht gehen lassen', dachte er verbittert. Der Junge schien nicht beruhigt zu sein.  
  
„Ich will zuerst herausfinden, wer ich bin", sagte er mit verzagender Stimme. Anton schüttelte bedauernd mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Das wird er nicht zulassen."Langsam ging er zur Tür, immer noch den Jungen im Augen behaltend. „Er interessiert sich nicht für das Schicksal der Menschen... wenn du dich ordentlich benimmst, wird er dich vielleicht zu einem Diener machen", fügte er noch hinzu.  
  
Damit verschwand er einfach – und ließ einen verzweifelten Jungen zurück.  
  
Tage zogen ins Land, aber er wusste noch immer nicht seinen Namen. Wenn er versuchte sich zu erinnern, sah er nur verschwommenes undeutliches. Er hatte sich schon zig mal seine Sachen angesehen, hatte Anton um einen Spiegel gebeten, doch das Gedächtnis blieb schwarz.  
  
Schwarz...  
  
Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf, war von Trauer und Verzweiflung überwältig. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich nennen sollte. Er war... ein Niemand! Es war... zum Verzweifeln.  
  
Das einzige, an was er sich komischerweise erinnerte, waren Zaubersprüche. Zaubersprüche! Nachdem Anton ihn mit dem Zauberstab ‚bearbeitet' hatte, waren ihm alle Zaubersprüche wieder eingefallen. Aber was wollte er mit denen, wenn er keinen Zauberstab mehr hatte? Schließlich musste Anton ihm den Zauberstab abnehmen...  
  
Anton... er war der einzige Mensch, mit dem er in diesem Haus redete, obwohl hier noch viel mehr unterwegs zu sein schienen. Inzwischen konnte er wieder aufstehen und laufen. Aus dem Zimmer ließ ihn Anton aus Angst vor seinem Herrn nicht heraus. Deswegen schaute er oft aus dem Fenster. Er sah viele Menschen, die vorbeiliefen. Blasse, kränklich aussehende Menschen. Wahrscheinlich waren das diejenigen, die in der Geiststeinmiene arbeiteten. Er empfand Mitleid für diese Menschen, denn sie schwiegen und lachten nicht. Immer, wenn er sie sah, fühlte er sich an einen Trauerzug erinnert. Wie viele Menschen mochten wohl schon ‚verschwunden' sein?  
  
Er seufzte und sah wieder zu dem knochigen Baum. Ein merkwürdiges unangenehmes Kribbeln schoss jedes Mal durch seinen Körper, wenn er den Baum ansah, und er wandte gleich wieder den Blick ab,  
  
Wie oft hatte er Anton darum gebeten dort hin gehen zu können, doch der alte Butler weigerte sich, ihn rauszulassen. Wo er doch dort vielleicht seine Erinnerungen wieder finden könnte.  
  
Ein leises Knarren ließ ihn herumschrecken. Anton stand in der Tür, doch er hielt nicht wie üblich ein Tablett mit seinen täglichen Malzeiten und seiner Medizin in der Hand. Sein faltiges Gesicht war ihm ernst zugewandt und verkniffen.  
  
„Der Herr möchte dich sehen", sagte er tonlos.  
  
Der namenlose Junge erschrak innerlich. Jetzt würde sich entscheiden, ob er dazu verdammt war in den Mienen zu arbeiten und zu sterben oder einen auf Butler zu machen.  
  
Welch grausames Schicksal...  
  
Trotzdem nickte er tapfer.  
  
Anton wandte sich wortlos um und bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu folgen.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige tat es schweigend. Noch immer machten sich die Knochen bei ihm bemerkbar – Anton meinte, dass er wahrscheinlich einen Crucio-Fluch abbekommen hatte, doch er wusste damit wiederum nichts anzufangen.  
  
Auf dem Weg zu dem Büro des Barons sah er sich interessiert um, doch nichts interessantes war zu entdecken. Nur Düsternis... erdrückende Düsternis. Keine Bilder, nichts...  
  
Deswegen war er auch relativ froh, als sie vor dem Büro ankamen und Anton anklopfte.  
  
Die Tür sprang auf, ohne, dass ein möglicher Insasse überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte, und gab den Blick für sie frei.  
  
Eine beißende Hitze schlug dem Schwarzhaarigen entgegen und instinktiv wich er ein wenig zurück. Zwei Kamine, in denen das Feuer grün und blau prasselte, erhellten den Raum. Und von ihnen ging trotz der kalten Farbe eine unangenehme Wärme aus.  
  
Das schien den Mann, der hinter dem Schreibtisch saß, aber nicht zu stören.  
  
Und dieser Mann sah gar nicht „warm"aus.  
  
Wirre, lange und ungekämmte fettige Haare hingen ihm spärlich über die Schultern, kalte graue Augen fixierten ihn mit einem begierigen Leuchten, und ein kantiges faltiges Gesicht verlieh Grindelwald eine gruselige Ausstrahlung. Die Augenhöhlen saßen sehr tief, doch die Augen waren gut zu sehen und funkelten bösartig.  
  
Grindelwald trug eine schwarze Robe, und zwei schmale Hände verhaarten ruhig auf einem Blatt Pergament.  
  
„Du bist also der Namenlose?", stellte er mit einer kalten Stimme fest.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte und nickte kurz.  
  
„Anton! Schließ die Tür! Und du Bursche! Setz dich!"Das ließ sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht zweimal sagen. Kaum hatte er es getan, wünschte er sich wieder in sein Zimmer zurück, denn Grindelwald stand auf und schritt prüfend um seinen Stuhl herum.  
  
Anton hatte sich in eine dunkle Ecke verzogen und blieb dort regungslos stehen.  
  
„Sehr dünn", stellte der Schwarzmagier fest. „Aber ein gutes Aussehen."Der Junge wurde rot. Das hätte er nicht erwartet. Grindelwald musterte ihn wie ein Tier!  
  
Dieser bleib nun vor ihn stehen, erfasste ungefragt sein Kinn und hob es leicht an. Der Junge wollte sich währen, doch da packte der Magier mit der anderen Hand grob seinen Arm und so ließ er es lieber bleiben.  
  
Die unangenehmen Augen Grindelwalds wanderte über sein Gesicht, sahen ihm prüfend in die Augen, ohne das der Junge blinzelte – obwohl ihm immer schlechter wurde – und wanderten dann weiter zu der Stirnnarbe, von der nicht einmal der Schwarzhaarige wusste, warum sie sich dort befand.  
  
Grindelwald runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Was ist das, Junge?", fragte er ihn loslassend. Er drückten einen seiner schmalen Finger stark auf die Narbe – so sehr, dass es weh tat. Der Junge beschwerte sich nicht.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Baron", antwortete er mechanisch und so, wie es ihm Anton beigebracht hatte. Trotzdem musste er seine Wut unterdrücken.  
  
Abermals runzelte der Baron die Stirn.  
  
„Du scheinst wohl ein hoffnungsloser Fall zu sein", stellte er fest. Der Junge unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Er hatte ja nicht sein Gedächtnis verloren.  
  
Grindelwald sagte nichts weiter zu der Narbe und setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch. Er schob ein Schubfach auf und kramte darin.  
  
„Ich brauche wieder Diener", sagte er gedämpft, da er sich gerade über das Schubfach beugte. Das Herz des Jungen machte einen Hüpfer. Er brauchte nicht in die Miene! „Da ich diese auch an andere wohlhabende Häuser verleihe, müssen sie dementsprechend aussehen."Er musterte ihn kurz und kramte dann weiter. „Ab sofort...", mit einem lauten Knall landete eine Mappe auf dem Tisch, „heißt du Neo für die anderen! Nicht mehr und nicht weniger! Die Vergangenheit der Diener interessiert die Mieter sowieso nicht."Er sprach schon wieder über die Diener, als wären sie Vieh. „Diese Küchenschabe Lento und Anton werden dich ausbilden! Hast du verstanden?"Er nickte mechanisch.  
  
„Gut."Ein süffisantes Grinsen bildete sich auf dem Gesicht des grausamen Mannes. „Anton! Führ ihn auf sein neues Zimmer!"Nach dem Gesicht des Barons zu urteilen würde das bestimmt nicht ein komfortables Hotelzimmer sein. 


	2. Ein richtiger Name?

Erst mal danke an die drei Reviewer. Ich freu mich immer, wenn mir jemand schreibt, egal ob schlecht oder gut #grins#  
  
At Elena: Jo, Grindelwald war derjenige, der von Dumbledore besiegt wurde #smile# Der Grindelwald hier ist der letzte Nachfahre von dem Bösewicht jaah #grinsel# Harry tut ja alles, um sein Gedächtnis wiederzufinden #breit smile# und wenn man ihn da nicht lässt... höhö  
  
At la mort: Danke #smile# leider ist das hier nicht so lang geworden und auch nicht so detailliert, aber ich hoffe, dass das nächste Cap länger wird und ich beeile mich auch #hoffe ich#  
  
At Lina: Dir auch ein großes Dankeschön #breit smile#  
  
Und an dieser Stelle noch mal Danke an Berendis, die das, wie immer #g# Gebetat hat  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Anton führte ihn wieder zahlreiche dunkle Gänge entlang. Der Schwarzhaarige folgte ihm noch immer wortlos. Zu viel musste er verarbeiten. Er war ein Sklave! Und hatte es ohne Protest hingenommen. Was sollte er sonst machen? Wenn er sich aufgelehnt hätte, wäre er wahrscheinlich in den Mienen gelandet. Keine rosigen Aussichten.  
  
Der alte Butler ging diesmal nach oben, wo die Wände es schafften noch schäbiger und düsterer zu wirken. Passte aber auch vorzüglich zu dem gruseligen Bewohner. Bei den Gedanken an Grindelwald, musste er unwillkürlich erschaudern. Er hatte ihn behandelt wie ein Stück Dreck, ihn ohne zu fragen zu einem Diener verdonnert. Dieser Mann war ein Monster!  
  
Anton stieß eine Tür vor ihm auf. Ein lautes hastig klingendes Rascheln drang an sein Ohr und Anton gab ein: „Schon wieder?"von sich.  
  
„Irgendwie muss ich mich beschäftigen, alter Mann", kam die unfreundliche herrische Antworte.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um etwas sehen zu können, doch er erblickte nur ein vergittertes Fenster, was ihn dazu veranlasste schnell wieder auf den Boden zu kommen.  
  
„Du weißt, dass der Baron es bestraft, wenn du seine Bücher ließt", sagte Anton ruhig.  
  
„Na und?"Gleichgültigkeit schwang in der Stimme mit. „Dann bestraft er es eben. Was wollen Sie überhaupt hier?"  
  
Anton trat zur Seite und gab den Blick auf den Schwarzhaarigen frei.  
  
„Ein neuer Diener, der sein Gedächtnis verloren hat und nicht mal seinen Namen kennt. Der Baron besteht darauf, dass er Neo genannt wird."  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige sah auf einen jungen Mann in seinem Alter, der rebellisch gewirkt hätte, würde er nicht die braune Uniform eines Butlers tragen, die stark mittelalterlich aussah.  
  
Die dunklen Augen des jungen Mannes musterten ihn interessiert. Der Schwarzhaarige starrte genauso neugierig zurück. Der Dunkeläugige besaß lange im Nacken zusammengebundene Haare, saß auf einer Pritsche und trug eine gewellte feine braune Uniform, die aus einer ordentlichen braunen Hose, einer Kragenbluse mit Rüschchenrand und einem Schlips bestand. Darüber trug er noch eine schwarze aus Seide bestehende Weste, die mit zwei silbernen Manschettenknöpfen zusammengehalten wurde und somit nur den Kragen und ein wenig vom Schlips preisgab. Das passte alles nicht zu dem schäbigen Zimmer, wo der Putz schon von den Wänden fiel.  
  
Die Augen des Jungen blieben an der Narbe hängen. Und sie weiteten sich. Anton öffnete gerade den Mund, um weiter zu erklären, als der junge Mann dazwischen platzte.  
  
„Das ist ja Harry Potter!", rief er aus. Der Angesprochene starrte ungläubig zurück.  
  
„Ich bin wer?"Der Braunhaarige sprang auf und lief auf ihn zu.  
  
„Harry Potter, Mann - der hat echt sein Gedächtnis verloren?", wandte er sich an Anton.  
  
Anton nickte, ebenfalls verwirrt.  
  
„Woher kennst du ihn?"Der Braunhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Weiß auch nicht viel. Hat mich nie sonderlich interessiert. Weiß nur, dass er als kleines Kind den dunklen Lord unabsichtlich besiegte und dafür dass da bekam – die Fluchnarbe des Avada Kedavras."Die Augen Harrys – so hieß er bestimmt – weiteten sich kurz und starrten den Braunhaarigen ungläubig an. Konnte es sein, dass dieser Mensch ihn kannte? Dass er ihm mehr über sich erzählen konnte?  
  
„Ich hab was?"  
  
„Ach, Mann, muss ich alles zweimal erklären?"  
  
„Ich hab mein Gedächtnis verloren!", keifte Harry zurück. „Ich würde gerne mehr über mich erfahren! Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt meinen Namen. Danke dafür!"Das Danke kam nicht gerade dankbar rüber, aber das schien den Braunhaarigen nicht zu stören.  
  
„Avada Kedavra... das kann ich nicht glauben", mischte sich nun Anton ein, der schon seit Jahrzehnten nichts mehr von der Außenwelt mitbekam – wie Grindelwald.  
  
Der Braunhaarige nickte aber.  
  
„Es stimmt – frag mich was leichteres wieso..."Die Hoffnungen von Harry brachen in sich zusammen wie ein ohne Lehm gebautes Haus.  
  
„Ich dachte, du könntest mir mehr über mich erzählen", sagte er versöhnlicher, aber traurig.  
  
„Mach dir nichts draus, ey Mann", rief der Braunhaarige fröhlich und klopfte ihm heftig auf die Schulter. „Ich bin übrigens Lento Lorenzino! Komme aus Schottland!"Der sehr lebhafte Mann grinste ihn an. „Bau dir n neues Leben auf, Alter", sagte er. „Wer weiß, was du noch alles erlebt hast! Wenn du den Lord besiegt hast. Der is ja wieder da! Besser wennde das vergisst."Weder mit dem ‚Lord' noch mit ‚Avada Kedavra' konnte Harry etwas anfangen, doch er war froh immerhin einen Namen zu haben, der ihm aber sein Gedächtnis auch nicht heller werden ließ. Er war Harry Potter – ein Harry Potter, der nicht wusste, was sich hinter diesem Namen verbarg.  
  
Anton, der Sensationen so schnell verwischte wie einen Fliegenschwarm, wurde sofort wieder ernst, beglückwünschte Harry noch für seinen Namensfund, schärfte ihm aber ein, dass er vor Grindelwald und seinen ‚Ausleihern' Neo zu heißen hatte. Der ‚verrückte' Lento bejahte das und war auch damit einverstanden Harry in die Künste eines Butlers einzuweisen.  
  
Danach verschwand Anton wieder. Er hatte noch viel zu tun. Das Schicksal von Harry verdrängte er wieder und vergaß es. Wenn man Jahrzehnte lang zusah, wie Menschen sich auflösten, nahm man Neuigkeiten wie diese überhaupt nicht auf.  
  
Harry ließ sich auf seine karge Pritsche nieder, die sich noch in Lentos Zimmer befand und nur ein einzigen Lumpen als Decke preisgab und sah sich um. Außer zwei Pritschen und einem Schrank befand sich hier nichts. Der Fußboden war von kaputten Dielen bebaut und das Fenster von einem rostigen Gitter umgeben. Das Fenster selbst war so dreckig, dass man nicht mehr heraus sehen konnte.  
  
„Willkommen bei Baron Grindelwald", sagte Lento ohne seine Aufgekratztheit. Harry sah auf und starrte Lento an. Er saß ebenfalls wieder auf seiner Pritsche und lehnte an der dreckigen Wand. Um seine Uniform schien er sich keinen Kopf zu machen. „Wir haben noch ein relativ gutes Los gezogen im Gegensatz zu den anderen in den Mienen."  
  
Harry nickte, obwohl seine Gedanken noch um die Tatsache kreisten, dass er anscheinend für irgendetwas berühmt war. Denn dieser Lento war nicht sein Freund, denn sonst würde er mehr über ihn wissen.  
  
„Nun hör die auf einen Kopf zu machen, Mann", unterbrach Lento seine Gedanken. „Sei froh, dass du dich nich mehr erinnerst!"Harrys Augen funkelten kurz auf und er öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren. Doch Lento ließ ihm keine Zeit dazu.  
  
„Ich würde alles dafür geben, um mich nicht mehr zu erinnern!"  
  
Harry schloss schnell wieder den Mund und starrte ihn etwas ungläubig an. Doch auch zu dem Wie und Warum kam er nicht mehr. Lento, der nun in Rage geraten war, fuhr ohne zu überlegen fort. Seine Gesicht verkniff sich.  
  
„Ich würde mich dann nicht mehr an meinem dummen Alten erinnern, der mich weggab, weil der Idiot seine Kohle für die Geiststeine verbrasste! Ich würde mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie mich Grindelwald vor fünf Jahren abholte und somit meine Schulbildung versaute! Ich würde mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie der Arsch sich über mich lustig machte und mich schlug! Ich..."  
  
„Hey, ganz ruhig!"  
  
Harry war aufgesprungen. Lentos Gesicht hatte sich rot gefärbt. Seine Hände krallten sich in die gute Hose ein – er griff so stark zu, dass die Fingerknöchel schon weiß hervorstachen. Die Zähne fest aufeinander gepresst starrte er auf den Boden und rang mit sich selbst.  
  
Lento ließ sich jedoch auch nicht von Harry beruhigen.  
  
„ER HAT MIR MEIN LEBEN VERSAUT!"Er war so schnell auf den Beinen, dass Harry zurückwich. Lento packte mit aller Kraft die Pritsche, hob sie mit einem Schrei empor und schmiss sie durch den Raum. Das Geräusch von zerbrechenden Holz drang an Harrys Ohr, einzelne Holzspäne landeten vor seinen Füßen und er selbst lief langsam rückwärts.  
  
Der Braunhaarige stand keuchend in der Mitte des Zimmers. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich unablässig und seine Augen hatten den Glanz verloren und starrten auf die zerstörte Pritsche.  
  
Harry drückte sich an die Wand.  
  
Mit was für einen Verrückten hatte man ihn hier eingesperrt?  
  
„Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du dich beherrschen sollst?"Anton war zurückgekehrt. Er stand in der Tür und musterte den keuchenden Lento gleichgültig. So klang auch seine Stimme. „Es ist nicht gerade vorteilhaft, wenn dein Zimmergenosse irgendwann eine Pritsche abbekommt."Er holte seinen Zauberstab heraus, reparierte mit einer lässigen Bewegung das ‚Bett' und stellte es an seinen alten Platz zurück.  
  
Lento starrte noch immer auf die Stelle, wo die Trümmer gelegen hatten und rührte sich nicht.  
  
„An diese Ausbrüche musst du dich gewöhnen, Neo... oder soll ich Harry zu dir sagen?"Der alte Butler kam so als wäre nichts passiert auf den erschreckten jungen Mann zu. Er trug ein Kleidungsstück bei sich, was Harry als die Butleruniform identifizierte.  
  
„Harry", murmelte er immer noch mit den Blick auf den verstörten Jungen. „Wenn das wirklich mein richtiger Name ist."  
  
Anton hielt ihm die Uniform entgegen, welche er leicht apathisch wirkend entgegennahm.  
  
„Er hat manchmal einen Aussetzer", erklärte Anton Harry. „Er dreht manchmal etwas durch. Es geht schon so, seit seine Eltern ihn hier her gebracht haben." All das kam ziemlich emotionslos über seine Lippen.  
  
„Ah schön", sagte Harry gedehnt. „Ich habe mein Gedächtnis verloren und werde jetzt auch noch mit diesen Verrückten hier zusammengesperrt, der mich zufällig mal umbringen kann. Wirklich brillant!"Anton zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.  
  
„Schicksal. Zieh dich jetzt um! In Fünf Minuten hole ich euch ab!"  
  
Damit verschwand er wieder. Harry starrte ihm fassungslos hinterher und war kurz davor seine eigene Pritsche gegen die Wand zu hauen.  
  
„Der Alte hat genauso einen Klaps weg", meldete sich nun Lento zu Wort. Auch er tat so, als wäre nichts passiert. Daran musste sich Harry wohl in diesem Haus gewöhnen müssen. „Is schon zu lange mit Grindelwald zusammen unter enem Dach..."  
  
Harry antwortete nicht darauf. Er fügte sich seufzend seinem Schicksal und begann sich umzukleiden. Während er das tat, herrschte eine unangenehme Ruhe. Nur durch das vergitterte Fenster drang ein erzürntes Brüllen und ein erstickter Schrei.  
  
Es raschelte und Harry hörte Schritte, die zum Fenster liefen. Er zog sich seine Hose hoch und wandte sich um. Lento stand mit zusammengekniffenen Augen vor dem Gitter und versuchte nach draußen zu spähen. Sein Gesicht zeigte schon wieder Wut.  
  
„Grindelwald", murmelte er. „Er peitscht wohl wieder seine Sklaven aus." Harry hielt im Weste überziehen inne. Fassungslos blinzelte er den Braunhaarigen an, der nun die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkte und sich streckte.  
  
„Er tut was?", brachte er hervor. Lentos Wutausbruch war wie vergessen.  
  
Dieser wandte sich ihm zu und ließ seine Arme wieder fallen. Während er sprach schwenkte er sie vor und zurück – wie ein Nervöser, der nicht stillhalten konnte.  
  
„Er peitscht sie aus, Mann", wiederholte er nachdrücklich. „Seine Diener... wenn sie was fallen lassen, oder was vergessen. Er verwendet gerne Muggelmethoden, der Irre."Nun begann er damit seine Arme wieder zu strecken und zu biegen, was Harry nun stark an Sportunterricht erinnerte.  
  
Harry machte den Mund auf und schloss gleich wieder. Wie konnte Lento dabei nur so ruhig bleiben? Wo er doch vorhin erst an die Decke gegangen war...  
  
„Der ist doch verrückt!", stieß er dann hervor.  
  
„Ich weiß", antwortete Lento. „Mich hat er auch schon dran bekommen..."Er ließ die Arme wieder baumeln und schlürfte zum Bett zurück. Harry schloss seine Weste und setzte sich dann auf seine Pritsche.  
  
„Warum bist du nicht abgehauen?"Ein kurzer stechender Blick traf ihn.  
  
„Warum kannst du dich nicht erinnern?", kam die Gegenfrage.  
  
Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Natürlich war seine Frage durchaus dumm gewesen. Lento hatte bestimmt schon Fluchtversuche unternommen. Doch es war bei Versuchen geblieben... bei so einem Menschen – oder Monster? – wie Grindelwald...  
  
„Ich werde hier abhauen", sagte Harry plötzlich. Er sah auf und seine Augen funkelten vor Entschlossenheit. Der Braunhaarige hob eine Braue.  
  
„Den Gedanken wirst du dir bald aus dem Wind schreiben, Alter", sagte er. „Grindelwald grillt dich, ey – der Mann is irre! Wenn du einmal versuchst zu verschwinden und der dich kriegt – dann haste den Salat. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung, Mann."Harry gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich.  
  
„Du lebst aber noch", konterte er.  
  
„Auch nur, weil ich gut aussehe, Mann."So, wie es aussprach klang es nicht eitel sondern verbittert. „Ich wäre lieber in den Geiststeinmienen, als bei den scheiß Adligen!"Sein Gesicht verzog sich wieder zornig und Harry sah wieder einen Wutausbruch kommen. Doch bevor er in Aktion treten konnte, öffnete sich erneut die Tür und Anton trat wieder ein.  
  
„Kommt", sagte er nur und verschwand wieder aus dem Türrahmen. Lento seufzte und stand auf. Kurz vor der Tür blieb er noch mal stehen und sah Harry an, der sich seine Uniform .  
  
„Ich geb dir noch n' Tipp, Alter. Verscherz s' dir nich mit Grindelwald. Erspart dir n' paar Peitschenhiebe."Damit drehte er sich um und folgte Anton.  
  
Harry beeilte sich, die beiden einzuholen. Er hatte sich Lentos Worte schon gemerkt, doch er würde Grindelwald nicht so einfach klein bei geben. Er wollte schließlich sein Gedächtnis wieder finden und ein kranker Adliger würde ihn nicht dabei hindern!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
„Was hast du gesagt? Wie heißt er?"Eine verwunderte Frauenstimme drang durch den abgedunkelten Raum. Im Kamin lagen nur noch glühende Kohlen und somit waren die Personen, die davor saßen, nur schemenhaft zu erkennen.  
  
„Grindelwald..."Eine dunkle vornehme aber kalte Stimme antwortete.  
  
„Grindelwald... ich dachte der hat keine Nachfahren...", überlegte die Frauenstimme. Das Geräusch von Metall, das gegen Porzellan klirrt, war zu vernehmen – so, als ob jemand in einer Tasse umrührte.  
  
„Es ist ein entfernter Verwandter von dem legendären Kämpfer. Er ist der letzte Überlebende der Grindelwalds und kaum einer weiß, dass er existiert."  
  
„Und was willst du von ihm?"Das Geräusch verstummte.  
  
„Schatz – ich habe dir schon einmal erklärt, das meine Kollegen die Hauselfen nicht gerne sehen – deswegen brauchen wir für die Weihnachtsfeier Diener."Das Schatz kam nicht gerade freundlich rüber.  
  
„Natürlich", antwortete die Frauenstimme demütig. Das klappernde Geräusch begann wieder.  
  
„Es muss perfekt werden", fuhr die Männerstimme hochmütig fort. „Nichts darf schief gehen. Mein Sohn hat natürlich auch heimzukehren! Aber noch ist Zeit. Aber bis dahin wirst du natürlich alles organisiert haben, oder Narcissa?"  
  
„Natürlich, Lucius."Der Besitzer der Männerstimme schien sich damit zufrieden zu geben. Das klappernde Geräusch verstummte abermals und in diesem Moment erlosch auch das letzte Glühen der Kohle. 


	3. Sklaventreiber

At Felix : keine Sorge, wird es definitiv nicht – in keinen von meinen FFs, da ich so was nicht schreiben kann und weil ich so was auch langweilig finden würde – das gibt es schon zu Hauf und ich will mir lieber etwas eigenes ausdenken (obwohl das eher fraglich ist, bei den reichlichen FFs) Und danke für deine beiden Kommis bei der anderen FF, wo ich leider nicht weiter posten kann #Festplatte trett#  
  
At la mort: Och menno du wusstest es schon #schmoll# #g# Nein, Slash ist wie gesagt überhaupt nicht geplant, weil ich das nicht schreiben kann #g# Harry wird aber für so einiges sorgen höhö  
  
At Lina: Höhö, aber mehr auch nicht #g# Harry weiß ja nicht einmal, wie sehr die Malfoys ihn hassen #fg# Ob Voldi kommt? Mal sehen #lol# lass dich überraschen  
  
At Carika: #smile# endlich mal einer, der das nicht vorausgesehen hat #g# aber Malfoys kommen erst nächstes Cap  
  
At Elena: Oh ja – wer wird da schon nicht verrück. Das nächste Cap wird noch schlimmer #vorwarn# ich schreib eigentlich nicht gerne so was böses, weil mich dann selbst für das Monster halte XD Och menno alle sehen sie voraus, dass es zu den Malfoys geht #überleg# na ja... welche bekannten Adligen gibt es denn sonst noch? Crabbe und Goyle ... hm ach ne, lieber nicht Lenstranges? Öh... die hat glaub ich keine Familie mehr XD na ja eben doch Malfoys #löl#  
  
Gleich mal Warning: Hat mit viel Blut zu tun... also wer das nicht lesen kann hört lieber auf... Berendis meinte ich soll es so veröffentlichen #g# XD Mir tut es Leid, aber irgendwie... na ja  
  
Also noch mal Warning! Nichts für kleine Kinder!  
  
###########################################################################  
  
Sklaventreiber  
  
Harry hätte gedacht, dass es kaum schlimmer kommen könnte.  
  
Harry hätte gedacht, dass man sich doch gegen diesen Grindelwald wären könnte.  
  
Harry hätte gedacht, dass er hier einfach abhauen könnte.  
  
Doch nichts davon wurde Realität.  
  
Grindelwald war ein grausamer Mann. In Harrys ersten Übungsstunden, stand der große Rothaarige immer im Schatten dabei. Er glich einem Porträt, dass nicht reden konnte und von dem man meinte, dass es einen trotz der Leblosigkeit ständig im Auge behielt. Doch anders wie ein Porträt griff Grindelwald so unerwartet, doch blitzschnell an, dass sich keiner wären konnte.  
  
Harry kannte sich im Haushalt komischerweise sehr gut aus. Er wusste nicht woher es rührte. Vielleicht hatte es mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun, aber er führte die Arbeiten, die man ihm auftrug durchaus korrekt durch. Nur gefiel dies Grindelwald nicht. Er schlug Harry deswegen öfters grundlos, der es zähneknirschend und mit geballten Fäusten hinnehmen musste. Doch es fehlte nicht mehr viel, bis auch er seine Grenze erreichen würde.  
  
Lento, der wegen seiner Lässigkeit öfters ausgepeitscht wurde, grinste Harry dabei immer an – so, dass es Grindelwald nicht sehen konnte. Harry aber wusste, dass dieses Grinsen nur aufgesetzt war. Er spielte nur Stärke und Gleichgültigkeit vor. Seine ‚Entladungen' kamen dann irgendwann später, wenn er wieder einen Aussetzer bekam.  
  
Diese Aussetzer passierten so plötzlich und so unerwartet, dass auch Harry manchmal mitten in der Schusslinie stand. Einmal flog er mit samt der Pritsche gegen die Wand und ein andermal hätte ihn Lento fast damit am Kopf getroffen. Für beide Fälle entschuldigte sich der Braunhaarige natürlich sofort, wenn er wieder normal geworden war.  
  
Trotzdem Harry mit so einem wie Lento auf Messers Schneide lebte, verübelte er ihm das nicht. Auch er wurde tagtäglich geschlagen, musste mit ansehen, wie blasse Menschen sich aus den Mienen herausquälten, wenn sie ihre karge Suppenmalzeit bekamen, durfte nicht eingreifen, wenn die anderen Diener ausgepeitscht wurden und konnte einfach nicht über die grausamen Beleidigungen des Barons hinweghören.  
  
Harry stand ebenfalls kurz vor dem Wahnsinn. Sein Gedächtnis wollte und wollte nicht zurückkehren und Grindelwald folterte ihn und andere. Beides nagte an Harrys Verstand und drohten ihn langsam aber sicher zu verschlingen.  
  
Draußen fand langsam der Winter Einzug. Der Weg zum Anwesen Grindelwalds schneite zu, der Baum, den Harry den ‚Erinnerungsbaum' getauft hatte, fand sich mit einer weißen Zuckerpracht wieder und in Harrys und Lentos Zimmer herrschte eine grausame Kälte. Etwas, was Harrys Nerven zum Zerreisen spannte.  
  
In den eisigen Nächten konnte der traumlose junge Mann einfach nicht schlafen. Ein schrecklicher Wind heulte draußen und rüttelte erbarmungslos an den Fenstern. Die Narben von den Peitschen schmerzten durch die Kälte noch mehr und Lento hatte Albträume.  
  
„Nein! Hört auf! Schlagt ihn nicht! Tut es nicht!"Der Braunhaarige wälzte sich hin und her, wodurch die Pritsche ein Knarren von sich gab, was Harry gewaltig auf die Nerven ging.  
  
Er beobachte den Schatten Lentos, der auf der Pritsche gegen seinen Albtraum kämpfte und seufzte. Der Braunhaarige schrie sich jede Nacht wegen der Albträume die Seele aus dem Leib, die, wie er aus seinem Geschreie heraushöre konnte, davon handelten, wie Grindelwald jemanden zusammenschlug. Manchmal weinte der Junge sogar – Harry tat immer so, als würde er schlafen, denn er wusste erstens nichts, wie man in dieser Situation mit Menschen redete und zweitens war er sich sicher, dass Lento zu stolz war, um überhaupt mit jemanden zu reden.  
  
Harry drehte sich zu Seite und versuchte die Schreie des Jungen zu missachten. Dabei machte sich sein Rücken schmerzhaft bemerkbar und er verzog das Gesicht. Die Peitschenhiebe würden Narben hinterlassen – das wusste er. Dabei waren seine Hiebe noch ‚harmlos'. Andere wurden so lange geschlagen, bis sie bluteten oder von dem Schmerz ohnmächtig zu Boden gingen. Und wer das tat, bekam drei Tage lang nichts mehr zu Essen.  
  
Zorn stieg in Harry hoch. Unter den Dienern befand sich ein schwacher, kleiner, hübsch aussehender, blonder Junge von gerade mal zehn Jahren. Er wurde durch die Peitschenhiebe oft ohnmächtig. Durch das fehlende Essen sah der Junge sehr dünn aus und alle wussten sie, dass er es nicht mehr länger durchhalten würde. Der kleine Kevin lebte alleine auf einem Zimmer und da keiner von ihnen ihre eigenen verlassen konnte, bekam er auch kein Essen von den anderen.  
  
Harry krallte sich an dem dünnen Bettlaken fest, während Lento noch einmal aufschrie. Länger konnte er nicht mehr gegen seine Beherrschung ankämpfen. Oh nein... irgendwann würde das Fass überlaufen, dass wusste Harry. Und dann aber richtig.  
  
------  
  
Am nächsten Morgen tat Lento wieder fröhlich und cool. Er streckte sich, wünschte Harry einen guten Morgen und schlürfte dann zu dem verkeimten Wachbecken, um sich mit Eiswasser die Spuren der Nacht aus seinem Gesicht zu waschen. An richtige Körperpflege durften sie im Winter gar nicht denken, denn sonst würden sie schneller eine Lungenentzündung fangen, als ihnen lieb war.  
  
Harry, der tiefe Augenringe hatte, setzte sich verschlafen auf und sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augen aus dem Fenster.  
  
Er entdeckte nur etwas weißes, was das gesamte Fenster ausfüllte und nun endgültig einen Blick nach draußen verweigerte.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Er fühlte sich fürchterlich müde und ausgelaugt. Die kargen Mahlzeiten, Suppen, stärkten ihn nicht gerade und wenn er an Kevin dachte, wurde ihm regelrecht schlecht.  
  
Als er vernahm, wie Lento den Wasserhahn zudrehte, sprang er auf und tat es seinem Zimmergenossen nach. Er musste erst einmal wach werden. Bei der eiskalten Brühe dauerte das nicht lange. Mit einem erstickten Schrei stolperte er rückwärts, als ihn das kalte Wasser berührte.  
  
Lento lachte.  
  
„Man Alter, ey. Hasste dich noch immer net daran gewöhnt?"Er stand in der Mitte des Zimmers mit einem Handtuch um den Hals und der Uniform über den Arm.  
  
Harry funkelte ihn wütend an.  
  
„Das ist kein Wasser, das ist EIS!"Und er hatte Recht. Denn genau in diesem Moment gefror der Wasserstrahl zu einer Eisskulptur.  
  
Lento hörte auf zu lachen und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Also wenn er nich bald die Buden erwärmt, werden nicht viele den Winter überleben."  
  
Er sprach es im vollem Ernst aus.  
  
Harry antwortete nicht darauf und starrte auf das Eis, dass ihn fast hämisch anglitzerte.  
  
Er wusste, dass Lento Recht hatte.  
  
--------  
  
Der Temperatur befand sich unter Minus 10 Grad. Und sie sank weiter. Harry und Lento verzogen keine Miene, als sie Anton ins große Esszimmer folgten, wo schon die anderen Diener warteten.  
  
Weil sie wussten, dass es anderen noch schlechter ging.  
  
Als sie das Esszimmer betraten, fiel Harry sofort ein kleiner schmächtiger Junge ins Auge. Er war blond, besaß blaue Augen und würde wie ein Engel aussehen, wenn er etwas mehr auf den Rippen hätte. Doch dem war nicht so. Seine Gesicht wirkte eingefallen und knochig, die Augen, die vielleicht geleuchtet hätten, wenn er glücklich wäre, wirkten stumpf und traurig.  
  
Er sah auf, als Harry den Raum betrat und sein Gesicht erhellte sich ein wenig. Er mochte den gedächtnislosen Jungen, denn immer, wenn Grindelwald verschwand, redete dieser mit dem ihm.  
  
Aber der Baron befand sich in dem Raum. Er trug eine lange schwarze Peitsche mit sich, und lief, gleich eines Tigers vor der Dienerreihe bedrohlich auf und ab. Die meisten hatten gelernt keine Miene zu verziehen, doch die ganz jungen, wie Kevin, konnten ihre Angst einfach nicht verbergen.  
  
„Ihr seid zu spät", richtete der kalte Baron seine Worte an Harry und Lento. Die Beiden antworteten nicht. Sie kamen immer zuletzt, da Anton sie auch immer zuletzt abholte.  
  
Noch bevor die Beiden sich einreihen konnten, zuckte die Peitsche durch Luft, gab einen Knall von sich und traf jeweils eine Wange von ihnen. Sie schlossen gepeinigt die Augen, während langsam Blut von Harrys rechter und Lentos linker Wange herunter lief.  
  
„Beeilt euch nächstes Mal gefälligst!", sagte der Baron ruhig und seine Augen amüsierten sich über das Blut, was nun über ihre Lippen floss und von dort aus auf den Boden tropfte. Die Beiden wagten es nicht es wegzuwischen, denn jede kleinste Bewegung könnte einen erneuten Peitschenhieb bedeuten.  
  
„Einreihen!", befahl der Baron und die Jungs gehorchten. Harrys Nerven spannten sich langsam und standen nun kurz vor dem Zerreisen. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und befolgte seinen Befehl mit einem hasserfüllten Blick.  
  
„Heute habe ich eurem unsortierten Haufen eine Mitteilung zumachen!", begann Grindelwald und er lief wieder vor den Dienern auf und ab. Die Peitsche klopfte er sacht auf seine andere Handfläche und jeden durchbohrte er mit einem durchdringenden Blick.  
  
Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Kevin zitterte und mit den Tränen kämpfte. Anscheinend hatte ihm das Schauspiel vorhin sichtlich mitgenommen.  
  
„Es stehen diese grausamen Weihnachtsfeiern vor der Tür!", fuhr Grindelwald fort. „Da es in den verzogenen Familien üblich ist, Menschen als Diener zu verwenden, da sie den Anblick der Hauselfen nicht ertragen können, habe ich schon viele Bestellungen erhalten."Er grinste und hatte wahrscheinlich das ganze Geld vor Augen, was er bekommen würde. Harry schüttelte sich bei den Gedanken unwillkürlich.  
  
„Morgen wird ein Haufen von diesen verwöhnten Snobs vorbeikommen und sich jeweils drei Diener aussuchen, die den ganzen Abend die Gäste zu bewirten haben! Bis dahin...", er blieb vor Kevin stehen, „...werde ich alle unnützen Diener aussortieren."Er musterte den zitternden Jungen mit einem diabolischen irren Blick. Der Kleine konnte nicht anders und sah zu Boden.  
  
Harry schluckte und wandte leicht seinen Kopf zu Grindelwald, um besser beobachten zu können. Er meinte mit aussortieren doch nicht etwa...  
  
„Warum zitterst du, Junge?", säuselte der Baron und beugte sich leicht herab. Wie er es bei Harry getan hatte, fasste er Kevins Kinn und zwang ihn Grindelwald ins Gesicht zu blicken. In den Augen des Junge glitzerten Tränen. „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du nicht zittern sollst?"Die Stimme des Barons wurde bedrohlicher.  
  
Alle Diener hielten die Luft an und wagten kaum zu atmen.  
  
„Verzeihung, Ba... Baron... ich..."  
  
KNALL  
  
Der kleine Junge wurde von einem gewaltigen Peitschenhieb getroffen und flog rücklings gegen den Tisch.  
  
„DU SOLLST NICHT STOTTERN!", brüllte Grindelwald. Er hob erneut die Peitsche und ging bedrohlich auf den kleinen Jungen zu.  
  
Keiner der Diener wagte es sich zu rühren, doch in Harry staute sich erneuter Zorn an. Er biss sich auf die Lippe.  
  
Kevin fing an zu Schluchzen. An seinem dünnen Arm zog sich eine lange klaffende Wunde entlang, aus der langsam frisches Blut tropfte.  
  
„Und habe ich dir nichts gesagt, dass du nicht FLENNEN SOLLST?"  
  
Ein erneuter Peitschenhieb knallte durch die Luft. Kevin heulte schmerzerfüllt auf.  
  
Harry biss sich noch heftiger auf die Lippe. Langsam trat Blut hervor, doch das störte ihn nicht. Noch immer wandte er sich nicht um.  
  
Kevin lag zusammengekrümmt in einer Ecke und schluchzte herzzerreißend. Mit einer Hand hielt er sich die Wunde, die ihm Grindelwald zugefügt hatte.  
  
„HÖRST DU AUF!", brüllte Grindelwald. Abermals sauste die Peitsche auf den Rücken des wehrlosen Jungen herab, wieder schrie er auf. Doch Grindelwald kannte kein Erbarmen. Wieder und wieder schlug er auf den Jungen ein, brüllte ihn an und nannte ihn eine Memme, weil er wegen solch einen Zipperlein heulte.  
  
„MUM!", schrie der Kleine.  
  
Grindelwald lachte hohl auf – und fand sich im nächsten Augenblick an der gegenüberliegenden Wand wieder.  
  
Harrys Fass war übergelaufen. Mit vor Zorn glühenden Augen stand er vor dem Kleinen, der sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden wand und überall Blut verteilte. Der Körper des Schwarzhaarigen schien zu pulsieren und seine Haare waren leicht aufgestellt, so dass man seine Blitznarbe besonders gut sehen konnte. Da jedoch alle Anwesenden schon von klein auf hier gelebt hatten, wussten sie nichts damit anzufangen.  
  
Die Diener starrten Harry mit aufgerissenen Augen an, blieben aber wie angewurzelt an ihrem Platz stehen und rührten sich nicht.  
  
Grindelwald richtete sich langsam auf, war aber noch leicht benommen. Deswegen wagte sich auch Lento aus der Reihe und stürzte sich neben den Jungen, der nur noch schwach atmete. Er hob den schwachen Körper auf seinen Schoß und versuchte verzweifelt die Blutungen mit einem Wischtuch, den jeder Diener bei sich trug, zu stoppen. Als das das nichts half, riss er seine Weste herunter und versuchte es damit. Lentos Hose hatte sich schon blutrot gefärbt...  
  
Harry sah nur kurz hinter, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sich jemand um den Jungen kümmerte und starrte dann wieder auf Grindelwald. Er wusste nicht, woher er die Kraft vorhin genommen hatte. Er hatte irgendeine merkwürdige Energie gegen Grindelwald geschleudert. Materialisierte Wut? Er wusste es nicht, doch dass war jetzt nicht wichtig. Hinter ihm kämpfte ein kleiner Junge um sein Leben. Und vor ihm stellte sich die Personifizierung des Teufels wieder aufrecht hin und... lachte.  
  
Er lachte. Er wurde dabei immer lauter und das Lachen klang nun irre. Harry blinzelte ihn verwirrt an, während die anderen Diener zurückwichen.  
  
Grindelwald lachte weiter, kam langsam auf den verwirrten Harry zu und inmitten dieses Lachens hörte man ein gequältes Stöhnen des kleinen Jungen, der noch immer auf Lentos Schoß lag.  
  
Harry wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen, denn der Verrückte war nun fast vor ihm.  
  
„Neo", sagte er ruhig und noch immer leise lachend. „Ist dir im Klaren, was passiert, wenn du deinen Vorgesetzten angreifst."Harrys Verstand kam langsam zurück. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und funkelte den Baron hasserfüllt an. Die Luft knisterte vor Spannung.  
  
„Sie sind nicht mein Vorgesetzter!", schrie Harry. „Sie haben mich dazu gezwungen hier zu arbeiten! Sie haben ALLE gezwungen zu arbeiten! Unter miesen, unwürdigen Bedingungen!"Obwohl er für alle sprach, nickte nicht einmal jemand zustimmend. Niemand rührte sich, nicht einmal Anton, der wie immer in einer Ecke stand. Nur glich er jetzt einer Marmorstatue.  
  
Grindelwald grinste besessen. Harry wich noch einen Schritt zurück.  
  
„Hast schon jemals etwas von der Behauptung gehört, dass Menschen auch Tiere sind, Neo? Hast du schon jemals davon gehört, dass Hausschweine ein komfortables Bett bekommen? Hast du schon jemals davon gehört, Neo? Hast du?"Die Sprachweise des Barons brachte Harry ein wenig aus dem Konzept, doch ein erneutes Aufstöhnen Kevins verhinderte, dass er aufgab.  
  
„Was hat das damit zu tun? Haben Sie schon jemals davon gehört, dass Menschen ihre Tiere mit Peitschenhieben kontrollieren wollen?"Der Baron grinste noch immer.  
  
„Ja", antwortete er schlicht. Harry starrte ihn fassungslos an.  
  
„ABER DIESE MENSCHEN SIND VER..."  
  
Die Peitsche sauste erneut durch die Luft und als hätte Grindelwald das beabsichtig, traf sie die Wunde an Harrys Wange und riss sie noch weiter auf. Harry stolperte rückwärts und landete genau neben Kevin, der nur noch unablässig keuchte.  
  
„Ihr seid MEINE Menschen und ihr habt zu tun, was ICH euch sage. Hast du verstanden, Neo?"Langsam kam der Baron näher.  
  
Harry warf einen kurzen Blick auf Kevin und funkelte dann den Baron wieder an.  
  
„Nein", antwortete er mit soviel Hass in der Stimme, dass selbst Grindelwald eine Braue hob. „Man schlägt und entführt NIEMANDEN!"  
  
Wieder ein Peitschenhieb – diesmal sein Arm. Harry verzog keine Miene.  
  
„Das interessiert mich nicht, Neo", sagte der Baron kalt. Er grinste abermals. „Für mich sind Menschen nicht mehr wert, als niedere Ameisen – und du lass den Jungen los, Küchenschabe!"  
  
Lento antwortete nicht.  
  
„HAST DU NICHT GEHÖRT?"  
  
Lento blinzelte kurz und flüsterte dann zwei Wörter, die Harry nie vergessen würde – selbst wenn er den nächsten Gedächtnisschwund erleiden müsste.  
  
„Er stirbt..."  
  
Selbst die Diener, die Angst vor der Peitsche hatten, zuckten zusammen. Harry vergaß Grindelwald für einen kurzen Moment und rutschte zu den Jungen.  
  
Er sah elend aus. Sein Gesicht hatte eine ungesunde blasse fahle Farbe angenommen und seine Augen schienen schon in die weite Ferne zu blicken.  
  
Harry hockte sich neben Lento, der über und über mit Blut besprenkelt war.  
  
„Kevin?", flüsterte Harry. Er fasste die dünne Hand, die sich eiskalt anfühlte. Harry schluckte. „Kevin?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille. Selbst Grindelwald schien nichts sagen zu wollen.  
  
Dann... lächelte der Junge.  
  
„Kevin?"Die Stimme Harrys wurde panischer.  
  
„Ich sehe Mama...", flüsterte der Junge mit zarten Stimmchen. „Ich komme Mama..."Harry sagte nichts mehr. Es war zu spät. Kevins Hand erschlaffte in seiner, der Herzschlag und der Atem verstummte. Lento senkte den Blick und fuhr über die Augen des Jungen, um sie zu schließen. Harry war zu Stein erstarrt.  
  
Stille.  
  
Alle starrten auf den kleinen Jungen, der regungslos und noch immer mit einem Lächeln auf Lentos Schoß lag.  
  
Grindelwald lachte leise. Die Diener hoben wieder ihre Köpfe und starrte ihn an. Er lachte! Der Verrückte amüsierte sich über den Tod eines kleinen Jungens. Das Lachen des Barons wurde lauter. Er klang so, als würde er sich über einen guten Witz amüsieren – nur war dies hier das Gegenteil von einem Witz.  
  
Harry sprang auf. Seinen Augen leuchteten vor Zorn.  
  
„Sie SCHWEIN! DAS WER..."  
  
„Crucio!"Zum Entsetzen aller, hatte Grindelwald einen Zauberstab gezogen und diesen richtete er jetzt auf Harry, den eine kalte Welle von dem schlimmsten Schmerz, denn er jemals gespürt hatte, traf und zu Boden ging. Es war, als ob sich glühenden Kohlen in seinen Körper ansammeln und ausbreiten würden. Harry krümmte sich.  
  
Der Baron kam langsam auf den Jungen zu ohne den Zauberstab abzulassen.  
  
„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, Neo", erklärte er gerade so, als ob er versuchte einen dummen Grundschüler die Matheregeln einzupauken. „Ich tue, was ICH will und dieser Junge ist nicht zu gebrauchen gewesen..."Je näher er kam, um so mehr Schmerzen musste Harry erdulden. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Er würde nicht klein bei geben... komischerweise kam ihm diese Situation so seltsam bekannt vor...  
  
Grindelwald nahm den Zauberstab weg und hockte sich vor Harry, der nun nach Atem rang.  
  
„Du bist ein wertvolles Exemplar", sagte er leise. „Die Adligen reisen sich bestimmt um dich. Und ich denke nicht, dass ich dich so schnell nicht töten will, weil du sowieso nicht darunter leidest. Aber..."Er betonte das ‚Aber' richtig, so dass Harry ihn kurz, trotz seiner Schmerzen, ansah. „Dein Kumpel hier fände es bestimmt nicht fein, wenn er wegen dir sterben müsste, oder?"  
  
Er hob den Zauberstab, aber er richtete ihn nicht auf Harry sondern auf Lento. Harry, der wusste wer sich hinter ihm befand, riss die Augen auf.  
  
„Wenn du tust, was ich sage, passiert ihm nichts", sagte Grindelwald ruhig. Harry schloss resignierend die Augen.  
  
„Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe! Ich werde alles tun, was Sie verlangen..."  
  
„Guter Junge", flüsterte Grindelwald. „Und das soll dir eine Lehre sein! CRUCIO!"  
  
Erneut traf der grausame Fluch Harry, der jedoch nicht einmal schrie. Die Schmerzen waren eine Folter; er schien innerlich zu verbrennen. Doch kein Ton kam ihm über die Lippen.  
  
Dann ließ ihn Grindelwald endlich in Ruhe.  
  
„An die Arbeit!", keifte er. „Schafft den Dreck hier weg!"Damit meinte er unmissverständlich die Leiche Kevins.  
  
Trotz der Schmerzen war Harry einer der ersten, der mit half den Jungen auf eine Bare zu heben und raus zu tragen. Grindelwald folgte ihnen nicht. Er wusste, dass sie bei diesem Schneesturm, der draußen wütete eh nicht weit kommen konnten.  
  
Niemand sprach, als sie nach draußen gingen.  
  
Niemand sprach, als Anton mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs ein Grab neben den anderen schon zahlreich vorhandenen aushob.  
  
Niemand sprach, als man Kevin in die Bettdecken von Harry und Lento einwickelte und ihn dann langsam herabschweben ließ.  
  
Niemand sprach, als Anton mit ausdruckslosen Gesicht wie aus dem Nichts Erde erschienen ließ und den Jungen sanft damit bedeckte.  
  
Der Wind fuhr gewalttätig durch die Haare und Kleider der Anwesenden. Er trieb die Schneeflocken voran wie ein Mächtiger mit der Peitsche und diese waren so eisig, dass sie, wenn sie sich in den Haare verfingen, gefroren. Er rüttelte an dem Erinnerungsbaum und an den Fensterläden heulte wie schon in der Regennacht protestierend auf, doch niemand der Anwesenden hörte ihn.  
  
Alle starrten sie auf das Grab des Jungen, das langsam zugeschneit wurde und von dem bald nichts mehr zu sehen war.  
  
„Wenigstens wurde er von seinen Leiden erlöst", sprach Anton in die Stille hinein.  
  
Harry sah auf, was er schon mit Mühe tun musste. Die Crucioflüche hatte ihre Spuren hinterlassen.  
  
In den Gesichter der Diener stand nur eins geschrieben: Furcht. Nackte, erschütternde Furcht. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie alle jetzt lieber an Kevins Stelle gewesen... 


	4. Narzissas Wahl

_Öhm... naja . ich weiß, es hat Monate gedauert #mich zu Kleiholz verarbeit# Irgendwie - lenken Ferien ab - ich schreib schon am nächsten Kap #versprech# und hoffe, dass ich nicht wieder so eine lange Schreibblokade haben werde GOMEN  
#sich verbeug#  
Also die Reviewantworten:  
  
at la mort: Boah, echt langweilig? O.O naja, jeder denkt anders drüber #smile# ich wollte nur noch mal aufzeigen, wie grausam Grindelwald wirklich ist und ich hab so ne Eigenart alles in die länge zu ziehen #g#  
  
at toby Danke #lächel# ich freu mich über jeden kommi riesig  
  
at Elena Tja, das Update hat wohl eeeeeetwas gedauert #pfeif# jo, grindelwald ist schon mächtig und was erwartet man von verängstigten Dienern, die im Gegensatz zu Harry schon seit jahren dort sind Grindelwald wird vielleicht sein fett weg bekommen - voldi ist in meinen Vorstellungen auch etwas gallanter #löl#_   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Selbst durch den Schneesturm konnte Narzissa sehen, dass Lucius nervös war. Ein Außenstehender hätte dies nicht einmal wahr genommen, doch ein geschultes Auge wie das von Narzissa, sah die nervösen Zuckungen seiner Augenbrauen und die zu Fäusten geballten Hände. Doch auch ihre Augen vernahmen Nervosität.

„Bring mir ja ordentliche Wahre mit!", rief er unwirsch und mit schlechter Laune durch das Schneegestöber. „Und mach mir keine Schande!"

Narzissa widerstand der Versuchung der Versuchung „Ja, Herr"zu antworten und nickte deshalb nur – obwohl er es wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht mehr sah, da er mit seinen schlanken Händen seinen Stock umklammerte. Mit diesen sah er aus, wie ein typischer nobler Aristokrat, doch der Stock war nur eine Tarnung für ein weitaus grausames Machtwerkzeug, als diesen. Doch zum Apparieren brauchten die beiden Zauberer keinen.

Narzissas Augen hafteten auf ihrem Mann, dessen silberblonden Haare und dessen weiße Todesserrobe im Wind wirbelten. Der dunkle Lord war ungeduldig geworden – noch immer keine Spur von Harry Potter. Etwas war vorgefallen in den dunklen Reihen. Etwas, womit nicht einmal der dunkle Lord selbst gerechnet hatte. Doch Narzissa erfuhr nie etwas genaueres, da sie dazu nicht befugt war. Sie sah Lucius noch einmal kurz durchatmen, ein lauter Knall gleich eines Pistolenschusses surrte durch die Luft und mit diesen verschwand ihr Mann.

Für einige Sekunden starrte Narzissa auf die Stelle, wo er verschwunden war. Dann apparierte sie selbst.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Ich denke es wäre besser, wenn wir dein Aussehen verändern", sagte Anton, der in dem Zimmer der beiden niedergeschlagenen Jungs stand.

Harry, der nun aus Angst, dass Grindelwald Lento oder anderen seiner Leidgenossen etwas antat, kaum noch was sagte, wenn dieser in der Nähe war und ihn nur noch voller Hass anfunkelte, saß auf seiner Pritsche und sah verwirrt auf.

„Warum?"

„Ist doch logisch, man", fuhr Lento dazwischen, der trotz des grausamen Erlebnisses seine „Übertriebenheit"nicht verloren hatte. „Da kommt ein ganzer Haufen von Schwarzmagiern, die dich, im Gegensatz zum alten Sack erkennen können!"

„Wo ich nicht einmal mich selbst kenne?"Harry hob eine Braue. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass jeder ihn kennen sollte.

„Denk nach, man, du hast dein Gedächtnis verloren!"Die grünen Augen Harrys funkelten wütend auf.

„Danke, ich weiß!"

Lento zuckte mit den Schultern. Anders, als sonst immer, zierte kein Grinsen sein Gesicht. Seine Gedanken hingen wie bei allen anderen noch an Kevin.

„Wenn Lento Recht hat, muss deine Narbe weg."Anton klang gelassen und ruhig. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Und wie wollen Sie das bitteschön hinbekommen, wenn Sie nicht einmal mit ihrem Zauberstab meine Narbe verschwinden lassen konnten?"Anton hatte ihm gestanden, dass er in der Zeit von Harrys Ohnmacht das mehrmals versucht hatte. Sein Zauberstab war mit einem Magieblocker ausgestattet – Anton konnte damit nur geringe Zaubereien ausführen. Zum Fliehen war er zumindest nicht gedacht.

Anton zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wozu gibt es Theaterschminke von den Muggeln?"Bei diesen Worten ging er auf den Schrank zu und öffnete ihn. Harry beobachtete ihn dabei entsetzt. Er sollte geschminkt werden?!

„Ich..." Anton kehrte mit hautfarbener Schminke zurück.

„Kein Aber! Baron Grindelwald behauptete sowieso, das es besser ist, das – wie nannte er es? Schandmal? – zu verbergen."

„Grindelwald kann..."Doch die Proteste von Harry halfen nichts. Anton packte ihn und begann die Narbe der Farbe seiner Haut anzugleichen. Harry zog es vor verbissen zu schweigen und stur geradeaus zu blicken. Er spürte, wie die rauen Finger Antons fast liebevoll über seine Narbe strichen und eine kühle schmierige Masse verteilten.

Auch spürte er die hämischen Blicke Lentos in seinem Nacken und er biss noch fester die Zähne zusammen.

Als Anton fertig war, erhob er sich und betrachtete zufrieden sein Werk.

„Was meinst du, Lento?", fragte er den Braunhaarigen, der hämisch funkelnd an seiner Seite erschien.

„Nicht wiederzuerkennen, der Gedächtnislose", spöttelte Lento. Harry verengte seine Augen zu schlitzen.

„Ich denke, seine Haare", murmelte Anton. „Du sagtest doch, dass er auch für sein zersaustes Haar berühmt sei."

„Ich erinnere mich aber, dass es kürzer sein sollte", murmelte Lento überlegend. Er fing an Harry fast wie Grindelwald zu umkreisen.

Harry ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und rang wieder nach Fassung. Bevor er sich jedoch darüber beschweren konnte, dass die beiden ihn behandelte wie eine Puppe, mit der man machen konnte, was man wollte, trat Anton an ihn heran, hob den Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch.

„Oho", machte Lento.

Harry sprang auf.

„Was habt ihr denn jetzt schon wieder mit mir gemacht?", keifte er. „Ich bin keine Puppe..."Anton hielt ihm einen Spiegel vor die Nase und er riss die Augen auf. Er war nicht wieder zu erkennen. Seine Haare hingen ordentlich über seine Schulter und glänzten schwarz.

„Wo ist meine Brille hin?", fragte er verwundert. Er tastete sein Gesicht ab. Seine Augen wurden noch größer, als er diese fand, obwohl er im Spiegel keine sehen konnte.

„Ein Verschleierungszauber", erklärte Anton. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange er hält, aber er zeigt den anderen nur eine Illusion."Harry sah Anton an und runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum haben Sie das nicht gleich bei der Narbe gemacht?", fragte er giftig.

„Weil es nicht funktionierte", antwortete Anton gleichgültig. „Nun zieht euch an! Ich hole euch in fünf Minuten wieder ab!"

Harry sah Anton verwundert hinterher.

„Auf welcher Seite steht der Kerl eigentlich?", fragte er verwundert.

„Da kannste jeden fragen", antwortete Lento. „Weiß eh keiner. Er kümmert sich zwar gut um die Sklaven, doch wenn Grindelwald schlägt, greifta nicht ein und zu einer Flucht verhilft er schon gar nicht."Lento schwieg kurz. „Wir sollten tun, was er sagt..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narzissa war eine der ersten. Baron Grindelwald begrüßte sie höflich und mit einem smarten Lächeln. Die adlige Malfoydame roch aber sofort, dass dieser Mann nicht ganz normal war und antwortete auf die Begrüßung nur mit einem knappen Kopfnicken.

„Könnten Sie mir die Bediensteten sofort zeigen?", fragte Narzissa mit ihrer eingeübten kühlen Stimme. „Mein Mann wartet nicht gerne und ich habe noch viel zu erledigen."Sie ging aufrecht wie ein stolzer Pfau und wagte es sogar den Baron von oben herab anzusehen.

„Gewiss, Madam", antwortete Baron Grindelwald immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Sie sofort bedienen, Mrs Malfoy."

„Das will ich hoffen", kam die eitle Antwort Narzissas. Sie fühlte sich in diesem staubigen Haus nicht sehr wohl und wollte so schnell wie möglich zurück in ihr vor Sauberkeit glänzendes Herrenhaus.

Baron Grindelwald nickte kurz.

„Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden."  
  
Narzissa war froh, als der Baron sich endlich von ihr abwandte und sie nicht mehr ansah. In seinen Augen erkannte sie, dass er schon viele auf den Gewissen hatte und keine Reue kannte. Seine Augen waren leerer als die ihres Mannes.

Grindelwald führte sie durch den nach Petroleum stinkenden Gang zu einer kunstvoll gezierten Tür.

Fast wären sie mit einer Gruppe Diener zusammengestoßen, die aus einem weiteren Gang plötzlich auftauchte und ebenfalls durch die Tür treten wollte.

„Anton!", rief der Baron ungehalten. Seine Stimme hatte sich erschreckend schnell von smart auf bösartig umgestellt. „Was haben die drei noch hier zu suchen?"Er deutete auf die fein angezogenen Bediensteten, die allesamt ein trotziges Funkeln in den Augen hatten, was Narzissa sehr gefiel.

Es waren zwei Jungen in vielleicht Dracos, ihr Sohn, Alter und ein rebellisch wirkendes Mädchen mit lila Haaren, die sie provisorisch zu zwei Zöpfchen gebunden hatte.

Besonders aber gefielen ihr die smaragdgrünen Augen des schwarzhaarigen Jungen in der Mitte, die voller Hass den Baron anstarrten.

Narzissa ging niemals nach dem Aussehen sondern nach Charakter und diese Augen sagten ihr alles.

„Verzeiht Baron, aber ich musste Lena noch wie befohlen frisieren."Anton verbeugte sich galant. Grindelwald funkelte das Mädchen an, das die Arme verschränkte.

„Und sie hat sich mal wieder geweigert!"Er lachte hysterisch auf, wobei selbst Narzissa ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. „Dafür werde ich sie hübsch bestrafen."Ein hinterlistiges Lächeln zierte das Gesicht des Barons. Eine Peitsche erschien zum Entsetzen Narzissas vor Grindelwald. Er wollte das Mädchen doch nicht etwa...

„Warten Sie", rief Narzissa Grindelwald zu, der schon drohend auf Lena zuschlich, die nun doch eine ängstlichere Haltung angenommen hatte. „Wie gesagt, ich hab nicht viel Zeit! Ich nehme die drei da! Sonst niemanden!"Sie vermutete, dass die jungen Leute die Diener waren, die zum Verleih standen.

Die Peitsche Grindelwalds verschwand. Er hob verwundert eine Braue.

„Meinen Sie wirklich?", fragte er. „Ich dachte eigentlich, dass eine Lady wie Sie nur das Beste bevorzugt..."Die Braue Narzissas schnellte in die Höhe.

„Wollen Sie etwa meine Entscheidung in Frage stellen?", fragte sie leicht giftig. „Ich nehme die und sonst keine! Und zwar sofort! Die Weihnachtsferien über!"Ein leichter Zorn schwang in Narzissas Stimme mit, was den Baron aber nicht im mindesten beeindruckte. Trotzdem sagte er:

„Ganz wie Sie wünschen. Ich bin sowieso froh, dass ich sie überhaupt loswerde."Er wandte sich an Anton.

„Begleite sie in die Eingangshalle! Ich werde in zehn Minuten mit dem Portschlüssel zurückkommen."

„Danke, aber ich finde mich alleine zurecht!", kam es schnippisch von Narzissa. Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie einfach und ließ die anderen allein auf dem Gang zurück.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena war... schlimmer als Lento. Von ihm erfuhr Harry, dass sie mit einem noch jüngeren Alter, als er, hier her kam und das sie deswegen eine noch rüdere Sprache und Benehmen an den Tag legte. Harry hätte gedacht, das jemand, der bei diesem Monster aufwuchs, wenigstens Benehmen hatte, doch die hier nicht.

Anton meinte, dass sie vorzüglich bedienen konnte, aber sprechen sollte man mit der kleinen Kratzbürste nicht. Auch jetzt nicht, als Grindelwald grummelnd über das Benehmen der Adligen redend in seinem Büro verschwand und die merkwürdige feine Dame eilig von dannen geschritten war, schien jeglicher Respekt von ihr gewichen zu sein.

„Ich denke nicht im Traum daran für die Kuh zu arbeiten!", rief sie aufgebracht. „Wenn Eitelkeit stinken würde, könnte man das Weib meilenweit riechen!"

„Meine Meinung!", kommentierte Lento. „Die trägt doch ihre Nase sonst wo, ey!"

„Hört auf, ihr Beiden!", zischte Anton aufgebracht. „Das ist Narzissa Malfoy die Frau von Lucius Malfoy! Er ist einer der mächtigsten Schwarzmagier. Mit der Familie Malfoy spaßt nicht einmal Grindelwald!"Die beiden „Rebellen"verstummten, während Harry der Frau stirnrunzelnd hinterher sah. So, wie sich verhielt, gefiel sie ihm wirklich nicht, doch sie hatte immerhin Lena vor einem kräftigen Peitschenhieb bewahrt.

„Verhaltet euch bitte nicht so rebellisch wie üblich", bat Anton Lena und Lento. „Diese Familie ist gefährlich und wenn ich das sage, stimmt das auch. Es ist schon länger her, dass sie sich einen Diener ausgeliehen haben, doch die letzten haben aus unerfindlichen Gründen nicht überlebt. Ich denke sogar, das der dunkle Lord dahinter steckte..."

„Dunkler Lord"ließ selbst die Beiden zusammenfahren. Sie wurden ein wenig bleich. Dann aber sagte Lento: „Von dem um die Ecke gebracht zu werden is immerhin besser, als hier unter Peitschenhieben zu verrecken!"

Anton antwortete nicht darauf und wandte sich zum Gehen um. Harry wunderte sich nur noch mehr und er fragte sich, wer denn der dunkle Lord war.

Stumm und in gedrückter Stimmung folgten sie Anton in die Eingangshalle, wo schon Narzissa Malfoy auf sie wartete. Sie zupfte ungehalten an ihren weißen Handschuhen herum und bedachte die anderen Zauberer, die inzwischen den Raum betreten hatten, mit einem kühlen, abweisenden Blick.

Harry stellte fest, dass diese Mrs Malfoy die einzige Frau hier im Raum war und im Stillen bewunderte er sie, da sie sich gegen die hiesigen Männer zu wehren wusste. Diese sahen alle nicht gerade seriös aus und bedachten Lena und sogar ihn und Lento mit lüsternen Blicken.

Was auch immer Anton über die Malfoys sagte, Harry war froh, das er zu ihnen und nicht zu den anderen kam.

Anton entschuldigte sich höflichst bei den anderen Zauberern wegen der Verspätung und sagte ihnen, dass der Baron jeden Moment auftauchen würde. Sie reagierten recht ungehalten und redeten lautstark durcheinander. Sie beleidigten sich gar gegenseitig.

Harry verzog grimmig das Gesicht und widerstand dem Drang seine Ohren zu zu halten. Diese Adligen hatten soviel Benehmen wie Hausschweine, stellte Harry fest.

Plötzlich spürte er einen kalten Blick im Nacken. Er wandte sich langsam um und blickte Narzissa Malfoy direkt in die Augen. Kühl und berechnend sah sie ihn an. Sie hatte ihre Arme verschränkt und dachte nicht im Traum daran ihren Blick abzuwenden. Sie studierte Harry von oben bis unten, was diesem sehr unangenehm war.

Doch er hielt ihren Blick stand. Seine Augen leuchteten nun nicht mehr im selbigen smaragdgrün, wie sonst immer, sondern blickten stumpf drein – fast sogar verzweifelt, da er nicht wusste, wer er in dieser verdammten Welt war.

„RUHE!"

Harry wandte sich erschrocken um. Wie immer hatte er Grindelwald nicht kommen hören, genauso wie die anderen Anwesenden. Durch den Baron sah er nicht mehr, wie Mrs. Malfoy eine Braue hob und weiterhin stirnrunzelnd den Jungen betrachtete.

In der Eingangshalle war es still geworden und man hätte ein Laubblatt fallen hören, wenn nicht Winter gewesen wäre. Grindelwald sah jeden Adligen mit einem recht neutralen Gesichtsausdruck an und sagte dann:

„Anton wird Sie sofort zu meinen Dienern führen. Ich werde Ihnen in zehn Minuten folgen."

Er wandte sich an Anton, der noch immer bei Harry, Lento und Lena stand.

„Anton? Na los... mach schon!"

„Jawohl Baron", antwortete Anton loyal und sich verbeugend. Er nickte den Dreien kurz zu und bat dann die Adligen ihm zu folgen.

Harry sah ihm solange nach, bis von dem alten Butler nichts mehr zu sehen war. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch er wurde das dumme Gefühl nicht, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen würde. Ob das nun ein schlechtes oder ein gutes Zeichen war?

Grindelwald wandte sich an Mrs. Malfoy und überreichte ihr eine alte Pergamentrolle.

„Das ist der Portschlüssel, der Ihre ausgewählten Diener in die vorgesehenen Räume transportieren wird. Ich hoffe es ist der gleiche, wie letztens, denn sonst müsste ich noch einen neuen holen!"

Narzissa Malfoy lächelte höflich, doch sehr kalt.

„Keine Sorge, es ist noch alles so wie vor fünf Jahren. Die Bezahlung erfolgt wie immer nach der Rückgabe."  
  
Grindelwald sah auf diesen Satz nicht ganz begeistert aus. Trotzdem antwortete er:

„Natürlich, Mrs. Malfoy. Wenn Sie Ärger machen zögern Sie nicht von Schlägen oder anderem Gebrauch zu machen."

„Danke, aber ich weiß selbst, wie ich mit Bediensteten umzugehen habe!", antwortete Narzissa kühl. „Ich werde mich sofort wieder auf den Weg machen. Auf Wiedersehen!"  
  
Grindelwald zuckte wegen der unfreundlichen Behandlung nicht einmal mit der Braue. Er verneigte sich leicht und sagte:

„Es ist mir immer wieder ein Vergnügen mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen! Auf Wiedersehen, Madam!"Er warf seinen drei Sklaven noch einmal einen bitterbösen Blick zu, bevor er sich umwandte und dem Gang folgte, wo Anton schon verschwunden war.

Harry wünschte Grindelwald die schönsten Flüche an den Hals. Er würde alles darum geben seinen Zauberstab wieder in den Fingern zu halten und den Bastard umzubringen.

„Berührt ihn alle gleichzeitig und ihr werdet in Malfoy Manors Küche landen", riss ihn Narzissa Malfoy aus seinen Gedanken. Harry wandte sich um. Sie hielt ihnen die Pergamentrolle auffordernd entgegen. Harry, der ihr am nächsten stand, nahm sie zuerst in Empfang.

„Ich werde in der Küche auf euch warten!", sagte sie. Sie maß Harry noch einmal mit einem langen Blick, bevor sie mit einem Knall verschwand.

„Die Alte hat zumindest Grindelwald in die Flucht geschlagen", meinte Lena anerkennend.

„Das hat noch lange nichts Gutes zu bedeuten", sagte Lento sehr ernst klingend. Lena sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Mensch, Alter, ey – nu sei doch nicht gleich so ernst – bis doch sonst nich so!"Harry hob eine Braue. Mehr denn je fragte er sich, ob die beiden Geschwister waren, denn ihre Sprachweise unterschied sich kaum voneinander. Am Ende hatte Lena auch noch solche Ausraster. Na, das konnte ja heiter werden!

Wortlos reichte Harry den Beiden das Pergament.

„Und du schau nicht so grimmig, man!", rief Lena. „Du siehst ja aus wie Drei Tage Regenwetter!"

„Er hat sein Gedächtnis verloren!", zischte Lento. Harry runzelte die Stirn – er schien von seinem Ebenbild in weiblicher Form sehr genervt zu sein.

Lena funkelte Lento wütend an und packte das Pergament etwas zu fest an. Harry seufzte und rollte mit den Augen. Das konnte _wirklich_ heiter werden.

Ehe er sich's jedoch versah, spürte er ein Ziehen in seiner Magengegend und Lento verschwand vor seinen Augen. Alles wirbelte um ihn herum. Harry stellte fest, dass ihm diese Art zu Reisen ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Noch dazu wurde ihm übel und in seinem Kopf explodierte ein Feuerwerk.

Das Reißen und Ziehen um ihn herum klang ab und er landete unsanft auf einem kühlen befliesten Fußboden. Lento ruderte mit den Armen und konnte gerade so noch das Gleichgewicht halten, während Lena mit einem „Boah, ey"auf ihrem Allerwertesten landete.

Harry war speiübel. Die Kopfschmerzen erreichte die Intensität eines Erdbebens. Kreidebleich kroch er zu dem nächsten Behälter, den er finden konnte und übergab sich herzhaft darüber.

Lento und Lena starrten ihn fassungslos an.

„Nich sehr robust, was?", fragte Lena Lento, der die Stirn runzelte.

„Eigentlich nicht...", kam die trockenen Antwort. Harry rutschte am Küchenschrank herunter, denn der Behälter, den er sich ausgesucht hatte, war keine andere, als die Spüle.

Ein kleines braunes großäugiges Wesen piepste empört auf.

„Ihr besudelt die Küche von Dendas Herrin!", rief es. Er blinzelte verdutzt das Wesen mit den langen Ohren an, dass den Schrank erklomm und mit einem einfachen Fingerschnippser den Unrat beseitigte.

„Nein herrlich, ein Hauself!", rief Lena begeistert und eilte sofort zur Spüle, um das Objekt besser in Augenschein zu nehmen. „Ich hab seit Ewigkeiten keinen mehr gesehen! Bei den andere Snobs sinse immer verschwunden!"Sie betrachtete das Wesen mit auffallend großen Augen, die, wie Harry blinzelnd feststellte, sehr denen des sogenannten Hauselfs ähnelten.

Lento räusperte sich. Er hatte sich unbemerkt neben Harry nieder gelassen.

„Verträgste keine Portschlüsselreisen?", fragte er. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon mal mit so etwas gereist bin..."Er glaubte es aber. Die Kopfschmerzen rührten doch nicht von der ungewöhnlichen Reise her! Vielleicht wollte etwas aus seiner früheren Erinnerung zurückkehren.

„Ei, ist er nicht niedlich?"Harry und Lento sahen verdutzt aus. Lena hatte sich den Hauselfen gegriffen und hielt diesen wie einen Teddybären an ihre Brust gedrückt.

„Mensch, lass den armen Hauself los!", sagte Lento energisch. Der Elf ließ seine Ohren hängen und zappelte mit den Füßen.

„Lasst Denda runter!", rief er oder sie, da der Name mehr nach einem Mädchen klang.

„Was ist denn hier los?"Harry, Lento und Lena sahen erschrocken zur Tür, die sie noch nicht entdeckt hatten. Dort stand Narzissa Malfoy und sah missbilligend auf sie herab.

Lena ließ den Hauselfen fallen, der sich sofort aus dem Staub machte – er verschwand im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes an Ort und Stelle.

„Und was sitzt du auf dem Boden, Junge?"

„Er hatte einen Schwächeanfall wegens Portschlüssel", antwortete Lento entschuldigend und half Harry auf. Narzissa hob eine Braue und maß Harry wieder mit einem langen Blick.

„Ich hoffe, die hat er nicht öfter..."

„Nein", antwortete Harry rasch. „Ich bin nur... noch nie mit einem gereist..."

Narzissa sah noch immer noch zufrieden aus. Sie rümpfte missbilligend die Nase und sagte dann:

„Mein Mann, Lucius Malfoy, duldet es nicht, wenn ihr zögert oder einen Fehler macht! Er bestraft es sofort! Also solltet ihr lieber gehorchen und tun, was er sagt!"Harry biss sich auf die Lippe, sagte aber nichts. Wieder gehorchen! Etwas, was ihm sehr schwer fiel.

„Nun... folgt mir... ich erkläre euch eure Aufgaben!"Noch etwas benommen stolperte Harry hinterdrein. Lento war damit beschäftigt, Lena böse Blicke zu zuwerfen, da diese staunend die Ausstattung von dem Anwesen der Malfoys begaffte. Harry wunderte sich darüber, denn eigentlich müsste sie doch schon oft genug in einem vornehmen Haus gewesen sein.

Er selbst war nicht minder erstaunt. Glänzend weißer Marmor, soweit das Auge reichte. Prächtig schimmernde Kronleuchter, edle aus Elfenbein bestehende Kerzenständer, teure grüne Teppiche, exotische Pflanzen, furchteinflößende Bilder, die hinter ihrem goldenen Rahmen saßen und ihnen misstrauisch hinterher sahen und merkwürdig aussehende Gegenstände, die Harry nicht in seinem so schon kargen Gedächtnis finden konnte.

Narzissa Malfoy führte die drei Diener in einen wahrhaft grünen Salon. Die Wände waren mit grünen Marmor bedeckt. Auf der Südseite konnte man durch fünf riesige gotische Fenster schauen, die jeweils von zwei silbernen Vorhängen flankiert wurden. Harry sah durch die Fenster nur das Schneegestöber draußen und einige weitere Mauern des Gebäudes. Es musste ja riesig sein!

In der Mitte des Salons stand ein ellenlanger Tisch, der aus teurem dunklen Edelholz bestand. Auch die dunkelbraunen Stühle drum herum mit dem dunkelgrünen Polstern sahen nicht minder beeindruckend aus.

Gegenüber des Tisches prasselte in einem dunklen Marmorkamin ein grünes Feuer und über den Tisch hing ein beeindruckender Kronleuchter, dessen Kerzen sogar leuchteten und ihn zum Glitzern brachten. An den freien Wänden aufgereiht standen antik aussehende Schränke, ebenfalls aus dunklem Edelholz bestehend. Darin reihten sich alte Bücher, Federkiele, aber auch Kugeln und andere magische Gegenstände auf.

Nur wenige Pflanzen standen in dem Raum und die sahen nicht so prächtig aus, wie die auf den Gängen.

„Ihr werdet mit den Hauselfen zusammen den Tisch decken!", erklärte Narzissa. „Danach begebt ihr beide euch zurück in die Küche!" Sie deutete auf Lento und Lena. „Ihr wartet dann solange, bis er zurück kommt!"Sie sah Harry an, der leicht schluckte. „Dann werdet ihr das Essen servieren und jeden Wunsch entgegennehmen, den unsere Gäste verlangen. Aufgrund eines besonderen Gastes sind daher jegliche Zaubereien untersagt!"Sie die drei streng an, doch Harry fand, dass sie sich besser verhielt, als Grindelwald.

„Du, mein Lieber."Sie wandte sich wieder an ihn. „Wie heißt du?"Sie fragte es nicht freundlich, sondern eher aus reiner Routine.

„Neo", antwortete Harry mechanisch, obwohl er lieber seinen richtigen Namen ausgesprochen hätte. Narzissa musterte ihn daraufhin besonders scharf.

„Nun, Neo, du wirst die Gäste empfangen und wirst dich für den Rest der Ferien um die Wünsche unseres besonderen Gastes kümmern, da dieser Hauselfen verabscheut!"

„Jawohl", antwortete Harry mechanisch und leierte damit das herunter, was er mit Anton geübt hatte.

Sie achtete nicht weiter auf ihn und wandte sich an Lento und Lena, um sie nach ihren Namen zu fragen. Ihnen erklärte sie, dass sie für den Rest der Ferien mit den Hauselfen zusammenarbeiten sollten und, falls der besondere Gast einen ausgefallenen Wunsch hatte, sich ebenfalls um diesen mit Harry zu kümmern hatten.

„Alle Teile des Hauses sind für euch verboten, außer der Küche, euren Zimmern und dem Salon!", sagte Narzissa dann abschließend. „Für dich, Neo, gilt, dass du dich dort aufzuhalten hast, wo unser besonderer Gast ist!"Harry nickte erneut mechanisch, doch er fragte sich, woher die Kraft dazu nahm. Er wollte gar nicht gehorchen .... er wollte nur sein Gedächtnis wieder finden. „Und gehorcht meinem Sohn Draco, der jeden Moment hier ankommen wird." Genau in dem Augenblick erklang ein lautstarker „Gong".

Mrs. Malfoy lief sofort los, nicht ohne ihnen zu sagen, dass sie anfangen sollten.

„Ey, seht euch den an!", rief Lena aufgeregt. Sie deutete auf ein riesiges Porträt eines Mannes, dass über dem Kamin hing und sie feindsinnig anstarrte. Die hüpfte von einer Person zur nächsten. Unter dem Porträt stand in dicken Lettern: „Salazar Slytherin"Die Worte lösten in Harry schon wieder Übelkeit in Harry aus und schnell wandte er sich ab.

„Ja, schaut krass aus", hörte Harry Lento noch gelangweilt antworten, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg zur Küche machte.

Auf den Weg dort hin wäre er fast mit jemanden zusammengestoßen. Rechtzeitig bremste er genau vor dem Antlitz des anderen ab und starrte genau in eiskalte graue Augen, die angeekelt zurückblickten. Harry wich einen Schritt zurück und murmelte eine Entschuldigung.

„Auf einen Draco Malfoy hat man auf zu passen!", antwortete sein Gegenüber schnarrend, was in Harry noch mehr Übelkeit und Kopfschmerzen auslöste. Er widerstand dem Drang etwas patziges entgegen zu setzen.

„Ich werde nächstes Mal vorsichtiger sein", antwortete er deswegen, jedoch kühler, als beabsichtigt.

„Das will ich hoffen! Von so etwas Niederem wie dir will ich ganz bestimmt nicht angefasst werden! Da bekomm ich Hautverätzungen!"Harry verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Er vernahm Schritte hinter ihm und vermutete, das es Lento und Lena waren.

Draco Malfoy rollte angesichts des Anblicks der anderen beiden mit den Augen.

„Noch mehr Abschaum", murmelte er.

„Hö?", machte Lena, doch Lento trat ihr auf den Fuß, so dass sie den Mund hielt.

„Beruhige dich, mein Sohn", sagte die kühle Stimme Narzissa. „Sie bleiben ja nur zwei Wochen."Malfoy-Junior zog scharf Luft ein und rümpfte genauso angeekelt wie seine Mutter vorhin in der Küche die Nase.

„Zwei Wochen? Haben wir wenigstes Dienstbotengänge, damit ich mir nicht die Augen an denen verderbe?"

„Nein, mein Schatz, haben wir nicht", antwortete Narzissa sehr kühl. „Und nun geh auf dein Zimmer und zieh dich um! Die Gäste kommen bald."Malfoy gehorchte wortlos, doch er machte einen demonstrativen Bogen um die drei Diener herum.

Harry wurde noch übler und er verzog sein Gesicht.

„Beeilt euch!", herrschte Mrs. Malfoy die „Dienstboten"an. „Ihr habt gehört, was ich gesagt habe!"Die drei nickten nur und gehorchten. Harry war unendlich froh von den Malfoys erst einmal Ruhe zu haben.

In der Küche angekommen übergab er sich zum zweiten Mal in der Spüle.

Und dabei hatten die Wochen gerade erst angefangen.


	5. Das Geschenk

_So, jetzt hab ich mich aber beeilt #smile# dafür komm ich leider nicht bei den anderen Geschichten weiter _   
  
_At Elena Danke, dass du mir vergiebts #sich verbeug# #breit smile#_   
_At Amy Lee Schnell genug? #g# Danke für dein Kommi  
_  
_At Kissymouse Jaah, hab mich beeilt #g# Joah, Harry erinnert sich schon schwach – das artet sich in Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit aus – der Zauber, der auf ihm liegt ist stark, doch mehr verrat ich nicht #smile#  
_  
_At PadfootLi Danke für dein Kompliment #sich irre freu# #die Rose nehm# #die und die anderen Kommis sie zum Schreiben animiert hat# Ich beeil mich #g# aber bald kommt das Abi und da ich noch viele Kapis vorhab, wird das dann doch wieder dauern T.T_   
  
Erinnerungen 

„Sag mal hast du dir den Magen verdorben, oder was?", fragte Lento, der Harry scharf musterte. Er trug einen Stapel Teller und war kalkweiß im Gesicht. Die Teller klirrten beängstigend, da Harry zitterte.

„Wahrscheinlich...", antwortete Harry leise. Jedoch glaubte er eher daran, dass es an etwas anderem lag.

„Ha!", stieß Lena aus, wobei sie fast den Wagen umschmiss, auf dem sie gerade die ganzen Getränke ordentlich platzierte. „Bei dem Fraß, den uns Grindelwald vorsetzt, ist das kein Wunder!"

Übereilig verteilte sie die Flaschen, welche klirrend am Rand zum Stehen kamen und dort bedrohlich wankten.

„Wirst du wohl aufhören!", zischte Lento, der dabei war das Besteck auf dem riesigen Tisch zu verteilen. „Wenn irgendwas zu Bruch geht..."

„Mach mal halblang!", kam es zurück. „Du gingst doch vorhin auch nich mit den Gläsern um, als wären sie Watte!"Das stimmte, denn auch Lento ließ die Gläser, was auf Edelholz sehr gut gelang, quer über den Tisch schlittern, bis sie am gewünschten Platz zum stehen kamen.

Harry seufzte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Recht langsam, aber mit zitternden Händen, verteilte er die Teller. Die kleine Hauselfe von vorhin ging ihm höflich zur Hand. Sie warf ihn zwar immer wieder empörte Blicke zu, da sie vorhin zum zweiten Male wegen ihm saubermachen musste, doch daran ließ er sich nicht stören. Er wunderte sich bloß, dass sie sich nicht darüber freute, dass sie noch mehr Arbeit hatte.

Nachdem sie zahlreiche Teller, etliches Besteck – es gab Mundwerkzeuge, von denen Harry gar nicht wusste, dass es sie überhaupt gab - , Gläser und Dekorationen verteilt hatten, kam Narzissa Malfoy vorbei und schickte Lento und Lena, die sich schon wieder in den Haaren hatten, in die Küche.

Harry sah sie erst mit einem ihrer durchdringenden Blicke an, wobei er leicht schlucken musste.

„Empfang die Gäste", sagte sie unvermittelt. Sie überreichte ihm eine Liste. „Überprüfe die Einladungen mit der Liste und lasse sie erst ein, wenn alles stimmt. Wenn sich jemand versucht ein zu schleichen, ruf mit dieser Kette..."Sie warf ihm eine silberne Kette zu, dessen Anhänger eine ebenso silberne Schlange mit smaragdgrünen Augen war. „...meinen Mann Lucius. Einfach über die Augen streichen. Und nun geh!"

Harry schluckte. Ihm war das hier alles nicht geheuer. Er wandte sich um und warf einen Blick auf die Liste. Doch kein einziger Name kam ihm bekannt vor.

„Bevor ich es vergesse", rief Narzissa und Harry stellte erschrocken fest, dass sie noch hinter ihm stand. „Der dunkle Lord ist unserer besonderer Gast und er steht nicht auf der Liste."Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. War das nicht der gewesen, mit dem er etwas zu tun gehabt hatte?

„Ich... wer ist der dunkle Lord?", fragte er sich noch einmal umdrehend. Die Blondhaarige hob eine Braue.

„Du kennst den dunklen Lord nicht?"Harry schüttelte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen den Kopf. Er konnte ihr ja schlecht sagen, dass er sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte.

„Oh, ich denke schon, dass du ihn erkennen wirst", antwortete Narzissa nur darauf. Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Platz, den sie ihm noch vor dem Tischdecken gezeigt hatte, wunderte er sich schon etwas, warum niemand da war, um ihn zu bewachen. Er konnte eigentlich ganz leicht abhauen.

Als er jedoch beim Eingang angekommen einen Blick nach draußen warf, schluckte er hart. Das Grundstück zog sich in Kilometerlänge und nur in weiter Ferne konnte er einen riesigen Zaun entdecken. Ein übersichtlicher mit Steinen gepflasterter Weg, den man gut sehen konnte, da es hier anscheinend noch nicht geschneit hatte, führte zu einem schmiedeisernen Tor, auf dessen Torpfosten zwei undefinierbaren Statuen standen, die sehr einem riesigen Hund ähnelten. Doch selbst mit Brille konnte Harry nichts genaueres erkennen.

Ergeben seufzend stellte er sich hinter das Podest, auf dem ein Stift zum Abkreuzen lag. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte er das Tor an und wusste, dass da durch die schlimmsten Zauberer kommen würden, die er nicht einmal kannte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape, der strengste und unfairste Zaubertranklehrer Hogwarts, saß auf dem bequemen roten Sessel Dumbledores und beobachtete ausdruckslos, wie dieser sich mit dem Auroren Kinsgley, der ihm gerade die Lage in der Aktion „Potter-Suche"berichtete. Er gestikulierte wild mit den Armen, was für den gelassenen Zauberer eigentlich recht unnormal war. Mit einem weißen Taschentuch wischte er sich das Blut von der Stirn, das sich schleichend langsam den Weg nach unten suchte.

„Nun beruhigen Sie sich doch erst mal", sagte Dumbledore. „Und setzen Sie sich – Sie sind ja verletzt!"

„Schon in Ordnung", murmelte er immer noch an seiner Stirn herumtupfend.

„Soll ich Poppy holen? Sie wird..."

„Nein!" Kingsley verwischte das Angebot wie einen Fliegenschwarm. „Ich will gleich zur Sache kommen!"Er sah Dumbledore ernst an.

Snape hob eine Braue und verschränkte die Arme. Kingsley versuchte schon seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten zur „Sache zu kommen", doch herausgekommen war bisher nur irrsinniger Unsinn.

„Nun, dann fangen Sie an", bat Dumbledore. Kingsley nickte und holte tief Luft.

„Ich habe Harry Potters Spur bis ins entfernte Scotland zurückgeführt", begann er zu erklären. Snape regte sich kurz, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Scotland?", fragte Dumbledore ungläubig. „Wie ist der Junge dort hin gekommen?" Kingsley zuckte mit den Schultern, was er sogleich bereute, weil erneut Blut von seiner Stirn lief. Er holte sein schon mit Blut beflecktes Taschentuch wieder hervor und tupfte weiter über seine Wunde.

„Und wer hat Sie verletzt?", setzte Dumbledore noch ruhig hinzu. Er stand auf, zog seinen Zauberstab und tippte mit diesen kurz gegen die Schläfe des Auroren. Der Blutfluss stoppte und es schien, als würde ein Muggel die ganze Szene zurückspulen – das Blut lief rückwärts und verschwand in den schon vom Blut verklebten Haaren. „Das ist nur vorübergehend. Sie werden dann doch zu Poppy gehen müssen..."Kingsley winkte ab.

„Die Wunde hat mir ein Monster von einem Mann zugefügt!", sagte er dann energischer. „Der gehört eingesperrt!"Er schnaufte kurz. „Und nun halten Sie sich fest! Dieser Mann hieß Grindelwald!"

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. Snape konnte regelrecht sehen, wie Erinnerungen an alte Zeiten in dem Mann hochstiegen, doch er verbiss sich jeglichen Kommentar.

„Grindelwald hatte also Nachfahren...", murmelte Dumbledore.

„Einen Nachfahren kann man das nicht nennen!", stieß Kingsley zornig aus. „Nur ein entfernter, verrückt gewordener Verwandter..."

„Vermuteten Sie Harry bei ihm?"

„Meine Spur führte mich zu einer alten riesigen Eiche und das Anwesen dieses Grindelwalds war das einzige, was in der Nähe war. Also klopfte ich dort, um die Leute zu befragen. Ein alter Butler öffnete und als ich ihm Potter beschrieb, zuckte er zwar kurz zusammen, sagte aber, dass nur sein Herr die Befugnis dazu habe Auskunft zu geben."

„Höchst merkwürdig", stellte Dumbledore fest. Kingsley nickte grimmig.

„Das dachte ich auch. Als dann Grindelwald mit einer Peitsche in der Hand erschien, wusste ich dann auch, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Er schrie, dass er mich zum Teufel jagen würde, wenn ich nicht bald verschwinde und schlug mehrmals mit der Peitsche nach mir." Kingsley seufzte. „Ich fühlte mich total überrumpelt. Nach zwei gezielten Treffern auf den Kopf apparierte ich sofort nach Hogsmeade."

Dumbledore erhob sich rasch.

„Kontaktieren Sie bitte sofort das Ministerium! Wir müssen handeln! Nicht auszudenken, wenn Harry noch dort ist!"Kingsley sprang ebenso schnell auf, nickte kurz und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Snape, der die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt hatte, sah ihm stirnrunzelnd hinterher.

„Was wolltest du mir sagen, Severus?", wehte Dumbledores nun wieder ruhige Stimme an sein Ohr. Snape wandte sich zu ihm um und antwortete mit kühler und sachlicher Stimme: „Heut Abend findet auf dem Anwesen der Malfoys eine Weihnachtsfeier statt. Aus zuverlässiger Quelle weiß ich, dass sämtliche Schwarzmagier Englands geladen sind und damit meine ich auch Alle. Es ist eigentlich eine getarnte Ratsversammlung."Dumbledore seufzte und sah ihn traurig an.

„Also auch Voldemort..."Snape nickte, wenn auch mit verkniffenem Gesicht.

„Ich halte es jedoch nicht für taktisch brillant, wenn Sie sämtliche Auroren auf das Anwesen der Malfoys anlegen. Dazu fehlen..."

„Die Beweise, ich weiß."Dumbledore sah ihn noch immer traurig an. „Aber ist es auch taktisch brillant, wenn du dort auftauchst?"

Snape lächelte zynisch und er sah, das es Dumbledore ein wenig verwunderte. Galant erhob er sich und strich sich seine lange schwarze Robe glatt, die ihm Respekt unter zahlreichen Schülern verschaffte.

„Ich denke schon... ich habe das Fest schließlich mit Lucius organisiert."Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn und sah Snape ernst an.

„Warum?"

„Lassen Sie das meine Sorge sein. Sie erfahren es noch früh genug." Mit diesen recht eisigen Worten verschwand der Zaubertranklehrer Severus Snape. Diesmal ließ er einen sichtlich verwirrten Dumbledore zurück, dessen siebter Sinn ihm sagte, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Weder bei Grindelwald, noch bei Severus Snape...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Mein Name ist Lucius Malfoy und ich wohne hier!", rief der silberblonde langhaarige Mann aufgebracht. Beängstigend fest schloss sich dessen Faust um den langen schwarzen Stock. Harry schluckte.

„Entschuldigen Sie", sagte er und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Ich wusste nicht..."Er verstummte unter dem eisigen Blick des Mannes und schluckte abermals.

„Ich dulde keine Fehler, Diener!", zischte dieser und mit einem Ruck hatte er den Stock auseinandergezerrt. Zum Vorschein kam ein bedrohlich wirkender Zauberstab. Harry schluckte abermals, doch er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

Malfoy hob den Zauberstab.

„Lucius!" Mitten in der Bewegung brach er ab und starrte zornig an Harry vorbei. Dieser erkannte an der Stimme die Frau des wütenden Mannes vor ihm. „Lucius, der Junge kann nichts dafür. Ich habe es ihm nicht erklärt."Ihre Stimme klang nicht flehend oder bittend, sondern neutral und kalt.

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt..."

„Lucius, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich dir etwas erklären muss", sagte Narzissa. Harry wagte nicht, sich umzudrehen, doch zu gerne hätte er die Miene der Frau gesehen, denn aus der Stimme konnte er nichts lesen.

Lucius Malfoy schob mit verkniffenen Gesicht den Stock wieder zusammen und warf Harry einen mörderischen Blick zu. Dann folgte er ohne ein weiteres Wort seiner Frau und ließ Harry wieder alleine.

Dieser lauschte mit angehaltenen Atem den verklingenden Schritten. Als er sich versichert hatte, dass die beiden Malfoys nicht mehr in der Nähe waren, rannte er nach draußen und übergab sich hinter einem riesigen Busch. Wieso kam ihm der unheimliche Mann nur so bekannt vor?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Ich habe die Mitglieder der DA noch einmal zusammengerufen, da wir eure Hilfe brauchen", erklärte Hermine vor den versammelten Leuten, die sie alle neugierig aber auch misstrauisch anstarrten. Sie versuchte so gut es ging ihre Nervosität zu verbergen.

„Weil du Hilfe brauchst", knurrte Ron leise. Hermine warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu. Ron konnte so unglaublich stur sein, wenn er glaubte, dass ihr Plan nicht klappen würde.

„Weswegen?", fragte nun Luna Lovegood, ein blondes, merkwürdig aussehendes Mädchen mit großen blauen Kulleraugen.

„Wegen Harry", antwortete Hermine leise. Die Blicke der ehemaligen DA-Mitglieder wurden noch verwunderter.

„Er ist verschwunden, ja und?", sagte Zacharias Smith halbherzig. Hermine wunderte sich, dass er überhaupt gekommen war. Cho Chang und ihre Freundin zum Beispiel fehlten. Auch die ganzen Jahresabgänger vermisste Hermine und so befanden sich nur ihre Mitschüler und einige Jüngere im Raum.

„Wir glauben zu wissen, wo er ist und wer dafür verantwortlich ist...", sagte Hermine entschlossen und sie spielte damit ihren besten Trumpf aus – der auch wirkte. Alle Anwesenden rissen die Augen auf und wer vorhin noch desinteressiert gewirkt hatte, hing nun an Hermines Lippen.

„Wo?", fragte Seamus Finnegan. „Und wer?"Hermine lächelte spitz und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Das erzähle ich euch, wenn ihr euch bereit erklärt uns zu helfen", sagte sie jeden anfunkelnd. Ihre Klassenkameraden, Ginny, Luna Lovegood und die Creevey-Brüder stimmten ihr sofort zu, während die übrigen zögerten. Doch dann sagten Sie auch zu.

Ron schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Hermine, das wird nichts", flüsterte er, doch sie beachtete ihn nicht.

„Also spann uns nicht länger auf die Folter!", drängte Dean. „Wer ist es gewesen? Du-weißt-schon-wer?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte sie bestimmt. „Wir vermuten, dass es..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry begrüßte mit ausdrucksloser Miene jede Hexe und Zauberer, die sich bei ihm vorstellten und ihm die Karte reichten. Gewissenhaft strich er sie ab und reichte ihnen dann das Einladungsschreiben zurück. Er verkniff es sich jedoch ihnen einen schönen Aufenthalt zu wünschen.

Bis jetzt lief alles gut. Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy waren heute nicht mehr bei ihm aufgetaucht und auch keiner diese furchteinflößenden Schwarzmagier löste wieder eine Übelkeitswelle bei ihm aus.

Harry beugte sich über das Pergament und strich gerade einen einzelnen Mann – einen gewissen Lestrange – aus der Liste, als sich jemand räusperte.

Er sah auf und blickte genau in zwei eiskalte schwarze Tunnel, die Augen darstellen sollten. Ein hakennasiger dürrer Mann stand in einer weiten schwarzen Robe vor ihm und musterte ihn scharf.

„Guten Abend, Sir", rasselte Harry seinen geübten Text herunter. „Ihre Karte bitte!"

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen reichte der Hakennasige ihm die Karte.

‚Severus Snape', las er. Harry blinzelte und sah noch einmal auf. Die Person vor ihm hob missbilligend eine Augenbraue. Eine erneute Übelkeitswelle rollte heran. Er spürte, wie er blass wurde und drängte Severus Snape die Karte regelrecht auf.

Er war froh, dass dieser Snape ohne ein Wort zu sagen einfach im Haus verschwand, denn lange hätte er es mit ihm nicht ausgehalten.

Die Übelkeitswelle rollte jedoch nach Snape für eine Weile nicht mehr mit so einer Intensität an. Bei einigen Namen, wie Crabbe und Goyle, wurde er leicht stutzig, doch sonst ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

Letztendlich waren alle Personen auf der Liste durchgestrichen. Fehlte nur noch der besondere Gast. Der ließ sich jedoch nicht blicken.

Harry war erleichtert. Er wusste nicht warum, aber dunkler Lord bedeutete definitiv nichts gutes.

Die Nacht schimmerte mit all ihrer Sternepracht klar auf ihn herab und langsam wurde es kühl. Harry schauderte und verschränkte die Arme. Er blinzelte in den Himmel und verfluchte ihn dafür, das sich keine Wolken zeigten, die den Abend vielleicht wärmer gestallten würden. Aber nein! Es wurde immer kälter!

Zu kalt...

Harry fröstelte auch innerlich – er bibberte geradezu mit den Zähnen. Er fragte sich, ob das denn normal wäre, doch als er aufsah, wusste er, dass dem nicht so war.

Das Tor öffnete sich zum zigsten Mal an diesem Abend und gab den Weg für eine schwarze Kutsche frei, die von zwei grausigen Karikaturen von Pferden gezogen wurden. Diese waren hautdünn ... ihre Haut lag an den Knochen an und die Augen schimmerten rot.

Harry schluckte. Je näher die Kutsche kam, um so kälter wurde ihm. Unruhig sah er zu, wie die Kutsche mit gebührendem Abstand zu den anderen zum Stehen kam. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass um das Gelände ein Apparierschutz gelegt wurde und das sehr weitläufig. Zudem waren die Gäste gezwungen ohne Flohpulver zu kommen – also hatte man sich auf eine mittelalterliche Methode geeinigt: Die Kutsche! Aber diese dort übertraf alles.

Die Türen öffneten sich und herausstieg ein kleiner untersetzter Mann mit wässrigen Augen – er ähnelte sehr einer Ratte. Bei dem Anblick des Mannes wurde Harry übel.

Aber bei dem Anblick des anderen „Mannes", der nun aus der Kutsche stieg, wurde ihm eisig kalt. Die Gestalt hatte ihr Gesicht mit einer schwarzen Kapuze verhüllt. Rote Augen blitzten mörderisch hervor und funkelten im gleichen Glanz, wie der Rubin auf dem nachtschwarzen Stock, den der Mann mit sich trug.

Der kleinere Mann zitterte heftig, als der größere vorbei schritt.

Harry starrte ihn an – und da passierte es. Ein Feuerwerk explodierte in seiner Narbe. Harry spürte deutlich, wie sie brannte, spürte, wie sich der Schmerz in seinen Kopf einnistete und seine ganzen Glieder zum Zittern brachte. Er wusste nicht warum, aber hatte Angst vor diesem Mann. Noch dazu wurde ihm noch schlechter – nicht nur seine Narbe brachte die Kopfschmerzen, sonder auch die aufkeimenden Erinnerungen.

Der dunkle Lord, Harry wusste sofort, dass er es war, sah ihn durchdringend an, als er an ihm vorbeilief – mit langsamen weiten Schritten.

Narzissa Malfoy hatte gesagt, dass er ihn auf keinen Fall ansprechen oder anstarren sollte und das tat er auch nicht. Er wusste den Blick des Lords auf sich, doch er sagte nichts und blickte stur, aber mit schmerzenden Kopf in die Nacht hinaus.

Die Schritte des Lords vernahm er nicht, wohl aber die tapsigen von Wurmschwanz. Er blieb solange steif wie ein Brett stehen, bis er diese verhallen hörte.

Diesmal gab er sich Mühe sich nicht zu übergeben. Wenn er weiter so machte, kippte er noch um und den Schwarzmagiern wollte er nicht so hilflos ausgeliefert sein.

Er stützte sich an seinem Podest ab und versuchte nicht zu zittern, was ihm jedoch kaum gelang. Er wollte sich losreißen, wollte in die Küche zu Streithähnen gehen und ihnen beim Bedienen helfen...

Nein... er wollte hier weg! Etwas dunkles... etwas sehr dunkles war hier anwesend und er wusste, wenn er nicht verschwand, dann würde ihm dieses Dunkle entgültig den Rest geben.

Es war ihm egal, ob er sein Gedächtnis noch nicht hatte. Es war ihm auch egal, was mit Lento und Lena passierte. So gut kannte er sie auch wieder nicht.

Andererseits... war er so egoistisch, dass er sie den Schwarzmagiern auslieferte?   
  
Mit zweifelnder Miene blickte er auf den Weg, auf den nun einsame Schneeflocken fielen. Harry blickte in den Himmel und stellte fest, dass seine erwünschten Wolken erschienen waren.

„Wo bleibst denn du, Mann", rief Lentos Stimme hinter ihm. „Die warten schon alle auf ihr Futter!"Harry atmete tief durch. Trotzdem er sie kaum kannte, konnte er sie nicht im Stich lassen. Mit ausdrucklosen Gesicht wandte er sich zu dem Wutnickel um.

„Boah ey, du siehst ja aus, als ob du einen Geist gesehen hättest!", rief er aus. Harry antwortete nicht und lief voraus. Erst, als eine gewisse Zeit verstrichen war, sagte er:

„Ich habe einen Geist gesehen..."Lento riss die Augen auf.

„Echt jetzt?"

„Spätestens, wenn du die Adligen bedienst, wirst du ihn auch sehen", sagte Harry ihn matt anblickend.

Lento runzelte die Stirn.

„Der dunkle Lord", stellte er schlicht fest. Harry nickte stumm und starrte wieder geradeaus. Die Küche war schon in Sichtweite.

„Den haste wohl trotz Gedächtnisschwund erkannt. Also bist du doch..."

„Sei still!", zischte Harry ihn anfunkelnd. „Wer immer ich auch bin, ich bin bestimmt nicht der beste Freund dieser Schwarzmagier!" Lento schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein... das bist du ganz bestimmt nicht."

Lena wartete schon mit drei Speisewagen auf sie, auf dem die herrlichsten Gerichte standen, die die Hauselfen zubereitet hatten.

„Was habta denn so lange gemacht, Jungens?", rief sie rüde. „Dieser schwule Luzizus Balfoy ist schon enmal vorbei gekommen und hat mich mit den Zauberstab bedroht!"

Lentos Miene schwang sofort um.

„Er heißt Lucius Malfoy und wenn er hört, dassde den schwul nennst, bist du tot!"Harry packte wortlos einen Wagen und schob ihn zur Tür hinaus.

„Na und! Wes eh ne, was ich noch hier will!"Sie schüttelte den Wagen, so das Schüsseln klirrten.

„Schön!", kam es giftig zurück. Er packte den Wagen sehr energisch an. „Dann latsch doch in den Saal und verkünde, dassde dich weigerst irgendwas zu machen."

„Das werdsch machen!", grollte Lena.

„Kommt endlich!", sagte Harry, den Wagen energisch nach vorn schiebend. „Sonst bringen die uns noch wirklich um!"Lento und Lena funkelten sich noch einmal wütend an und folgten dann Harry in den großen Saal.

Der war überfüllt mit schwarzen Zauberern und Hexen. Harry schluckte abermals. Der dunkle Lord saß genau an der Stirnseite des Tisches vor dem Bild des grimmig dreinblickenden Salazar Slyherins, doch seine Kapuze hatte er nicht abgenommen.

Jeweils rechts und links von ihm an der Querseite saßen Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy. Neben Lucius Malfoy saß Severus Snape und neben Narzissa Malfoy ihr Sohn.

Alle eiskalten Blicke wandten sich zu ihnen um, als sie den Saal betraten und selbst Lena versteifte sich.

Lucius Malfoy erhob sich. Mit energischer Miene und bedrohlich schnelle Schritten eilte er voraus zu den drei Dienern und baute sich vor ihnen auf.

„Ihr seid zu spät!", zischte er giftig. „Das wird Konsequenzen haben!"Seine Augen sprühten vor Zorn.

„Ihr zwei!"Er deutete auf Lento und Lena. „Fangt gefälligst an! Und du... **Neo**...", er betonte den Namen richtig, „...du kommst mit mir!"

Harry sah unschlüssig auf den Wagen, stellte aber unter dem Blick des Malfoys fest, dass er ihn nicht brauchte.

Lucius wies ihn an sich neben den Kamin zu stellen und sich nicht zu rühren. Harry war das mehr als peinlich und unangenehm, doch er konnte nicht anders, als gehorchen und so stellte er sich dort hin und überließ sich den mörderischen Blicken der Schwarzmagier.

Lento und Lena verteilten schweigend Essen und Getränke und mussten sich dann stramm neben den Wagen aufstellen. Harry sah Lena an und er wusste, dass sie bestimmt nicht ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen würde. Dafür hatte sie zu viel Angst.

Die Schwarzmagier unterhielten sich gedämpft. Harry, der ganz in der Nähe des Lords stand, der nur etwas trank und noch dazu aus seinem eigenen Becher, zitterte leicht. Zu den Kopfschmerzen waren Lichtblitze aufgetaucht, die vor seinen Augen tänzelten.

Als die hohen Herrschaften das Essen beendeten, erhob sich Lucius Malfoy ein weiteres Mal.

„My Lord!"Er verbeugte sich tief vor dem dunklen Lord. „Ich möchte Euch, bevor Ihr mit Eurer Rede beginnt, etwas darbieten."

„Fasse dich kurz, Lucius", antwortete eine eisige Stimme und die Lichtblitze vor Harrys Augen wurden größer.

„Jawohl, My Lord. Meine Frau und ich haben uns erlaubt ein Geschenk für Euch zu besorgen." Er schnippte mit den Fingern. „Neo, komm her!"

Harry wollte nicht, doch seine Beine schienen einen eigenen Willen entwickelt zu haben. Mechanisch marschierte er auf Lucius zu, der direkt neben dem dunklen Lord stand. Die Lichtblitze vernebelten seinen Blick, doch er fand trotzdem den Weg zu Malfoy.

Bei ihm angekommen zwang ihn dieser dem dunklen Lord direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Das ist Neo", erklärte er kalt lächelnd. „Ich denke, dass er Euch einen guten Dienst erweisen wird und sich als Eurer neuer getreuer Diener hervorragend eignet. Die anderen Beiden werde ich nach den Ferien zurückbringen, da sie ein flegelhaftes Benehmen an den Tag legen."Er verbeugte sich abermals.

Harry war so schlecht, dass er meinte jeden Moment umkippen müsste. Er sollte dem dunklen Lord dienen? Für immer?

Die Augen des Lords funkelten ihn an.

„Ich werde eure Gabe zu schätzen wissen, denn sie kommt zur rechten Zeit", antwortete er kalt. „Wurmschwanz hat ausgedient."Auf diese Aussage hin quiekte jemand am Tisch entsetzt auf und Harry wandte den Blick zu dem Geräusch. Wurmschwanz war aufgesprungen und starrte seinen Herrn an.

„Aber... aber My Lord..."Dieser erhob sich so schnell, dass Harry zusammenzuckte.

„Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt zu sprechen!", sagte er ruhig, so ruhig, dass fast die ganze Halle erschauderte.

Wurmschwanz biss sich auf die Lippen – es sah aus, als würde er mit zwei großen Nagezähnen darauf herumkauen.

„Aber..."

„Schweig! Crucio!"Wie aus dem Nichts schoss ein Blitz auf Wurmschwanz zu. Er riss die Augen auf und wälzte sich in binnen Sekunden gepeinigt auf dem Boden. Der dunkle Lord lachte leise. Harrys Narbe brannte.

„Schafft mir diesen Abschaum aus den Augen!"Zwei Schwarzmagier gehorchten sofort und packten den schreienden kleinen Mann. Sie schleppten ihn nach draußen und seine Schreie waren noch lange zu hören. Lento und Lena waren zurückgewichen und ihre Gesichter hatten jegliche Farbe verloren.

Der dunkle Lord wandte sich an Harry.

„Ich hoffe, dass du mir bessere Dienste erweisen wirst, als Wurmschwanz", sagte er leise. Harry rührte sich nicht. Er wusste, dass er ihm dienen sollte, aber für immer? Niemals!

Der dunkle Lord hob eine Hand und berührte leicht Harry Wange. Der Lichtblitz in Harry Kopf wurde größer und der Schmerz in seiner Narbe erreichte eine grausame Intensität. Er keuchte kurz auf, hielt sich seinen Kopf und dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn herum.

Das letzte, was er hörte war die Entschuldigung von Lucius:

„Er hat leider noch nichts gegessen. Er muss von der Freude übermannt worden sein."


	6. Das Mal

_**Hüstel** **umschaus** Jaah, ich weiß, dass ich mir verdammt vieel Zeit gelassen hab. Verzeiht, aber ich habe jede Menge Schulstress gehabt. Da jetzt Ferien sind, will ich mal hoffen, dass ich wenigstens der „Schatten und Der Mond"und „Schmerz der Verleugnung"vollenden kann, denn sonst leg ich die Beiden Storys auf Eis. Amnesia soll etwas länger werden – zumindest habe ich es geplant gehabt, aber vielleicht auch nicht **g** _

_At Kissmouse **auf Knien herumrutsch** Ahh – so schnell ist es dann doch nicht weitergangen – sorry ich hoffe, ich schaffe es wieder schneller weiter zu schreiben **hoff**_

_Deine Fragen sind mehr als berechtigt. Wie gesagt, Harry ist „verkleidet" und Gedächtnislos – tja und mehr darf ich auch nicht sagen – den Plan Severus' erfährst du leider auch noch nicht, aber ich habe schon kleine Hinweise gegeben **g** Danke für dein Review Ich freu mich immer wieder und es spornt mich an schneller zu schreiben_

_At MissGranger Danke **freu** so viel Lob **freudele** Auch dir noch mal sorry, dass ich solange gebraucht hab – dein zweiter Review hat mich dann richtig angespornt weiter zu schreiben, auch wenn es nicht viel geworden ist T.T Also jetzt geht's weiter und ich versuch mich zu beeilen, kann aber nix versprechen **drop** _

_Ps.: Die Story ist noch nicht gebetat, da Berendis im Urlaub ist **ihr mal schöne grüße send** _

* * *

Als Harry wieder erwachte, fand er sich in einem riesigen Himmelbett wieder. Neben ihm saß die Hauselfe – Denda – und tupfte ihm die Stirn ab.

Harry stöhnte und die Hauselfe zuckte zurück.

„Wo - wo bin ich?", fragte er benommen.

„In Malfoy Manor, Sir", piepste das Wesen. Seit wann sprach sie ihn mit „Sir"an? Harry erinnerte sich dumpf. Er war hier her gekommen als gekaufter Diener und nun musste er dem dunklen Lord dienen. Komischerweise kamen ihm die Namen gar nicht mehr so bekannt vor.

Jedoch erinnerte er sich genau an die Dinge, die Lento über den dunklen Lord gesagt hatte. Ihm wurde unbehaglich zumute. Wenn er einen Zeitpunkt zum Fliehen brauchte, dann war das jetzt der Günstigste.

Harry schlug energisch die Decke zurück und fegte dabei aus versehen den Elf vom Bett – aber auch nur, um gleich darauf wieder mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht auf das Bett zurück zu sinken.

Er hielt sich den Arm, der sich anfühlte, als würde er in Flammen stehen. Vorsichtig wagte er es einen Blick nach unten auf seinen Arm zu werfen. Er zog scharf Luft ein. Als er die Hand wegnahm, kam ein Totenschädel zum Vorschein, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand.

Mit aufgerissenen Augen betrachtete Harry das grausame Tattoo. Er bemerkte gar nicht Denda, die sich still und heimlich an ihm vorbeischlich und dann wie angewurzelt im Zimmer stehen blieb.

„Nana, Elfe, habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du auf ihn aufpassen sollst?", ertönte eine schneidend kalte Stimme aus dem Schatten der Tür.

Harry war ebenso erschrocken, wie die Elfe, denn er zuckte heftig zusammen und sah auf. Aus dem Schatten heraus trat der schwarzhaarige Mann von - wie lange lag er hier eigentlich schon? - gestern Abend, an dessen Namen sich Harry nur noch dumpf erinnern konnte. Seviros Schlange? Nein, das klang ja albern.

Harry sah den Mann mit wachsamer Miene an, der die Elfe packte und sie zurück auf sein Bett schmiss.

„Aber Meister", piepste das Wesen. „Master Malfoy sagte, wenn er wach ist, dann sollte Denda dem Herrn..."

„Nichts wirst du!", zischte der Mann giftig und die Elfe zuckte zusammen. „Das werde ich selbst tun."Der hackennasige gruselige Mann wandte sein Antlitz Harry zu, der versuchte keine Angst zu zeigen. Der Mann zog eine Flasche aus seinem Umhang und bot sie – besser gesagt zwang sie Harry auf.

„Hier!", sagte er energisch. „Trink das!"Harry nahm zwar die Flasche an, betrachtete sie jedoch argwöhnisch.

„Was ist das?", fragte er.

„Ein Stärkungstrank", kam die kurz angebundene Antwort. „Ich werde es überwachen, dass du ihn jeden Tag trinkst."Harry schluckte, als er das Funkeln in den Augen seines Gegenübers sah. Er wusste sofort, dass dieser sein „Angebot"wahr machen würde.

Harry entkorkte die Flasche und schluckte den Trank schnell herunter. Er schmeckte eisig und die Kälte von ihm breitete sich im ganzen Körper aus und selbst durch seinen Kopf zischte kurz ein dumpfer Schmerz, der von der Kälte ausgelöst wurde. Harry schüttelte sich und gab dem Mann die Flasche zurück, der sie ihm regelrecht entriss.

Der hackenasige Mann wirbelte herum und wollte wieder gehen.

„Äh, Sir", brachte ihn Harry zum Stehen.

„Was?" Die schwarzen Tunnel trafen ihn.

„Was... was ist das da auf meinem Arm?"Er deutete auf den Totenschädel, doch er wagte es nicht ihn zu berühren. Es verwirrte ihn, als der Mann zu lächeln begann. Doch es war ein zynisches und keinesfalls ein freundliches Lächeln.

„Der Lord kennzeichnet sein Eigentum", erklärte er gedehnt und mit einer gewissen Schadenfreude in der Stimme. Irrte sich Harry, oder klang sie auch ein wenig verbittert? „Er hat dir das dunkle Mal verpasst, nachdem du glorreicher Weise umgefallen warst! Glückwunsch! Du bist nun ein Todesser!"Und mit diesen zynischen Spruch verließ der Schwarzhaarige endgültig das Zimmer. Harry sah ihn nur mit offenem Munde hinterher.

* * *

„Sir müssen Essen! Sir dürfen nicht verhungern! Denda sagt, das Sir essen müssen!"Harry sah die Elfe mit stumpfen Blick an, die ihm auf einem silbernen Tablett einen Teller Tomatensuppe entgegenhielt. Doch Harry verspürte keinen Hunger. Das Wort Todesser hatte bei ihm eine Art Trauma ausgelöst, obwohl er nicht einmal wusste, was es bedeutete.

Vor fünf Minuten war Narzissa hereingekommen, die ihn mit merkwürdigen Blick (wie immer) gemustert hatte. Sie hatte ihm erklärt, dass Denda nun seine Elfe sei. Diese zog sie kurz zur Seite und schärfte ihr ein, dass sie gut auf ihren Herrn aufpassen sollte. Seit dem wich Denda nicht mehr von seiner Seite und versuchte ihm das Essen aufzuzwängen.

„Sir!", piepste das Wesen. „Bitte, Sir! Essen Sie!"Harry sah sie an und nahm tonlos das dargebotene Tablett an. Lustlos rührte er in der schmackhaft roten Suppe herum und vermischte sie mit der weißen Sahne, so dass sich das Rot weißlich färbte.

Die Elfe dachte gar nicht daran vom Bett herunter zu gehen. Sie bestand herrisch darauf, dass Harry seine Malzeit aufaß und so fügte er sich seinem Schicksal.

Gerade, als er zu Ende gegessen hatte, stürmte ein aufgelöster Lento und eine total überdrehte Lena in den Raum.

„Mensch, Alter!", rief Lento. „Das is nich wahr, oder?! Das is nich wahr!" Lento fuchtelte wild mit den Armen herum, während Denda mit ihr Köpfchen schüttelte und Harrys lehren Teller abräumte.

„Er hats doch net wirklich getan, oder?", rief Lena.

„Wie ist das passiert?", rief wieder Lento.

„Das is der Hammer! Das kann net sein!"

Harry starrte die Beiden jeweils abwechselnd an, die sich mit ihren aufgeregten Sprüchen ständig abwechselten. Als sie kurz nach Atem rangen, ergriff er die Initiative.

„Wenn ihr meint, dass er mir einen Totenschädel verpasst hat, dann... ja!", sagte er schnell und recht energisch. Zur Bestätigung hielt er den gepeinigten Arm hoch.

Lento und Lena zogen scharf Luft ein.

„Mann...", kam es aus beiden Mündern. Lentos Gesicht wurde ernst.

„Harry, das is nich gut!", sagte er an sein Bett tretend. „Du bist aufgenommen worden in den engsten Kreis der Todesser! Wir mussten uns den ganzen Scheiß ja mit anhören! Malfoy betonte immer wieder, was für gute Dienste du doch leisten würdest, ey! Der Typ hatse doch nicht mehr alle! Der dunkle Lord schien vollends überzeugt zu sein, doch damit du nicht mehr abhauen kannst, verpasste er dir das Mal!"Harry starrte Lento nur an. Bei jedem Satz war ihm schlechter geworden und er befürchtete, dass die Tomatensuppe gleich wieder nach oben wandern würde.

„Was macht ihr überhaupt hier?", versuchte Harry abzulenken. Lento und Lena sahen sich kurz an.

„Wir äh... wir haben uns nach oben geschlichen", sagte Lento schnell. „Wir haben ein Gespräch belauscht und herausgefunden, wo du dich befindest..."

„Also dürft ihr gar nicht hier oben sein", schloss Harry trocken.

„Jep", kam es von beiden einstimmig. „Aber...", fuhr Lento schnell fort. „Wir wollten dir nur sagen... du hast nur noch zwei Tage Zeit... dann... musst du mit dem Lord gehen..."Harry schluckte. Die Vorstellung bereitete ihm Unbehagen. „Wir äh... wir wollen abhauen... wenn wir wieder zurückgeschafft werden... komm mit uns oder... bleib bei deinem Lord..."

„Das ist nicht mein Lord!", rief Harry aufgebracht. „Das ist nicht mein Lord..."Seine Stimme versagte.  
  
"Jetzt ist er es schon", sagte Lento ohne Mitleid. „Wir wissen, dass du nichts dafür kannst, aber – entweder du fliehst mit uns oder du rennst mit dem Lord in den Tod."Harry blinzelte.

„Warum in den Tod?", fragte er verwundert. „Würde er mich umbringen, wenn ich nicht tue, was er sagt?"Lento sah ihn noch immer mit einem ihm nicht ähnlich sehenden Ernst an.

„Erstens das und Zweitens weiß man nie, was die Gegenspieler gehortet haben... wie gesagt... in zwei Tagen... du hast ja noch Zeit..."

„Aber..." Harry hielt jedoch inne, als das Geräusch knarrender Dielen ertönte. Seine „Herren"waren hier her unterwegs.

„Los, wir verschwinden!", sagte Lento hastig. „Ich hoffe... bis dann..."Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die Beiden aus dem Zimmer; diesmal nicht überstürmt und hastig, sondern still und heimlich.

Harry hatte keine Zeit über das Gesagte nachzudenken, denn kaum waren die Beiden verschwunden, betraten der Mensch den Raum, den er jetzt am Wenigsten gebrauchen konnte.

* * *

„Nein!"

„Das glaube ich nicht!"

„Bist du dir sicher?"

Hermine sah die anderen erhobenen Hauptes an. Ihre klugen braunen Augen glitten über den DA, die sich heute wieder zur Krisensitzung versammelt hatten.

„Doch! Er ist heute und gestern nicht da gewesen! Das hat unsere Vermutung bestätigt! Er hat etwas damit zu tun!"

„Aber Hermine", sagte nun Ron fast flehend. „Du weißt, dass wir ihm schon mal Unrecht getan haben! Snape ist eigen; aber er wird nichts mit Harrys Verschwinden zu tun haben!"Hermine funkelte ihn an.

„Wenn du es besser weißt – dann stell dich hier hin und sag es uns!", sagte sie schnippisch. Sie trat zur Seite und bot ihrem Freund den Platz an, den sie vorher eingenommen hatte – sie stand auf einer Holzkiste, um jeden im Raum der Wünsche in die Augen sehen zu können.

Ron senkte sein Haupt und sagte nichts mehr. Ihm war es zu einfach Snape wieder alles in die Schuhe zu schieben. Was sollte der Zaubertranklehrer schon für Gründe haben Harry verschwinden zu lassen?

„Ich glaube dir, Hermine", sagte Ginny die Anderen übertönend.

„Ich auch!", fiel Luna ein. Ein Stimmgewirr setzte ein, in denen viele Hermine beipflichteten, andere mit gerunzelter Stirn nach vorne blickten und wieder Andere ganz Laut ihren Zweifel kundtaten.

„Wer ist dafür, dass wir unseren Plan durchführen?", rief Hermine in die Menge. Sofort verstummte alles. Alle sahen Hermine an, die wieder auf ihrer Kiste stand und ruhig in die Runde sah. Die Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee sahen sich verunsichert gegenseitig an. Dann hoben sich die ersten Hände: Ginny, Luna, Parvati, Seamus, Neville und zu großer Überraschung Hermines: Ron. Andere Hände folgten, was hieß: Deutliche Mehrheit!

„Gut!", sagte Hermine lächelnd und übereifrig. „Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt! Heut ist Sonntag – der Tag, an dem wir genau wissen, wann und wo Snape mit seinem Partner hier auftaucht! Ich hoffe ihr habt eure Aufgaben nicht vergessen!"Neville meldete sich zaghaft.

„Ich... äh..."

„Du stehst Schmiere am Haupttor", sagte Ron schnell für ihn. Daraufhin schenkte Hermine Ron ein ehrliches Lächeln, was ihn bis zur Nasenspitze erröten ließ.

„Dann ist alles besprochen", fuhr Hermine fort. „Wir sehen uns heut Abend!"

Damit war das letzte Wort gesprochen...

* * *

Hermine zog ihren Umhang noch näher an ihren Körper. Ihr Atem bestand aus weißem Niederschlag und unter ihren Füßen knirschte der Schnee. Es hatte nicht oft geschneit in letzter Zeit, doch gerade an diesem Tage war der Schnee in Massen herabgegangen. Das erschwerte ihren Plan einiger Maßen.

Ron war die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt den Schnee mit einem Zauber zu glätten, damit keine Spuren zu sehen waren. Andere schlichen an ihre zugewiesene Plätze und gaben Hermine in Form von einem kurzen weißem Funken, der nicht sofort auffiel, aber Hermines geübtes Auge erkennen konnte, das OK.

Ron sprach die letzten Zauber und eilte dann zu Hermine.

„Wir hätten sollen einen Zauber heraussuchen, der verhindert, dass wir überhaupt erst verräterische Spuren machen!", sagte er keuchend.

„Dazu war keine Zeit mehr, Ron", sagte Hermine energisch. „Los, komm jetzt!"Sie zog Ron mit sich in ein kahles Gebüsch, hinter dem sie aufgefallen wären, wenn Hermine keinen Zauber über sie gesprochen hätte.

Sie rückten nah aneinander und beobachteten stumm den Punkt, wo Snape bald auftauchen würde. Hermine zog sich die lange Kapuze über den Kopf, damit sie niemand erkennen konnte, und sah Ron auffordernd an. Er starrte eher ängstlich zurück, tat es ihr aber nach. Für einen Moment fühlte sich die Braunhaarige an die Todesser erinnert, denn auch sie trugen lange schwarze Umhänge mit Masken, um ja nicht erkannt zu werden. Nur fehlten den Hogwartsschülern die Masken.

Stille legte sich über das kühle Gelände. Hermine meinte, das sie sogar das Fallen der Schneeflocken vernahm. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Schloss, welches eine majestätische Unantastbarkeit ausstrahlte. Wie sehr man sich da nur irren konnte.

Plötzlich rüttelte sie Ron ganz aufgeregt am Arm. Hermine wandte ihren Kopf wieder blitzschnell zu ihm um und wollte ihn anfahren, doch er deutete auf die besagte Stelle: Snape stand dort – zumindest vermuteten sie es, denn er trug einen langen Umhang mit Kapuze, der sein Gesicht vollkommen verdeckte. Er hatte sich dem Weg, der zu Hogsmeade führte, zugewandt. Auf diesen schritt eine weitere Person entlang: Die Kontaktperson.

Hermine fragte sich fieberhaft, wo der Zaubertranklehrer so plötzlich hergekommen war und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab fester. Aparieren konnte er nicht und aus dem Schloss durfte er auch nicht gekommen sein, denn das hätten sie gehört.

"Schön dich zu sehen, Severus", sagte eine aristokratische Stimme, welche Hermine sofort erkannte: Lucius Malfoy! „Wie sieht es aus? Hat der alte Tattergreis angebissen?"

„Das kann ich nicht sagen", antwortete Snape leise knurrend. „Aber ich denke, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist. Seine Fragen sind treffend."

„Und du gibst ihn nur die zurechgelegten Antworten, oder?"Zweifel schwang in Lucius Stimme mit.

„Natürlich! Wieso zweifelst du?"

„Severus... du bist ein Mann, der nie auf einer Seite stand – wenn es dir zu heiß wird, kann es passieren, dass du von der Schippe springst... schließlich spielen wir hier gegen die größten Mächte!"Snape gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich.

„Es war meine Idee, Lucius..."In seiner Stimme schwang eine Bestimmtheit mit, die selbst Lucius nichts gegenteiliges erwidern ließ.

„Natürlich... was ist mit dem Jungen?"Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen. Harry?

„Es hat sich nichts geändert."Für einen Moment war Lucius ruhig. Dann sagte er:

„Wir sollten unseren Plan bald in die Tat umsetzen. Die Zeit eilt uns voraus. Narzissa hat schon alles vorbereitet."

„Ich denke, es reicht, wenn wir nach den Weihnachtsferien beginnen." Hermine hob kurz die Hand und ließ sie gleich darauf wieder sinken. Sie hatte genug gehört.

„Vortrefflich... dann ist es also abgemacht..."

„STUPOR!" Die beiden Zauberer waren dermaßen überrumpelt, dass sie sich gar nicht gegen die zahlreichen Schockzauber währen konnten. Getroffen fielen sie zu Boden und blieben reglos liegen. Der Unterricht in DA hatte sich gelohnt.

Langsam traten die vermummten Schüler aus ihren Verstecken heraus. Sie glichen schwarzen unheilverkündenden Gespenstern ohne Gnade – dabei waren es nur Schüler...

„Zapfen wir ihnen das Gedächtnis an", sagte Hermine leise. Sie sah trotz der Kapuze, dass Ron aschfahl geworden war.

* * *

„Nun komm schon!", rief Narzissa aufgebracht Harry zu, der noch an seiner umständlichen Robe herumfummelte. „Der Lord wartet nicht gerne!"Diese Worte ließen den Schwarzhaarigen blass werden. Er ließ die langen Ärmel fallen und eilte Narzissa hinterher.

„Sage nie etwas, wenn er es dir nicht befiehlt!", begann die blonde Frau zu erklären. Harry nickte nur. Seine Blicke wanderten ständig über die Bilder von den grimmigen Zauberern und Hexen. „Und tue alles, was er sagt, selbst wenn es merkwürdig klingt!" Harry nickte abermals mit zugeschnürter Kehle. Zum Sprechen fühlte er sich nicht mehr imstande. Er war froh, dass es vorhin nur Narzissa gewesen war, die ihn aufgesucht hatte und nicht irgendein anderer Todesser. Trotzdem verhieß ihr Auftauchen nichts Gutes.

Stumm eilten sie die Gänge entlang. In den unteren Stockwerken befanden sich nur Marmorfußböden und so hörte man nur das Klacken von Narzissas Schuhen.

Vor einer gewaltigen und verzierten Flügeltür blieben sie stehen.

„Denke an meine Worte!", sagte Narzissa noch einmal leise, bevor sie an die Tür klopfte.

„Herein", ertönte eine kalte Stimme, die Harry zu Eis gefrieren ließ. Narzissa öffnete, rührte sich aber nicht vom Fleck und sah Harry auffordernd an. Sie ruckte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung des Raumes. Harry sprang sofort ein riesiger Sessel ins Auge, dessen Lehne ihm zugewandt war. Er stand vor einem schwarzen Marmorkamin, der mit Schlangen verziert war.

Da Harry sich nicht vom Fleck rührte, gab ihm Narzissa einen kleinen Stoß in den Rücken. Er schluckte und betrat den Raum. Hitze, wie schon in Grindelwalds Büro, schlug ihm entgegen. Die schlechten Erinnerungen daran stiegen in ihm hoch. Auch wenn er nicht viele besaß, diese waren schon mehr als genug.

Harry erinnerte sich auch noch dumpf an den Text. Er blinzelte.

„My Lord?", sagte er zaghaft und leise.

* * *

_Welch Ironie **hüst hüst** öhm ja, ich weiß – dafür, dass ich einen Monat gebraucht habe, ist es nicht viel und auch nicht gut – aber ich kann schon mal so sagen, dass ihr im nächsten Kapitel mehr erfahrt und ich hoffe, dass ich es schaffe es noch in dieser Woche zu vollenden – vielleicht sogar heute, aber man sollte den Teufel nie an die Wand malen **g** _


	7. Fehlschlag neu!

_Ja, ich habe das Kapitel neu bearbeitet. Ich kam mit dem Elementargeist nicht klar. Eigentlich sollte sich die Geschichte so entwickeln, dass Harry von einem Elementargeist besessen war, der einmal Voldis Frau gewesen war. Äther, die dieser eigentlich nur benutzte und die ihm weimachen wollte, dass sie mächtiger wäre, als er. Woraufhin er sich spaltete und sie sich in Harry einnistete - unter anderem. Doch das wurde einfach zu kompliziert._

_Ich schmiss die ganze Storyline über Bord und schrieb es noch mal um. Das einzige, was ich umschreiben musste, war Kapitel sieben, Fehlschlag. Ich habe es nicht komplett überarbeitet, ein wenig in der Mitte und dann am Ende. _

_**Es tut mir auch unendlich Leid, wenn ich jetzt erst weiterschreibe! Aber nach zahlreichen HPmusikvideos, habe ich es wieder versucht. Ich will diese Story endlich beenden, es ist ein Kraus, dass ich es nie schaffe einmal konsequent zu bleiben. **_

_**Wie immer: KEIN SLASH! Einige unter euch haben sich gewünscht, dass es sich zu Slash entwickelt, aber das werde ich nicht tun. Es gibt schon zuviele Slashffs, ich selbst schreibe sogar eine. Nun, ich werde mich dann mal Kapitel acht widmen. #g# **_

_**LG Oriona FROHE OSTERN ** _

_**Fehlschlag**_

„Ah, Neo – schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht. Komm her!" Die Stimme Voldemorts klang weder erfreut, besorgt oder wütend. Er schien sein Auftauchen emotionslos zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Ein bleiche spindeldürre Hand tauchte hinter der Sessellehne auf. Hinter Harry krachte die Tür zu, was ihn fürchterlich zusammenzucken ließ.

Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung; einen Fuß auf den anderen setzend. Der Weg zu Voldemorts Sessel kam ihm wie ein Kilometer vor. Als er neben dem Sessel stehen blieb und dem „Mann" in die Augen schaute, wiederstand er nur mühevoll der Versuchung nicht zu schlucken.

Diese „Nüstern" im Gesicht und diese roten schlangengleichen Augen lösten in ihm immer noch eine Art Schauer aus. Eine gewisse Düsternis legte sich auf sein Herz. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er diese nicht mehr vertreiben konnte. Dieses „Etwas"... er konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen, doch tapfer hielt er den Blick in die roten Augen stand.

Sein Gegenüber verzog den Mundwinkel.

„Lucius setzt große Stücke auf dich, Neo", begann Voldemort. „Ich hoffe für dich und... für ihn, dass er Recht behält..." Harry schluckte, als etwas mörderisches in den Augen des dunklen Lordes aufblitzte.

„Ich bin Euch treu ergeben, My Lord", sagte Harry, weil er meinte, dass es nun Zeit war so etwas zu sagen. Empfinden tat er dies aber nicht und genau das war sein Fehler.

Der dunkle Lord lachte leise.

„Du lügst, mein Lieber." Das Feuer im Kamin züngelte hoch und Harry schluckte abermals. „Aber was soll ich von einem Jungen, der nichts im Kopf hat, anderes erwarten?"

Harry starrte ihn an. Was meinte er damit? Das er dumm war?

„Ein starker Gedächtniszauber liegt... auf dir." Der Junge tat alles, um sein Entsetzen zu verbergen. „Du gehörst neu erzogen..." Die Augen blitzten erneut auf, sodass Harry nun doch einen Schritt zurückwich. „Lucius hatte Recht... du könntest dich als ganz nützlich erweisen... nützlicher, als Wurmschwanz bist du allemal, Neo!"

* * *

Ein bedächtiges Schweigen lag über der Versammlungsrunde des DA. Alle starrten sie auf die im Schatten stehende Person, die mit verschränkten Armen an einer Tafel stand und sie alle mit blitzenden Augen musterte. 

„WAS habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?", bellte eine kalte Stimme und die Schüler zuckten zusammen. Hermine schluchzte laut auf, als Snape zu sprechen begann. Es war alles schief gegangen... alles. Nicht nur, dass Snape und Malfoy so plötzlich wieder aus ihrem Koma aufwachten und sie überwältigten... nein... sie hatten auch rein gar nichts über Harry herausfinden können und sie waren aufgeflogen.

Lucius Malfoy stand am Fenster und schaute nach draußen in die verschneite Nacht. Er schenkte den Schülern nicht die geringste Beachtung und schien sich irgendwo anders zu befinden.

Sie hatten die Beiden mächtigen Zauberer unterschätzt – mehr als das. Diese kannten nun den geheimen Raum der Wünsche, in welchem sie sich jetzt befanden, und Snape war Feuer und Flamme.

„Unterlassen Sie dass!", blaffte er Hermine an, die sich auf die Lippen biss. Jedoch liefen immer noch Tränen über ihre Wangen. „Ich frage euch noch einmal und erwarte eine Antwort: WAS HABT IHR EUCH DABEI GEDACHT!" Hermine schluchzte wieder auf.

„Harry...", brachte sie unter den Schluchzern hervor. „... wir..." Sie brach ab, denn inzwischen wurde ihr bewusst, wie peinlich diese ganze Situation war. Sie hatten Snape verdächtigt, dass er Harry entführt hatte und wollten herausfinden, wo er ihn hingebracht hatte. Doch es war alles nach hinten los gegangen.

Der Mundwinkel von Snape verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„Ihr wolltet also den goldenen Potterjungen retten, in dem ihr Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape mit einem Schockzauber belegtet... amüsant." Seine Stimme triefte vor Hohn. Wie konnte Hermine auch wissen, dass diese beiden Todesser mit einem Zauber belegt waren, die sie gegen die einfachen Schockzauber feite.

„Das bringt nichts, Severus!", rief plötzlich Malfoy, der sich umgedreht hatte und Snape direkt ansah. „Diese Kinder hier wissen anscheinend mehr, als mir lieb ist." Etwas in seinen Augen ließ nicht nur Hermine zusammenfahren. Dieser Mann war fähig sie alle aus zu löschen und das mit einem müden Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Snape schwarze Augen wanderten kurz über sämtliche Schüler, bevor er sich wieder Malfoy zuwandte.

„Wir können sie nicht alle unbemerkt verschwinden lassen, Lucius! Das weißt du genau!" Snape stand nah daran zu schreien, doch er schien sich noch zu beherrschen können.

Malfoy warf den Schülern einen kurzen herablassenden Blick zu.

„Aber wir können sie auch nicht laufen lassen, Severus", flüsterte er fast. „Und das weißt du ebenso ganz genau!" Seine Stimme hob sich leicht. Er fasste den Stock, den er nur in einer Hand gehalten hatte, nun mit beiden an.

Stille.

Malfoys Hände schlossen sich fest um den Stab. Anscheinend war das seine Art sich abzureagieren. Er funkelte Snape wütend an, als ob er an der ganzen Misere Schuld wäre. Dieser starrte wütend zurück. Unter den DA-Mitgliedern herrschte ebenso peinliches Schweigen. Sie alle hatte man mit einem Schockzauber und Unsichtbarkeitszauber (um sie ungesehen hier her zu bringen) belegt und sie alle hatte man gezwungen alles über Dumbledores Armee zu erzählen. Nun war ihr Geheimnis verbraucht und nutzlos und befand sich in den Händen der Zauberer, die anscheinend wirklich ziemlich viel mit Harrys Verschwinden zu tun hatte.

Außerdem würden sie Snape fast jeden Tag sehen. Er hatte sie in der Hand und sie konnten sich nicht dagegen wären.

* * *

flashback

* * *

„Yeah! Wir haben sie!", rief Ron begeistert und stürzte hinter dem Busch hervor. Doch seiner Freude wurde je ein Dämpfer verpasst. Hermine neben ihm keuchte und er stolperte erschrocken zurück. 

Die beiden leblosen Gestallten am Boden funkelten bläulich und waren kurz darauf gar nicht mehr so leblos. Vor Schock erstarrt stehen bleibend rührte sich keiner der DA-Mitglieder vom Fleck.

Snape und Malfoy erhoben sich schnell, erfassten die Situation und sprachen ihre Zauber.

Keiner konnte mehr fliehen.

Snape raffte wütend seinen Umhang zusammen und schnappte sich den erstbesten, den er finden konnte: Ron. Ohne zu zögern belegte er ihn mit einem Wahrheitszauberspruch; eine schwarze Kunst, packte ihn am Kragen und zischte:

„Wenn ihr schon so schlau seit und uns in einer geschlossenen Gruppe angreift... wo ist euer Versteck!" Ron antwortete ohne zu zögern und erklärte alles ganz genau.

Snape kräuselte seine Lippen.

„Kein Wunder...", meinte er abfällig. „Potters Anhängergilde... ich wusste, dass sie irgendetwas in Schilde führen!"

„Ganz Prima!", kam es von Malfoy, der irgendwo hinter Snape stand. „Und was machen wir mit ihnen? Offensichtlich wissen sie über uns bescheid!"

Snape grinste unheilverkündend.

"Erst mal müssen wir herausfinden, _was _sie wissen."

* * *

flashback End

* * *

Und nun waren sie hier, eingepfercht wie verängstigte Tiere, die hier nie wieder heraus konnten und auf ihr Ende warteten.

„Weihen wir sie ein", sagte Malfoy so unvermittelt, dass jeder im Raum zusammenzuckte.

„Das wird das beste sein", antwortete Snape zu ihrer Überraschung, doch Missfallen schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Voller Unglauben starrten die DA-Mitglieder die beiden Zauberer an.

* * *

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob der dunkle Lord wirklich nicht wusste, wer er wirklich war, doch es hatte so den Anschein, dass er es nicht tat, denn irgendwann fing er auch an über seine Pläne gegen Harry Potter zu reden. 

Er wurde wütend, als er auf das Thema zu sprechen kam, dass dieser spurlos verschwunden war.

Harry stand teilnahmslos _neben _dem Lord mit einem Tablett in der Hand, der über _sein _Verschwinden erzürnt war.

Er hatte die vergangenen drei Stunden nur das tun müssen, was der Lord wollte: Getränke holen, Todesser kontaktieren, Nagini füttern (was ihn mehr als anwiderte, da diese Schlange ihn ständig musterte und er eine Stimme hörte, von der er nicht wusste woher sie kam), Bücher bringen, von ihm Lehrstunden erhalten, ihm zeigen, dass er die unverzeihlichen Flüche durchaus lernen konnte...

Genau da war Harry an einem Punkt angelangt, wo er sich sagte, dass er nicht mehr denken und fühlen sollte. Es war einfach besser so, denn die er sollte einen Todesser mit dem Crucio-Fluch belegen, welchen er zu seiner Überraschung sehr gut beherrschte. Jedoch hatte er den jungen Mann nicht lange damit belegen können, denn dann begann seine Hand zu zittern und er brach ab.

„Du bist zu weich!", hatte der Lord gezischt und dann sein Werk einfach fortgesetzt. Nachdem er zufrieden gewesen war, durfte er mit dem Imperius fortfahren, den er ebenso beherrschte, wie den anderen. Er lies den jungen Todesser nur Dinge tun, die noch human waren, was der Lord ebenso nicht gerade gut aufnahm.

Als letztes war dann Avada Kedavra dran gewesen. Harry, der nicht wusste, wie er funktionierte, aber ein mulmiges Gefühl bei der Sache hatte, da der Mann, auf den er den Zauberstab richtete, ängstlich zitterte, in Tränen ausbrach und ständig „Nein!" schrie, tat unter den unerbittlichen Forderungen seines „Meisters", dass, was dieser von ihm verlangte, doch er funktionierte nicht.

Als der Lord ihm berichtete, dass es sich hierbei um einen Todesfluch handelte und ihn danach mit den Cruciofluch belegte und ihm zuraunte, dass er unfähig war, war er nur froh, dass der Spruch nicht funktioniert hatte.

Nun stand er noch mit Schmerzen in den Gliedern neben den dunklen Lord und lauschte dessen gezischten Worten.

Dann trat Ruhe ein. Harry stand neben dem dunklen Lord und tat nichts. Es war ein kroteske Situation, aber keiner von beiden schien zu wissen, dass sie sich in so einer befanden.

Der Lord begann wieder seine „Geschäfte" zu erledigen und würdigte Harry keines Blickes mehr, über was dieser sehr froh war. Doch trotzdem er eigentlich nutzlos war und nichts mehr zu tun hatte, schickte ihn der dunkle Lord erst spät in der Nacht weg, als er fast auf den Sessel vor ihm gefallen wäre und sich einfach schlafen gelegt hätte.

Müde taumelte er aus dem Raum. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, lief rückwärts und wirbelte dann herum, um trotz der Müdigkeit weg zu rennen. Er wollte hier keine Minute länger verbringen. Er würde mit Lento fliehen, dass wusste er. Weit weg von diesem Monster, dass ihn als sein Eigentum ansah und ihn dunkle Sprüche lehrte.

„Master Neo dürfen hier nicht rennen!", piepste eine Stimme aufgeregt. Fast hätte er die Elfe ertreten, die sich ihm genau in den Weg gestellt hatte. Schlitternd bremste er vor ihr ab, ging in die Knie und sah sie, nach Atem ringend, an.

„Was..."

„Denda soll Master Neo in sein Zimmer bringen", rief das Wesen streng. „Master Neo darf nicht hier rennen! Er stört den Schlaf der ehrwürdigen Herren." Harry hob eine Braue. Das war ihm so was von egal, doch er sprach es nicht aus, da ihm der Atem dazu fehlte. Er erinnerte sich an die Stunden bei dem Lord und ihm wurde schlecht. Wie es wohl den jungen Mann ging, den er foltern sollte?

„Denda...", keuchte Harry. „Denda, ich will nicht in mein Zimmer... ich will zu Lento!" Die Tennisaugen der Elfe wurden Tellergroß. Energisch schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf.

„Das dürfen Master Neo nicht!", rief sie schrill. „Master Neo darf sich nicht mit den gewöhnlichen Dienern abgeben!" Harry funkelte die Elfe wütend an.

„Ich will zu ihm! Ich finde ihn auch ohne dich!" Er sprang auf. Denda sah ihn traurig an. Sie schluchzte.

„Aber Master Malfoy sagt, dass Denda Master Neo auf keinen Fall in die Nähe der Diener lassen soll!", schniefte sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Master Malfoy will doch nur, dass es Euch gut geht!" Harry schnaufte. Er kannte zwar „Master Malfoy" nicht richtig, doch er hatte schon genug gesehen, um behaupten zu können, dass sich dieser ganz bestimmt nicht um das Wohl von irgendjemanden sorgte.

„Das ist mir egal", sagte er und war überrascht, wie kalt er klang. „Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten." Er wandte sich um und sah so nicht mehr, wie sich das Gesicht der Elfe wütend verzerrte.

„Denda kann!", sagte sie wieder schrill klingend und die Händchen ausstreckend. Ein unsichtbarer Energiewall schoss auf Harry zu und brachte ihm zum Fall. Reglos blieb er liegen, während Denda wieder schniefend auf ihn zutapste. Sie legte einen weiteren Zauber auf ihn und ließ ihn, weinend, hinter sich her schwebend.

„Er wollte es nicht anders, Denda", murmelte sie immer wieder mit Tränenerstickter Stimme.

* * *

„Ihr seid doch verrückt!", kreischte Hermine hysterisch. „Wie konntet ihr ihm das nur antun?" Was sie schockierte war, dass nicht wenige Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee abgeneigt von Snapes Plan waren. 

„Miss Granger, ihr mitleidiges Denken ist nicht gut für uns!", schnarrte Snape mit verschränkten Armen. Er funkelte sie wütend an und Hermine wusste, dass sie keine Chancen hatte, wenn sie Snapes Plan nicht zustimmte. Aber sie konnte nicht. Sie wollte es einfach nicht.

„Sie können Harry nicht das Gedächtnis nehmen!", schrie sie wieder hysterisch.

Snape lächelte ein freudloses Lächeln.

Und wie er das konnte.

„Miss Granger, ich sage es Ihnen nur einmal: Entweder, Sie folgen uns, oder ich werde Sie einsperren müssen! Das gilt für alle!" Er sah sich mit Adleraugen um, aber keiner sprach ein Wort. Einige warfen sich nur verstohlenen Blicke zu und blickten wieder nach vorn.

„Ich werden Ihnen auf KEINEN Fall folgen!", keifte Hermine bitterböse. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Und ihr auch nicht, hab ich Recht?" Sie sah sich um und blickte den Mitgliedern ins Gesicht. Parvatie wich ihrem Blick aus, Dean und Seamus fanden ihre Schuhe ganz interessant und so ging es vielen, die hier anwesend waren.

„Ich werde dem auch nicht zustimmen!", rief nun Ginny. „Das ist unmenschlich!"

„Ich auch nicht...", sagte eine zaghafte Stimme und alle starrten Neville Longbottom an, der ebenfalls den Fußboden musterte.

„Nein, ich auch nicht...", sagte Luna Lovegood in einem verträumten Tonfall.

Snape sah die Gegenspieler zornfunkelnd an.

„Wer noch?", keifte er in so einem eisigen Tonfall, dass sie erschauderten. Niemand meldete sich. Hermine starrte Ron mit offenem Mund an.

„Ron...", sagte sie ungläubig. „Du bist dafür, dass sie..." Ron hatte ebenfalls irgendwo anders hingesehen. Nun sah er sie verlegen an.

„Herm, dann herrscht Frieden!", sagte er. „Und dann kann Harry..."

„Nichts mit Herm!", kam es giftig zurück. „Das du SOETWAS deinem besten Freund zumutest! Wir sind geschiedene Leute!" Ron klappte der Mund auf, doch er sagte nichts.

„Sie sind dümmer, als ich dachte, Miss Granger" , mischte sich Snape ein. „Weasley beweist mehr Grips zu haben als Sie... das ich das noch erleben darf..." Seine Stimme triefte vor Ironie.

Hermine antwortete nichts. Sie kämpfte gegen ihre aufkommenden Tränen an. Die anderen Gegenspieler, Neville, Luna und Ginny gesellten sich zu ihr und starrten die anderen Böse an.

„Von wegen und Zusammenhalt", zischte die Rothaarige.

„Still!", herrschte sie Malfoy an. „Ihr habt nun nichts mehr zu sagen!" Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie den Blick von Malfoy sah. „Was machen wir mit ihnen", wandte sich dieser an Snape. „Unauffällig verschwinden lassen?"

„Du meinst töten?" Snape schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, das würde Dumbledore sofort spüren, wenn wir in seinem Schloss einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch benutzen – aber ich habe in meinen Gemächern noch ein paar freie Räume, die nur darauf warten belegt zu werden."

Sein mörderischer Blick sagte nichts Gutes.

* * *

„Wunderbar, wirklich wunderbar!", rief Ginny genervt. „Snapes Schlafzimmer, einfach herrlich!" Sie schmiss sich auf das mit schwarzen Satin bezogene Himmelbett und starrte nach oben. Snape schien wohl noch mehr Schlafzimmer zu haben, denn das hier sah vollkommen unbenutzt aus. 

Neville hockte betrübt auf einem Stuhl und sagte nichts, Luna starrte nur verträumt Löcher in die Luft.

Hermine saß neben einem schwarzen leeren Kleiderschrank und dachte über das gesagte nach.

Snape hatte Harry wirklich mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt, doch warum er ihn verloren hatte, wollte er nicht herausrücken. Eigentlich merkwürdig. Und dann die Sache mit Harry. Er sollte solang bei dem Lord bleiben, bis er Kräfte genug hatte ihn umzubringen. Es war nur... völlig unlogisch. Warum löschte Snape Harry erst das Gedächtnis? Warum setzte der logisch denkenden Lehrer seine Hoffnung in eine dumme Prophezeiung? Warum ging er das Risiko ein, dass Voldemort es bemerken könnte, das er Harry vor sich hatte.

Das war verdammt unlogisch! Und warum kontaktierte er Dumbledore nicht?

All diese Fragen bereiteten ihr Kopfschmerzen, doch sie kam zu einem Entschluss: Snape hatte nicht alles gesagt. Als sie ihn gefragt hatte, warum Harry für kurze Zeit verschwunden, hatte etwas wie Angst in seinen Augen aufgeleuchtet – etwas, was bei Severus Snape fast nie vorkam.

„Wir müssen hier raus", sagte Hermine laut. „Wir müssen Harry da raus holen! Das ist Wahnsinn!"

„Wie denn?", sagte nun Ginny mit belegter Stimme. Sie starrte immer noch die Decke an. „Das Zimmer ist mit einem Fluch belegt; wir sitzen fest."

„Und wenn wir herauskommen, sollten wir erst einmal Professor Dumbledore kontaktieren", schlug Luna vor. „Wir wissen ja noch nicht mal, wo Malfoy Manor liegt." Sie sah alle mit ihren großen Augen an, die bedeutungsschwer funkelten.

Da stimmten ihr die anderen ausnahmsweise mal zu.

„Was mir Kopfzerbrechen bereitet ist Ron", sagte Ginny leise. „Er hat uns einfach... im Stich gelassen." Der Name Ron versetzte Hermine einen Stich. Sie dachte immer er tat alles für seine Freunde, doch da hatte sie sich wohl getäuscht.

„Er ist ein kompletter Idiot!", sagte Hermine herrisch. „Er sucht sich auch das aus, was ihm am bequemsten ist!"

„Ich habe ihn nie richtig gemocht", sagte Luna und starrte aus dem Kerkerfenster. Ginny und Hermine sahen sie kurz stirnrunzelnd an, kehrten aber dann wieder zu ihren eigenen Gedanken zurück.

* * *

Als Harry wieder aufwachte, tat ihm der Kopf fürchterlich weh. Er lag wieder in seinem Zimmer auf seinem Bett. Von Denda war weit und breit keine Spur zu sehen. 

Er stöhnte und rieb sich den Kopf. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Elfe zu so etwas fähig war, doch nun wusste er, dass er vorsichtiger mit diesen kleinen unschuldig aussehenden Wesen umgehen sollte.

Er sah auf und blickte aus dem Fenster. Es war immer noch tiefste Nacht, weiße Wolke zogen vorüber und kündigten weiteren Schnee an. Weiße Wolken? Dann müsste es ja bald dämmern!

In Panik rannte Harry zur Tür. Er wollte nicht noch einmal mit dem Lord konfrontiert werden. Am Ende musste er sogar jemanden töten!

Er zuckte zurück, als er die Türklinke anfasste. Sie war von einem Energiefeld umgeben und glühte regelrecht.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Harry wieder zum Fenster rennend. Er fasste den Riegel vom Fenster an und fluchte erneut auf. Auch das Fenster war mit einem Zauber belegt. Mit aufkeimender Wut trat er gegen das Bett, bereute es aber sofort. Ein scharfer Schmerz schoss durch seinen Fuß und zwang ihn sich hin zu setzen.

„Master Neo sollten schlafen..." Harry wirbelte herum. Denda... Sie stand in der Mitte des kleinen Raumes und sah ihn mit großen ängstlich wirkenden Augen an. Aber hinter der Elfe steckte mehr, als man ihr ansah.

„Denda!", rief er und sprang auf. Der Schmerz in seinem Fuß war vergessen. „Versteh endlich, ich muss hier raus!" Doch die kleine Elfe schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein", sagte sie leise. „Master Malfoy sagt, ich soll auf Master Neo aufpassen. Darum muss Master Neo hier bleiben!"

„Ich will aber nicht!", brüllte Harry zurück und das kleine Wesen zuckte zusammen. Langsam geriet er in Panik. Zorn wallte in ihm... Zorn auf die Elfe, die ihn rücklings niedergehext hatte, Zorn auf Grindelwald, der ihn gefangen hielt, Zorn auf Malfoy, der ihn verschenkte wie einen Gegenstand, Zorn auf Voldemort, der ihn zwang einen Mann zu foltern.

„Lass mich raus, Denda", zischte er. Seine Stimme vibrierte. Denda schüttelte mit dem Kopf und sah ihn nun wirklich ängstlich an. „SOFORT!" Denda quiekte und sprang zurück. Harry ging langsam auf sie zu, sie ins Auge fassend. Energisch schüttelte die Elfe ihren Kopf.

„Ich... ich kann nicht", stotterte sie. Harry kam immer näher. Er glich einem wandelnden Vulkan. „Maste Neo sollten schlafen..."

„Das werde ich nicht tun!" Der Blick der Elfe veränderte sich. Sie wurde ebenfalls wütend.

„Dann werde ich dafür Sorgen müssen!" Abermals streckte sie die Hände aus und ein Energiewall schoss auf Harry zu. Gerade noch rechtzeitig duckte er sich. Er sollte nicht vergessen, wie mächtig das kleine Wesen war.

„Denda... ich muss hier weg!", beschwichtigte er händeringend. Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und schloss seine Hände immer wieder zur Faust zusammen.

„Sie bringen mich sonst um...", fügte er tonlos hinzu. Denda schüttelte ihr kleines Köpfchen.

„Die Malfoys sind gute Menschen! Sie würden nie jemanden töten!", entrüstete sich das kleine Wesen. Harry war kurz vor dem Explodieren.

„Du..." Krachend flog die Tür auf.

Lucius Malfoy.

„Was ist hier los", schnarrte er in den Raum. Seine kalten Augen glitten über Harry, der sehr wütend aussah und zu Denda, die eine Hand gegen ihn erhoben hatte.

„Neo will aus dem Zimmer, Sir. Denda muss auf ihn aufpassen, Sir", sagte die Elfe. Harry blickte starr über den Rand der Brille, die ja keiner sehen konnte, auf Lucius Malfoy. Sein Mal brannte noch immer; es heizte seine Wut noch mehr an. Die smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten in einem eigentümlichen Licht.

„So..." Galant schoss eine Braue des hellblonden Mannes in die Höhe. Er hob arrogant seine Nase und sagte: „Neo, du möchtest also aus deinem Zimmer?" Harry schluckte. Die Stimme Lucius klang gefährlich leise. „Du bist dir wohl deiner Ehre nicht bewusst..."

Verächtlich trat er die kleine Elfe aus dem Weg, die keinen Laut von sich gab. Langsam lief er auf Harry zu, der sich nicht von der Stelle rührte.

„Der dunkle Lord sieht dich als seinen persönlichen Diener an!", zischte er. „Kaum ein Todesser hat das Privileg dazu... und du... scheinst wohl einfach davonlaufen zu wollen." Lucius beugte sich herunter. Sein Gesicht war kaum noch einen Zentimeter von Harrys getrennt.

Harry fühlte sich ertappt. Doch diesmal ließ sich seine Sturheit nicht von einem arroganten Schnösel abwürgen, denn nun wurde ihm nicht übel.

„Ich will nur mein Gedächtnis und meinen Willen wieder!", sagte er in einer ähnlichen Tonlage wie Lucius. „Ich bin Niemandes Eigentum! NIEMANDES!" Lucius war vollkommen überrumpelt. Harry hatte ihn einfach zur Seite geschuppst und war nach draußen gerannt.

Mit sowenig Respekt hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er strauchelte und stützte sich an der Wand ab. Dann verzerrte sich sein Gesicht vor Wut.

„DIESER VERDAMMTE BASTARD!" Die Bilder auf dem Gang erzittern und deren Insassen flüchteten hinter den Rahmen. Wenn Lucius Malfoy wütend war, blieb kein Gegenstand verschont.

Die Haare des erhabenen Mannes flogen durch alle Richtungen während seine magische unkontrollierte Energie alles um ihn herum Angriff.

Denda hatte sich schon längst verzogen...

Harry rannte. Rannte so schnell er konnte. Er keuchte und sein Herz schlug schnell. Immer wieder sah er nach hinten, lauschte dem Klirren der Gegenstände und den Schreien des Malfoysprosses. Er wusste, dass er eine ziemlich große Dummheit begangen hatte, doch er wusste auch, dass es sich gelohnt hatte. Falls er je wieder hier raus kam...

Seine Beine trugen ihn zu der Küche, wo Lento und Lena ebenfalls abreisebereit in der Tür standen.

„Mensch Alter!", rief Lento erfreut. „Du hast es ja doch geschafft!"

„Schnell", keuchte Harry. „Er... er kommt..." Die Beiden blinzelten verwirrt, doch die Antwort folgte in einem lauten Krach. Es klang, als wäre ein ganzer Gebäudeteil eingestürzt.

„Uh", murmelte Lena. „Du hast ihn wütend gemacht."

„Schnell!", wiederholte sich Harry ungeduldig. „Wir müssen los!"

Nun rannten sie alle drei. Verfolgt von den Flüchen Lucius, der sich wohl gar nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Er weckte mit seiner Zerstörungswut das ganze Schloss, doch mehr Nutzen brachte ihm das auch nicht.

Besser so für die drei. Sie schlitterten in einer beachtlichen Geschwindigkeit über den Teppich. Sie stolperten, fluchten, keuchten, schwitzten und rannten trotzdem weiter.

Bis sie beim Ausgang ankamen.

„Du hast es wohl sehr eilig, mein Junge." Schlitternd bremste Harry ab. Lento und Lena rannten in seinen Rücken.

„Au!", schrie Lena.

„Was für ne Vollkacke ist das denn?", fluchte Lento. Harry starrte nur mit aufgerissenen Augen den dunklen Lord an, der in voller Größe und Macht genau vor dem Eingang stand. Die Augen des Mannes blitzten belustigt auf.

„Neo, du hältst mich wohl für dumm, hm?", flüsterte das Wesen vor ihm. „Ich merke es, wenn sich einer meiner Leute... von mir entfernt. Okklumentik ist nicht gerade deine Stärke..." Harry schob entsetzt seinen Ärmel hoch und starrte das dunkle Mal an. Dann blickte er wieder in die Augen des Mannes, welcher nun langsam auf ihn zukam.

Hinter ihnen hörten sie die Flüche Lucius', der endlich in Sichtweite aufgetaucht war.

Als er den Lord erblickte, verstummt er sofort.

„Ich werde dich bestrafen müssen, Neo", flüsterte der Lord. „Hart bestrafen..." Seine Stimme wurde leiser, klang aber noch immer sadistisch belustigt. Harry starrte ihn fest an.

Ab da an wusste er, dass es keinen Ausweg für ihn gab. Ab da an wusste er, dass er hier niemals wegkommen würde. Ab da an wusste er, das er sich seinem Schicksal fügen musste.

„Bestraft mich", sagte er fest, zur Überraschung aller. Voldermort zeigte keine Regung. Lento und Lena waren entsetzt.

„_Crucio!_" Völlig unvermittelt schoss der Lord den Fluch auf den Jungen ab, der sofort zu Boden sank.

„LAUFT!", schrie er den beiden hinter sich zu. Lento und Lena erwachten aus ihrer Starre.

„Aber..."

„LAUFT!" zu spät realisierten die beiden Schwarzmagier, das Lento Lena an der Hand packte und sie hinauszerrte. Zu spät realisierten sie, dass sich die beiden drei Besen vor die Tür gestellt hatten. (frisch geklaut aus Dracos Zimmer XD) Zu spät realisierten sie, dass sie die Beiden so schnell nicht wieder finden würden.

Der Lord zeigte keine Reaktion darauf. Er folterte Harry auch nicht weiter mit dem Crucio, ließ einfach von ihm ab.

Er hockte sich neben ihn und flüsterte:

„Du gefällst mir... du bist anders als Wurmschwanz... du wirst mir ein guter Diener werden, denn du weißt... ich kann sie jederzeit finden."

Mit „Sie" wusste Harry ganz genau, dass er Lento und Lena meinte. Er lag noch immer keuchend auf dem Boden und spürte den Schmerz in seinem Inneren. Den Schmerz seiner Knochen... und seines Herzens...

„Lucius! Lass sie laufen!", befahl der dunkle Lord. „Und bring mir Neo in mein Schloss!"

„Jawohl, my Lord", antwortete Lucius noch immer leicht geschockt. Er hatte schon gedacht, dass ihr Plan gescheitert war. Doch er verlief besser, als er gedacht hatte.

* * *

_Ach äh das Kapitel ist nicht gebetat XD was man wohl merkt_  



	8. Die rechte Hand des Lords

_Danke an die, die mich nicht aufgegeben haben :) ich freue mich über die Reviews #lol# Anbei das neue Kapitel, noch nicht gebetat. Berendis ist dabei :) _

_

* * *

_

**Die rechte Hand des Lords**

Lucius kam mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln zurück in den Versammlungsraum der DA. Die meisten Mitglieder hockten in irgendwelchen Ecken und starrten blicklos vor sich her. Snape hatte die ganze Zeit jeden einzelnen von ihnen so verzaubert, dass kein Wort, welches sie von ihm und Lucius erfahren hatte, jemals ihren Mund verlassen könnte. Sie wussten zwar der Umstände, doch konnten nichts ausplaudern.

Seit der Sache mit Lockart hatte Dumbledore das ganze Schloss mit einem Zauber ausgestattet, der Amnesia's aufspüren würde. Zu schade, dass er dies nicht auch mit dem Außengelände getan hatte...

Er musste nur noch die eingesperrten Gören damit belegen und dann hatte er Ruhe.

„Lucius", begrüßte der Zaubertränkeprofessor den Malfoy.

„Es verläuft alles nach Plan. Dank Potters Sturheit hat der Lord noch mehr Gefallen in ihm gefunden." Snape hob eine Braue und verzog seinen Mund zu einer schmalen doch schiefen Grimasse.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?", fragte er.

„Dem dunkeln Lord scheint es zu gefallen, wenn man sich freiwillig bestrafen lässt."

"Ah", sagte Snape. „Ist diese Überlegenheit der Potters also doch noch zu was gut. Gut das ich zum Fest einen noch stärkeren Gedächtniszauber auf ihn gelegt habe. Er hat nun nicht einmal mehr Probleme mit seiner Narbe..."

„Der Lord will ihn ausbilden", erzählte Lucius weiter. Dabei stützte er sich auf seinen Stab ab und lächelte hämisch. „Sobald er stark genug und sein Hass groß genug ist..."

„Wirst du ihn von seinem Gedächtniszauber befreien", führte Snape fort.

„Potter wird ihn töten", sagte Malfoy. „Der Ruhm wird auf unsrer Seite sein, denn wir haben..." Er deutete auf die blicklosen DA-Mitglieder. „...zahlreiche Zeugen, die uns in unserem Tun befürworten." Snape bedachte seine Schüler mit einem abschätzenden Blick.

„Neugieriges Pack", spie er aus. „Aber letztendlich uns vom Nutzen..", setzte er noch hinzu.

Das kalte Lachen des Malfoymannes erfüllte noch lange den Raum der Wünsche.

* * *

Die Tage zogen ins Land. Weihnachten ging an vielen spurlos vorüber. Sylvester kam und ging. Es wurde langsam wärmer und Tau tropfte von den Bäumen ab. Vögel kamen von ihren langem Ausflug zurück und begannen zu singen. Bäche stürzten sich murmelnd die Berge herab. Winterschläfer streckten sich und kamen wieder aus ihren Verstecken. 

Der Frühling war da, doch es war kein freudiger bunter Frühling. Keiner schien so wirklich die bunten Blumen und das Summen der ersten Insekten zu beachten. Frühblüher wurden einfach überschattet.

Harry Potter, der Held der Zaubererwelt, blieb verschwunden. Keiner mochte ihn gesehen haben, keiner wollte seinen Aufenthalt kennen. Diejenigen, die ihr grausames Geheimnis Harrys' mit sich herumtrugen, konnten nichts sagen. Manche, die Snapes und Lucius Plan zugestimmt hatten, schwankten dann doch in ihrer Loyalität. Man hatte Harry im Ahnungslosen gelassen, ihn einfach in die Höhle des Löwen geschickt, wo er vielleicht drauf gehen könnte, sollte der dunkle Lord etwas bemerken.

Doch niemand konnte etwas sagen. Sie blieben stumm, wie der Krake im Hogwartssee. Sie gingen ihren Schularbeiten nach und taten, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna konnten nicht miteinander drüber sprechen, weil ein starker Zauber auf ihnen lag, der es ihnen verbot, dass zu tun. Sie sahen sich nur mit stummen traurigen Augen an und schüttelten die Köpfe.

Sie wussten, dass Harry beim dunklen Lord war und zu einem Todesser ausgebildet wurde.

Sie konnten es nicht aussprechen.

Den Aufenthaltsort des ehemaligen Tom Riddles... kannten sie schon gar nicht...

* * *

_Harry wird jetzt nur noch als Neo bezeichnet, wenn ich aus seiner Sicht schreibe – da er sich dank der harten Ausbildung des Lordes nur noch als Neo identifiziert. _

Wenn der dunkle Lord in der Anwesenheit Neos von Harry Potter redete, dann wusste Neo nicht mehr, dass er eigentlich Harry Potter war. Die ganzen Ereignisse der vergangenen Monate hatten ihn geprägt und er wollte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, was sein richtiger Name war.

Narben zierten seinen Körper. Der dunkle Lord hatte niemals Gebrauch von einer Peitsche gemacht, doch er hatte eine andere Methode, um Neo zu schulen.

Zum Beispiel ihn die Treppen runter hexen.

Oder ihn gegen einen Felsen fluchen.

Manchmal bewarf er ihn auch einfach nur mit Vasen.

Was immer auch mit Schmerzen zu tun hatte, der dunkle Lord wusste, wie man sie einem zufügte. Doch er ließ es niemals zu, dass ein anderer eine Hand an seinen Diener anlegte. Nur er durfte ihn auf den Mond hexen, wenn er wollte.

Neo war in den wenigen Monaten zu einer kalten Persönlichkeit herangewachsen, der den Drill des Lords ohne weiteres standhielt. Seine Augen funkelten wie die des Lords nur in Grün. Er lachte niemals und blieb immer an der Seite Voldemorts.

Viele Todesser beneideten Neo um den Respekt, der ihm der Lord entgegenbrachte. Den ganzen Tag sah man den Jungen in der Nähe des Schwarzmagiers. Er trug seine Bücher, belegte auf seinen Befehl hin andere mit dem Crucio, ohne hinzusehen, führte belanglose Schreibarbeiten durch und sammelte dann und wann Zutaten für Zaubertränke zusammen.

Das einzige, wozu ihn der Lord nicht zwingen konnte, war das Töten. Neo hatte sich standhaft geweigert den „Avada Kedevra" überhaupt zu lernen. Dafür hatte er schon harte Bestrafungen erhalten. Doch der Lord hatte ihm nie gedroht Lento und Lena zu finden und zu töten. Er respektierte anscheinend, dass Neo nicht töten konnte.

Was wohl niemand je von ihm erwartet hätte.

Neo's störrischer und manchmal wutentbrannter Charakter hatten ihn wiedererwartend einige Vorteile eingebracht. Der dunkle Lord ließ sich eigentlich gar nichts sagen, aber das lag auch daran, dass sich niemand traute, etwas zu sagen.

Der Junge hatte sich oft mit dem dunklen Lord herumgestritten. Ohne sein Gedächtnis war er mutiger, als normal. Manche bezeichneten dies auch als Lebensmüde. Doch Neo fürchtete sich nicht vor dem Tot und wenn er starb, dann würde er kämpfend untergehen.

Zur Überraschung aller, gab der dunkle Lord auch mal Neo nach. Er schleuderte ihn zwar dann meist wieder irgendwo runter und gab es nicht offen zu, dass Neo Recht hatte, doch er fügte sich seinem Ratschlag.

Muggel töten zum Beispiel – Neo fand das sinnlos und hatte den dunklen Lord nach dem Grund genervt. Er hatte ihn in den Ohren gelegen, dass er so nie herrschen könnte, wenn er ständig unschuldige Menschen tötete, da sich, schneller, als ihm lieb war, viele gegen ihn erheben konnten.

Oh, wie hatte der Lord getobt. Er war der Crucios schon müde geworden, als er mit Neo fertig war. Doch getötet hatte er den Jungen nicht.

Seit jeher starben weniger Muggel...

Neo schritt in seiner langen grünen Todesserrobe, die ihn als die rechte Hand Voldemorts kennzeichnete, durch die Gänge von „Slytherin Castle". Er durfte sich inzwischen frei im ganzen Schloss bewegen, denn der Lord wusste, dass Neo nicht mehr fliehen würde. Er hatte sogar einen eigenen Zauberstab, der nicht, wie bei Anton, blockiert war.

Neos lange seidige Haare wehten hinter ihm her und die verzauberte Theaterschminke, die er immer noch auf seiner Stirn trug und die nie abgehen würde, verbarg seine Narbe auf ewig.

Der Gang, durch den er lief, war verstaubt. Die Wände bestanden aus roten Holz und an ihnen hingen Porträts von den Zauberern und Hexen, die Slytherin selbst je kennen und schätzen gelernt hatte. Kalte, grausame und reinblütige Zauberer. Der Junge beachtete sie nicht und schritt zielstrebig auf die Wendeltreppe, ebenfalls aus Holz zu.

Er nahm gleich jeweils zwei Stufen auf einmal bis er endlich an einer schmiedeisernen Tür angekommen war.

Dreimal klopfte er.

Die Tür ging ohne einen weiteren Kommentar auf und schloss sich wieder, als er eingetreten war.

Voldemort saß an einem eisernen Tisch auf einen eisernen Stuhl über ein Buch gebeugt. Seine Kapuze hatte er abgenommen, doch Neo hatte sich schon längst an den ungewohnten Anblick des Mannes gewohnt. Wenn Voldemort gewollt hätte, dann wären seine Nüstern, seine Schlangenaugen und sein ganzes knochiges Gesicht normal geworden. Doch Voldemort war nicht wieder auferstanden, um Mister Britannien zu werden, sondern um das Zaubereiministerium für Hexerei und Zauberei zu übernehmen. Außerdem war sein Aussehen ganz praktisch. Die meisten fürchteten sich vor ihm.

Voldemort sah auf und musterte Neo, der ohne sich zu rühren vor dem Tisch stand und ruhig auf seine Anweisungen wartete.

„Setz dich..", befahl der dunkle Lord. Neo zauberte sich einen Stuhl herbei und tat wie befohlen. Der kreisrunde Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, war dunkel. Bücher stapelten sich an allen Ecken und Enden, Spinnen krochen fröhlich über die verstaubten Bücherregale und zwischen all dem Papierkram hatte sogar noch ein brodelnder Kessel Platz gefunden. Der Lord arbeite gerade an einem neuartigen grausamen Gift, von dem Neo gar nicht wissen wollte, was es war.

„Grindelwald", begann Voldemort sofort, „ist mir ein Dorn im Auge." Überrascht hob Neo beide Brauen, antwortete aber nicht, sondern wartete geduldig auf die Fortführung des Lordes. „Er verlangt von den Malfoys dich zurück, Neo..."

„Ich bin nicht sein Eigentum", sagte Neo ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Er kann mich nicht zurückverlangen." Voldemort grinste, was jedoch nur aussah wie eine gehässige Grimasse. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Er sieht dich aber als solches an. Ich denke, dass er als nächsten Schritt wohl die Vernichtung der Malfoys plant." Neo antwortete nicht. Was gingen ihn die Malfoys an? Lucius war ihm sowieso suspekt und Draco Malfoy war ein, wie es Lento ausgedrückt hätte, arrogantes Arschloch. Nur Narcissa zollte er einen gewissen Respekt, denn sie war intelligent.

„Die Malfoys unterstützen unsere finanziellen Aktivitäten", erklärte Voldemort. „Grindewald ist der Name Voldemort nicht bewusst... deswegen... werde ich ihn töten." Neos Hand zuckte plötzlich und seine Schläfe pochte. Er hatte den unnatürlichen Drang zu seinem Zauberstab zu greifen.

Voldermort lächelte kalt.

„Ich möchte, dass du dabei bist", sagte er. Es war keine Bitte. Es war ein Befehl. Doch zum ersten Mal in seiner Zeit bei Voldemort sagte Neo nicht nein beim Töten dabei zu sein.

„In Ordnung, My Lord", antworte er. Voldemort nickte. Er hatte gewusst, dass Neo nicht Nein sagen würde. Denn er kannte die grausamen Methoden von Grindelwald.

„Geh in die Halle! Ich werde die anderen dann rufen!" Neo stand auf und verbeugte sich kurz, wie es Etikette gegenüber dem Lord war. In seinem Inneren tobte der Sturm der Rache.

* * *

Das Gebäude Grindelwalds war noch immer so kalt, wie er es verlassen hatte. Neos Erinnerungsbaum stand majestätisch und knorrig wie eh und je am unebenen Wegesrand und wog leicht im Wind hin und her. Schon von weiten sahen die Todesser und Voldemort die Menschen, die grau aussahen und Steine aus den Mienen schleppten. 

Keiner der Todesser sprach ein Wort. Wenn jemanden diese Sklaverei störte, dann zeigten sie es nicht.

„Dringt in das Gebäude ein!", befahl der Lord zischend. „Tötet diejenigen, die sich euch in den Weg stellen! Findet mir Grindewald und bringt ihn zu mir!"

„Jawohl, My Lord", antworteten seine Todesser im Chor. Sofort stürmten sie an dem Lord und seiner rechten Hand vorbei. Neo sah ihnen mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nach. Seine Haare bewegten sich leicht im Wind. Er hatte auf eine Todessermaske verzichtet. Er strich eine entflohene Strähne hinter sein Ohr und wandte sich an den dunklen Lord.

„Werdet Ihr ihn töten?", fragte er. Voldemort antwortet für geraume Zeit nicht. Es war normal, dass er seine Untergebenen warten ließ.

Erst, als die Todesser im Gebäude verschwunden waren, antwortete er:

„Ich werde ihm beibringen, wer Lord Voldemort ist", sagte er kalt. „Und töten, wenn er sich nicht mir unterliegt." Harry verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken. Er sah nicht auf, als er es aussprach.

„Ich möchte ihn töten." Der dunkle Lord lächelte kalt.

* * *

Anton, der Butler, stand an der Wand und überblickte die Szenerie ausdruckslos. Er wusste, dass es irgendwann einmal so weit kommen musste. Seine Schützlinge standen um ihn herum und zitterten. Seit Lento, Lena und Neo nicht mehr zurückgekommen waren, hatte Grindelwald noch härter zugeschlagen. Die meisten von ihnen waren am Ende ihrer Kräfte. 

Nun auch noch das.

Doch diese vermummten Zauberer schienen sich nicht für sie zu interessieren. Sie suchten nach Grindelwald.

Keiner stellte sich ihnen in den Weg.

„Wir haben ihn!", rief einer der Todesser. Ein lauter Knall folgte darauf. Die Diener zuckten zusammen.

„_Stupor!_" Ein dumpfer Krach ließ sie aufhorchen. Jemand fiel zu Boden. Dann war alles ruhig.

Die vermummten Männer erschienen wieder, hinter ihnen schwebte der bewusstlose Grindelwald. Blut lief über sein zerfurchtes grausames Gesicht.

„Sehr gut", lobte er dunkle Lord. Die Todessermenge teilte sich. Voldemort und Harry schritten erhaben zwischen den zwei Reihen hindurch und blieben vor Grindelwald stehen, der noch immer regungslos auf dem Boden lag.

Neo warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Todesser, der neben dem Schwarzmagier stand. Er hatte keine Maske mehr auf und hielt sich wütend seine Schläfe. Blut tropfte herunter. Der Junge lächelte kalt. Lucius hatte es verdient, dass er die Peitsche von Grindelwald abbekam.

Dann wanderte sein Blick wieder zurück und streifte den Antons. Er nickte ihm zu. Anton erwiderte den Gruß.

Der Butler war leicht überrascht, dass er Harry, oder Neo, in Begleitung des dunklen Lords antraf. Wusste dieser denn immer noch nicht, mit wem er es wirklich zu tun hatte? Er fand diese Situation eher amüsant und dachte sich seinen Teil.

„Fesselt und weckt ihn!", befahl der dunkle Lord. Lucius tat sofort wie geheißen.

Grindelwald stöhnte, blinzelte und blickte direkt in zwei rot glühende Augen.

„Was soll das?", bellte er sofort. Er zerrte an seinen Fesseln und blickte den dunklen Lord wütend an. „Wer sind Sie, dass sie es wagen den letzten Nachfahren Grindelwalds zu überwältigen?"

„Lord Voldemort", antworte er mit leisem Zischen. Die meisten Todesser erschauderten.

„Wer soll das sein?", kam die genervte Antwort. „Wenn es noch Lords gebe, würde ich Sie kennen, Sie..."

„_Crucio_!" Grindelwald sackte sofort nach vorn und wand sich. Neo verzog angewidert sein Gesicht. Er hatte seinen „Sklaven" eingebläut niemals zu schreien oder sich zu rühren, wenn er sie schlug. Selber tat er es. Er war Abschaum. Er würde sterben. Wenn nötig unter seiner Hand.

Der Baron fing an zu schreien, als das erste Blut aus seinen Augen hervorquoll.

Seine „Sklaven" sahen beinahe fasziniert und mit einem merkwürdigen Funkeln in den Augen zu. Niemand sagte etwas gegen die Folterung, einige lächelten sogar. Anton sah ebenfalls gebannt hin.

Niemand hatte etwas dagegen...

Voldemort ließ von ihm ab.

„Weißt du jetzt, wer Lord Voldemort ist?" Grindelwald sah mit blutunterlaufenen Augen auf. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, zwischen denen ebenfalls Blut hervortropfte.

„... nein...", brachte er krächzend hervor.

„Lucius?" Der Todesser verstand die Aufforderung sofort.

„Der dunkle Lord ist der mächtigste Schwarzmagier Englands!", erklärte er sofort. „_Culterus_!" Grindelwald schrie auf, als ihm ein Arm aufgeschlitzt wurde.

„Er wird bald die Macht übernehmen und uns alle in den Sieg führen!" Jedes Mal, wenn Lucius den Satz zu Ende brachte, legte er den Culterusfluch auf Grindelwald. Er schlitzte seine Arme und Beine auf.

Als er fertig mit Erklären war, trat er einen Schritt zurück und senkte den Blick. Neo beobachtete ihn dabei die Stirn runzelnd. Er hatte nicht den Eindruck gehabt, dass Lucius das auch wirklich meinte, was er gesagt hatte.

„Siehst du ihn jetzt als deinen Lord an?", fragte der Malfoy noch. Doch Grindelwald war stolz und schon immer sein eigener Herr gewesen. Auch wenn er keine Schmerzen ertrug, ein feiger Mörder und Tyrann war, Stolz hatte er.

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Der dunkle Lord verzog sein Gesicht zu einer zufriedenen Fratze.

„Neo..." Die Todesser sahen ihn erschrocken an. Seit wann tötete der Junge? Sie konnten es nicht fassen, als er seinen Zauberstab zückte und ihn auf Grindelwald richtete. Hass funkelte in seinen Augen, unbeschreiblicher aus den Tiefen seines Herzen kommender Hass. Lucius sah das mit Entsetzen...

Die Sklaven, die ihn wieder erkannten, lächelten selbstzufrieden. Keiner wollte den Mord verhindern, nicht einmal Anton, der nur nickte.

Er hatte es gewusst. Bedauernd schloss er die Augen.

„Neo", krächzte Grindelwald. Er sah ihn aus irren blutigen Augen an. „Du kleiner... aufsässiger Bastard! Dich... sollte... ich auspeitschen."

„Das kannst du nicht mehr, mein Lieber", sagte Neo leise und mit eisiger Grabesstimme. Niemand im Raum sprach. „Du wirst niemanden mehr auspeitschen können! Du wirst keine unschuldige Kinder mehr in den Tod prügeln!" Er hockte sich neben ihn und lächelte kalt. Den Zauberstab richtete er genau zwischen seine Augen. „Ich hoffe, du schmorst lange in der Hölle!" Sogar einige Todesser erzitterten bei dieser eisigen Stimme, die fast so schneidend, wie die des Lords war.

Grindelwald erbebte plötzlich, als hätte er endlich erkannt, was ihm bevorstand.

Doch es war zu spät.

„_Avada Kedavra!_" Gleißend grünes Licht erfüllte den Raum. Grindelwald kippte nach hinten weg und blieb reglos liegen. Seine leeren Augen waren starr auf die Decke gerichtet.

Die Sklaven jubelten. Die Todesser, die immer noch wie gebannt Neo, anstarrten, der sich wieder aufrichtete und den Zauberstab wegsteckte, als sei nichts geschehen, waren noch verwirrter.

„Endlich frei!", riefen sie. Einige weinten sogar vor Glück.

„Was machen wir mit ihnen, My Lord?", fragte ein Todesser und deutete auf die jubelnde Menge. Die roten Augen des Lords wanderten über die zahlreichen Kinder und Jugendlichen.

„Bringt sie ins Dorf!", befahl er dann. „Und lasst sie dort laufen... sie haben keine Ahnung, wer wir sind, also sind sie auch keine Gefahr."

Anton sah Neo ausdruckslos an, Neo starrte genauso zurück.

„Den Butler", fügte der Lord hinzu, der dem Blicketausch nicht entgangen war, „nehmen wir mit."

„Jawohl, My Lord."

Neo hoffte, dass der Lord ihn weites gehend mit den Crucios verschonen würde.

* * *

_Bringt mich bitte nicht um, weil ich Harry zum Mörder gemacht habe XD ich habe zuviel The Killer in me von den Smashing Pumpkins gehört - nein hat auch noch einen Grund für den späteren Verlauf_  



	9. Praktikum

**Praktikum**

„Du weißt schon, in was für einer Lage du dich befindest, Neo?" Anton der Butler betrachtete den Jungen ruhig. Sie befanden sich in einem spärlich eingerichteten Gemeinschaftsraum. Gardinen gab es nicht zu den langen Barokfenster, dessen Fassade aus abgeblätterten Gold bestand. Die Wände waren mit verwaschenen rötlichen Malereien versehen, die man kaum noch erkennen konnte.

Neo und Anton saßen zusammen an einem alten Kaffeetisch, dessen Oberfläche stark angegriffen war. Die Sitzgelegenheiten sahen aus, als ob schon einige Tiere drin gehaust hätten: grüne angegriffene Sessel und ein Sofa. Pflanzen gab es in diesem Raum schon gar nicht und der Teppich war alt, grau und verstaubt.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste", antwortete Neo mit einer hochgezogenen Braue. Er rührte in seinem Tee herum, den er in der Hand hielt. Die Tasse dampfte frisch. Anton seufzte.

„Wenn du wirklich der bist, für den wir dich halten und der Lord das herausfindet, dann wird er deinem Leben schnell ein Ende setzen."

„Der dunkle Lord hat keinen Grund meinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen", antwortete Neo schlicht. Er rührte energischer in seiner Tasse und machte dabei ein klirrendes Geräusch.

„Wenn du dein Gedächtnis wieder findest, hat er allen Grund dazu, Neo...", sagte Anton. Er faltete seine Hände und sah Neo ruhig an. Dieser rührte nicht mehr in seiner Tase und verhaarte in der soeben vollendeten Bewegung.

„Ich möchte mein Gedächtnis nicht mehr zurückhaben!", sagte er dann energisch klingend. „Ich bin zufrieden mit dem, was ich hab." Seine Augen begannen in dem eigentümlichen Grün zu leuchten, das einzige, was Anton noch darauf hinwies, dass dieser Junge einst Harry Potter gewesen war.

* * *

Der Wald war dunkel und kalt. Trotz des wunderbaren Frühlings, der nun die Oberhand über England gewonnen hatte, froren die beiden. Sie hatten eine lange Reise hinter sich gehabt und waren dem einzigen Hinweis gefolgt, den sie von Neo bekommen hatten: „Hogwarts." Das die Beiden sich auf der ganzen Reise nur angifteten und sich immer wieder gegenseitig ein Bein stellten, war nicht gerade praktisch.

„Das ist alles deine vermaledeite Schuld, ey!", giftete die herrische Lena. Ihre Kleidung war zerfetzt, ihre Knie aufgeschürft und blau und ihr Körper war mit Striemen übersäht. Lento sah nicht besser aus.

Sie wollten schon nach Wochen in Hogwarts sein, doch nun hatten sie Monate gebraucht. Dann und wann waren sie in einem Muggelgasthaus untergekommen, hatten dort für eine Woche ausgeholfen und ein wenig Geld verdient und waren dann weiter gezogen.

Die Beiden waren wie Muggel aufgewachsen. Sie konnten nicht Zaubern und kannten Dinge wie Flohpulver nicht. Das einzige, was sie noch an Zauberer erinnerte, waren ihre Besen, die sie noch dazu an einen zwielichtigen Zauberer verpfänden mussten, der ihnen eine Wegbeschreibung nach Hogwarts mitgegeben hatte.

„Wieso meine Schuld, Frau? Du hast doch diesem Schmalspurhans geglaubt, dass wa durch enen so genannten „Verbotenen Wald" müssen, um zu Hogwarts zu kommen." Lento blitzte Lena wütend an.

„Ja, weil ich kene Lust mehr habe in irgendeiner Spellunke zu arbeiten!", keifte sie schrill klingend. „Ich hab es satt, Alter, so satt!" Lento rollte mit seinen Augen, obwohl er es selbst mehr als satt hatte. Sein Magen grummelte und seine Gedanken hingen ständig dem nach, was wohl mit ihnen passieren würde, sollten sie Hogwarts erreichen.

„Hör auf dich wie ein zickiges Waschweib zu benehmen!", zischte Lento zurück. „Wir müssen da durch und jetzt halt endlich deinen Mund!" Lena blies die Backen auf und war kurz davor Lento zu treten und zu Fall zu bringen, als sie überrascht ihre Luft wieder ausstieß.

„Sieh doch!" Lento war gerade damit beschäftigt einen besonders vorwitzigen Ast aus dem Weg zu stoßen, der irgendwie ein Eigenleben entwickelt hatte. Genervt sah er auf.

„Was?", schnarrte er.

„Das... Schloss!" Lento ließ vor Schreck den Ast los, der sich prompt in sein Gesicht niederließ und rote Striemen verursachte. Durch einen kleinen Lichtblick, den die Bäume zar nur spärlich freigaben, türmte sich ein riesiges Schloss vor ihnen auf.

Sie hatten Hogwarts erreicht...

* * *

„Neo..." Der dunkle Lord saß wie schon so oft in seinem Thron. Im Hintergrund polierte Anton die Fenster, die schon seit Jahren keinen Lappen mehr gesehen hatten. Neo beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, dass der Butler oft argwöhnisch zu ihnen herübersah. „Ich möchte, dass du für mich etwas überprüfst."

Der Lord beugte sich vor und faltete seine Hände. Seine Schlangenaugen fixierten Neo, der keine Regung zuließ. Er wartete geduldig die Antwort ab.

„Ich rieche in meinen Reihen Verrat, Neo", fuhr der Lord fort. Seine Nüstern blähten sich auf. Neo wusste, dass der Lord sauer war. „Das kommt oft vor... man fürchtet mich, manchmal so sehr, das man zu ungewöhnlichen Mitteln greift." Neo sagte noch immer nichts. Anton hielt im Putzen inne und sah zu ihnen herüber.

Nun blickte der Lord Neo direkt an.

„Ich will, dass du für mich nach Hogwarts gehst und dort unseren Spion Severus Snape überprüfst!" Neo kramte in seinem Gedächtnis nach einem Snape. Nur wage erinnerte er sich, dass ein Snape mal hier gewesen war. Er wusste, dass dieser Spion war, doch er wusste auch, dass er diesen Mann von Anfang an nicht leiden konnte.

„Außerdem verhält sich Lucius sehr auffällig, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass er seit der Tötung von Grindelwald, sehr nervös ist", antwortete Neo emotionslos. Er faltete seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken.

„Er verbirgt etwas... ich wünsche, dass du das auf Hogwarts überprüfst. Wie du das anstellst ist mir egal! Und wenn dir nur etwas auffällt – dann bring ihn her!"

„Jawohl, My Lord!", antwortete Neo und verbeugte sich tief.

* * *

In Hogwarts ahnte noch niemand etwas davon, dass sie bald Besuch bekommen würden. Man hatte eher Probleme damit sich mit den merkwürdigen sich ständig streitenden Individuen auseinander zu setzen.

Dumbledore wusste noch nicht, ob er die Ankunft der beiden ehemaligen Sklaven Grindelwalds als ausgezeichnet oder eher als hemmend bezeichnen konnte, denn wirklich etwas herausbekommen hatte er noch nicht.

Ihn beschäftigte mehr die Tatsache, dass Grindelwald, bei dem sie mit einer gerichtlichen Vorladung vor der Tür standen, Tot aufgefunden wurde. Außerdem benahm sich Severus von Tag zu Tag merkwürdiger. Er huschte gespenstischer denn je durch die Gänge und sah sich gehetzt nach allen Seiten um. Schüler fürchtete sich regelrecht vor ihm und selbst ihm gegenüber, dem Dirketor, war er sehr unbeherrscht aufgetreten.

Dann waren noch die Schüler, die eine Miene machten, als sei ihre Familie gestorben. Lag dies alles nur am Verschwinden Harrys? Oder hatte Dumbledore nun langsam auch Altersprobleme?

Selbst ihn bereitete dies alles mehr als Kopfzerbrechen.

„Du wolltest doch unbedingt hierher, Mensch!", keifte Lena wütend. „Und nun weiß der alte Mann hier nix mit uns anzufangen, ey!" Dumbledore schmunzelte hinter seinem Bart. Die Beiden waren wie Gryffindor und Slytherin.

„Harry wollte es so!", verteidigte sich Lento. Er hatte bisher noch kein Wort von Harry erwähnt und auch Dumbledore hatte noch nicht nach ihm gefragt, weil er noch nicht wirklich zu Wort gekommen war.

„Ich möchte euer anregendes Gespräch nur ungern unterbrechen, aber... sprechen Sie von Harry Potter?" Lento und Lena sahen den Direktor verdutzt an.

„Ja, genau, der", sagten sie dann beide gleichzeitig.

„Könnt ihr mir sagen, wo er sich befindet?" Hoffnung keimte in Dumbledore auf, eine stille Hoffnung den Held zu finden, der alles zum Guten wenden würde.

Lentos Blick verdüsterte sich und seine Miene wurde ernster. Auch Lena sagte nichts mehr. Es wurde außergewöhnlich ruhig in dem kleinen gemütlichen Büro und nur noch die merkwürdigen Zauberwerkzeuge Dumbledores schrillte und tickten im Hintergrund. Der Direktor ahnte Schlimmes.

„Kennen Sie denn dunklen Lord, Sir?", fragte Lento langsam. Dumbledore wusste, woher er stammte und konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, dass er fragte.

„Ja, er ist mir bekannt", sagte Dumbledore langsam.

„Er hat Harry zu seinem Diener gemacht", sagte er langsam und die Hoffnung in Dumbledore bröckelte zusammen. „Harry wollte uns retten und ist freiwillig in seinen Dienst getreten."

„Das erschwert unsere Lage erheblich..." Sagte Dumbledore leise. „Erzählt mir, wie es dazu kam..." Als Lento die ganze Geschichte erzählte, war die Hoffnung des alten Direktor dahin. Denn keiner wusste, wo sich der dunkle Lord aufhielt.

* * *

Leise schlich Neo durch die Dunkelheit. Die Grille zirpten laut und irgendwo in der Ferne schuhute eine Eule. Überall raschelte und knisterte es, doch Neo lies sich nicht beirren. Ihn beschäftigte eher das, was der dunkle Lord gesagt hatte, als er nach Hogwarts aufgebrochen war.

„Halt deine Augen offen."

Es war kein Befehl gewesen – es war Sorge gewesen. Er kannte einige menschliche Seiten des Lordes, wie sonst keiner. Er zeigte sie nie, doch Neo gegenüber waren dem Schrecken der Welt schon viele Dinge ausgerutscht.

Neo konnte jeden Todesser befragen, ein Jeder sagte, dass alles Menschliche aus dem Lord gewichen war, doch er sah sie trotzdem. Er könnte ihn jeden Tag mit dem Crucio foltern, doch er tat es nicht und bewarf ihn lieber mit Vasen. Nun sorgte er sich um ihn.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er ihn behandelte wie einen Menschen und nicht schleimerisch vor seinen Füßen herumrutschte. Er hatte ihn sogar berührt und Neo sah, dass die Hände des Lordes nicht mehr knochig waren, sondern menschlich...

Er konnte sich diese Sache nicht erklären, doch er wusste, dass er dem Lord großen Respekt entgegen brachte. Er zollte zwar nicht seine verbrecherischen Methoden, doch er bewunderte seine Intelligenz und seinen Scharfsinn. Auch hatte er ihm, wenn auch mit etwas fraglichen Unterrichtsmitteln, viel beigebracht und hatte ihm nie gedroht Lento und Lena zu töten, obwohl er das jederzeit konnte.

Das riesige Schloss tat sich vor ihm auf und nun warf Neo all seine Gedanken beiseite und verschob sie auf später. Die Lichter von Hogwarts erstrahlten in der Nacht. An manchen Fenstern waren Shiuoletten von den Menschen, die dort wohnten, zu sehen und von irgendwoher drang ein Lachen.

Neo gefiel das Bild.

Schnell eilte er drauf zu und besann sich auf seine Rolle, die er ab jetzt spielen würde.

* * *

„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen, Severus", sagte Lucius und er klang dabei nicht mehr so selbstsicher als vor einigen Tagen. Er stand am Kamin gelehnt und begutachtete mehr die Auslage darauf, als den Zaubertränkemeister, der nervös im Kreis herumlief. Maden im Einmachglas waren selbst für einen Zauberer recht ungewöhnlich.

Naserümpfend wandte er den Blick ab und suchte Severus' seinen.

„Das weiß ich selbst, Narr!", sagte dieser und blieb stehen. „Der Junge wird ihm immer ähnlicher!" Lucius sagte nichts dazu und starrte ihn nur an. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an den Tag, als Harry Grindelwald tötete. Die Augen hatten geleuchtet wie die des Lords.

„Wir müssen ihn von seinem Gedächtniszauber lösen", sagte Lucius bestimmt. Severus starrte ihn an.

„Du weißt, was letztes Mal passiert ist, als ich ihn mit meinen Zauberstab berührte?", sagte er leise schneidend. Lucius nickte, doch er schien von seinem Plan nicht weg zu wollen.

„Er wird dir schon nicht schon wieder verschwinden...", antwortete er leicht genervt. Auch er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum Potter durch den Zauber einfach verschwunden war und noch dazu bis nach Scottland teleportiert wurde. Sie hatten riesiges Glück gehabt, das Narzissa ihn zufällig mit nach Hause brachte und so konnten sie ihn noch besser dem Lord unterjubeln. Ein Glück konnte Severus seine Gedächtniszauber dank Oklumentik erkennen, denn sonst hätten sie ihn erst gar nicht erkannt.

„Du bist dir deiner Sache sehr sicher, was Malfoy?", fragte Severus ungehalten. Er lies sich entnervt auf den Sessel fallen. „Aber du warst nicht dabei gewesen." Lucius setzte sich ebenfalls hin. Das schien interessant zu werden, denn Severus hatte noch nie darüber geredet.

„Der Zauber hat ihn verändert, sein Wesen, alles. Der Bengel hat mich mit einer fremden Stimme angeredet!" Lucius hob beide Brauen und begann seine Stock zu polieren.

„Was sagte er?", fragte er beiläufig. Severus schnaubte verächtlich.

„Einen typischen Potterspruch: Ruhm ist nicht alles. Und dann war er verschwunden."

„So? Nun, das klingt mysteriös – aber trotzdem denke ich, das er nun reif genug ist, um den Lord zu töten. Nur du kannst den Zauber brechen und ich würde dir raten, dass du es bald tust. Ich habe den Anschein, dass der dunkle Lord dir misstraut."

Das wunderte Severus nun gar nicht, denn seit Harry Grindelwald getötet hatte, fürchtete er, dass jeder falsche Schritt sein letzter sein könnte.

„Wie du meinst", sagte er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Aber nun verschwinde hier! Ich habe noch zu tun!"

„Ganz, wie Ihr wünscht, Tränkemeister!" Mit einem falschen Lächeln auf den Lippen verschwand Malfoy aus den Räumen des Lehrers.

* * *

„Ihr sucht also einen Praktikumsplatz als Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste...", wiederholte Dumbledore noch einmal, denn so etwas war ihn noch nie untergekommen.

Da erschien wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich ein junger Mann im Schloss, klopfte bei ihm an und wollte einen Praktikumsplatz, obwohl die Praktikumszeit schon nach diesem Wochenende begann. Normalerweise bevorzugten die Praktikanten den Schriftverkehr, aber der hier schien wohl auf Nummer sicher gehen zu wollen.

„Das ist richtig. Normalerweise beginnt das Praktikum im Studium erst ein Semester später, doch auf meine Universität machen sie es umgekehrt. Sie meinten, dass sie dadurch die besten selektieren können." Dumbledore betrachtete den jungen Mann scharf. Das einzige was ihm auffiel war die große breite Narbe an der Wange des Mannes, doch sonst konnte er nichts außergewöhnliches erkennen.

Auch die Dokumente von Neo Corner waren alle korrekt. Er würde das noch nachprüfen, doch er wusste, dass diese Universität das Praktikum wirklich schon im zweiten Semester begann und die Aussagen folglich richtig sein mussten.

„Da ich etwas spät dran bin, dachte ich, dass ich gleich persönlich komme", entschuldigte sich Corner gleich höflich. „Ich habe mich nur leider verirrt und bin nun etwas spät hier aufgetaucht." Dumbledore lächelte.

„Nun, Sie haben Glück. Mir gefällt ihre ungewohnte Art sich einen Platz zu sichern – ich werde mit Ihrer Universität Telefonieren und ihnen sagen, dass wir für Sie schon einen Platz bereithalten."

Corner lächelte, doch Dumbledore sah, dass das Lächeln nicht echt war.

„Ich bin sehr erleichtert, dass sie mir entgegenkommen! Ich dachte schon, ich finde gar nichts mehr."

Dumbledore erhob sich.

„Dann werde ich Ihnen jemanden schicken, der Ihnen die Schlafgemächer zeigt."

Nach zehn Minuten erschien Snape in der Tür und dieser fühlte sich überhaupt nicht mehr wohl in der Haut.

„Ich möchte dir Neo Corner vorstellen, Severus", sagte der Direktor. Neo beobachtete Snape unauffällig. Er sah, dass der Lehrer sich Mühe gab sich zu beherrschen. „Er ist nun Praktikant an unserer Schule und wird uns ein halbes Jahr lang begleiten. Zeig ihm einfach alles. Seine Gemächer befinden sich gleich neben denen von Remus."

Snape nickte nur und wandte sich um. Schnellen Schrittes lief er nach draußen.

Neo folgte ihn, sich schnell von Dumbledore verabschiedend.

„Darf man fragen, was Ihr hier wollt?", fragte Snape nach einiger Zeit, als sie durch die Gänge geliefen waren. Neo lächelte innerlich. Er roch Nervosität und Verbitterung. Er und der Lord hatten Recht gehabt.

„Mein Praktikum absolvieren", sagte Neo freundlich klingend, obwohl er dies auf keinen Fall war. Er hatte tatsächlich ein Studium an der Universität begonnen, aber auch erst vor einigen Wochen. Mit all dem, was ihn der Lord beigebracht hatte, hatte man ihn mit Kusshänden dort aufgenommen. Natürlich hatte er keinen Abschluss, doch der Lord konnte alles in die Wege leiten. Genau sowenig würde jetzt schon das Praktikum beginnen, aber auch Neo hatte sich Fähigkeiten angeeignet die Leute zu manipulieren. So hatte er sich die Umstände zu seinen Freund gemacht und konnte ganz leicht in der Schule umherspazieren.

Snape antwortete nicht. Neo wusste, dass viele Todesser nicht mit ihm redete, bevor er sprach. Das hatte ihnen wohl Voldemort eingebläut.

„Der dunkle Lord ist der Meinung, dass ich, je schneller ich mein Studium beende, sehr nützlich an dieser Schule werden könnte."

„Sie wollen als Lehrer hier anfangen?" Snape hob beide Brauen. „Die Stelle ist besetzt von einem Werwolf!" Der Lehrer klang verächtlich.

„Das kann man ändern..." Snape sagte nichts mehr und zeigte dem jungen Mann das Schloss. Es war krotesk.

Snape wusste, dass Harry oder Neo es kannte, aber sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte. Er wusste, mit wem er redete und redete doch mit einer anderen Person. Eine Person, die es sich unerwarteter Weise zum Ziel gesetzt hatte dem Lord zu dienen und diesen auch noch beeinflusste.

Alles lief aus den Rudern. Er konnte Harry hier nicht zurückverwandeln, denn dann würde er nicht unterm Lord sein. Er konnte ihn auch nicht auffliegen lassen, denn dann flog sein Plan auf. Er wusste auch, dass Harry hier nicht war, um sein Praktikum zu absolvieren.

Er war hier, um ihn ans Messer zu liefern.


	10. Der Spion und das Mädchen

_Hallo alles zusammen. Es tut mir wirklich außerordentlich Leid, dass das Update so lange her ist. Nun, ich bin umgezogen, hatte viel Stress, da war das Abitur, was ich endlich mit Ach und Krach geschafft habe und natürlich der Umzugstrouble. _

_Und nun haben wir dort unten kein Internet! Eine wirkliche Frechheit, denn wir warten schon seit geschlagenen drei Monaten darauf – mein Freund telefoniert gerade mit dem Verein und wird laufend in den Leerlauf verwiesen. Find es aber lustig, dass er immer genervter und genervter wird und sie rundet wie einen Busslenker._

_Aber egal. _

_Die Geschichte geht weiter, aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass sie fließend weiter läuft. Ab Montag hab ich einen Job und der ist ein bissel weit weg von meiner trauten Heimat : _

_Von dem Kapitel… versprecht euch nicht zu viel. Es ist nicht viel neues, es ist nicht sehr gut. Ich schreibe aber schon am nächsten : _

_Ich danke allen noch mal für die lieben Reviews – damit unterstützt ihr mich sehr und motiviert mich weiter zu schreiben. Ich versuche schon seit langem ein Buch zu verlegen, aber das ging bisher immer wieder in die Grütze : Da macht es mir mehr Spaß, Fanfiktion zu schreiben :D _

_Also, lange Rede kurzer Sinn, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß, wenn ihr den denn habt : _

**Der Spion und das Mädchen**

Die große Halle war hell erleuchtet. Aus allen Ecken und Enden schwatzte es, wie ein dumpfes Rauschen drang es an alle Ohren. Neo erfüllte diese Atmosphäre mit einer kurzen Wärme, doch diese legte sich ganz schnell wieder, als der Direktor, der neben ihm saß, sich erhob.

Neo musterte den alten Mann mit wachsamen Augen. Der dunkle Lord hatte ihm gesagt, er sei gefährlich. Auch wenn er nicht den Todesser in Neo erkannte, so war er doch wachsam und achtete auf jeden Schritt, den er tat. Neo gab dem dunklen Lord Recht. Mit diesem gebrechlichen alten Herrn konnte man nicht spaßen.

„Ich bitte kurz um Ruhe!", rief der alte Direktor in den Saal und es wurde augenblicklich still. Irgendwo hustete noch jemand und ein Mädchen kicherte. Doch jeder richtete sein Augenmerk nach vorn, manche mit Verachtung, manche mit ungeduldiger Neugier. „Ich möchte euch kurz einen erst vor kurzen angereisten Praktikanten vorstellen: Neo Corner!" Neo erhob sich. Die Saal klatschte verhalten.

„Er wird Professor Lupin ein Semester lang zur Hand gehen. Er wird also in der Zeit auch eurer Lehrer sein, der Punkte verteilen oder abziehen kann..."

Punkte... vielleicht, um das gute Benehmen zu fördern. Aber davon kannten einige nicht einmal das Wort, denn als Neo zum grünen Tisch herüberspähte, bewarf gerade ein größerer Schüler einen Kleineren mit einer Gabel. Das waren ja Sitten wie in der Todessergilde, denn sobald ihnen der Lord den Rücken kehrte, sprang allen das Messer in der Tasche auf.

„Außerdem haben wir zur Zeit zwei Flüchtige bei uns im Schloss aufgenommen... ich bitte, dass ihr sie mit Respekt behandelt, da sie stark traumatisiert sind. Die Umstände können euch Lento und Lena sicherlich selber berichten - zur Zeit befinden sie sich noch in den Gästezimmern, denn sie benötigen Ruhe..."

Neo verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Lento hatte wohl seinen einzigen Hinweis sehr ernst genommen. Er hoffte, dass er ihnen noch nichts von ihm berichtet hatte. Noch mehr hoffte er, dass er den Beiden nicht mitten auf dem Gang begegnete, denn im Gegensatz zu den Anderen erkannten sie ihn und würden wahrscheinlich schreien: „Mensch Alter, haste's geschafft vom dunkelbösen Lord abzuhauen?" Und jeder würde in Kürze wissen, wem er wirklich respektierte.

Wenn er herausfand, wo das Gästezimmer war, würde er sie schon zur Rede stellen. Nun war er nur froh, dass ihnen nichts passiert war.

* * *

„Sieh dir die Narbe an!", flüsterte Seamus zu dem etwas teilnahmslosen Neville. Er war seit der Aktion mit Snape in eine Arte Trauma geraten. „Krass, wo er die wohl her hat."

„Es ist keine Fluchnarbe", kommentierte Hermine sofort mit einem allwissenden Glänzen in den Augen. „Es ist eine Narbe, die nur von Hand entstehen kann." Keiner antwortete ihr, aber das war sie ja schon gewohnt. Mehr irritierten Hermine diese grünen Augen. Selbst von so weiter Entfernung konnte sie leuchten sehen. Etwas daran faszinierte sie aber gleichzeitig fürchtete sie sich auch. Der letzte Rest des Schulhalbjahres würde wohl noch interessanter werden, als es so schon war.

Dumbledore endete mit seiner Rede und das Essen erschien. Hermine tat sich nur wenig auf, denn sie verspürte seit einiger Zeit keinen Hunger mehr. Mit einem Seitenblick stellte sie fest, dass es Ginny genauso ging.

Hermine hatte Bücher gewälzt, um den Zauber zu brechen. Sie wollte reden, handeln! Doch alles, was dabei herauskam, waren Zauberunfälle mit unschönen Folgen. Einmal waren ihr sämtliche Haare verbrannt - ein Glück, dass dies keiner der Slytherins gesehen hatte und Madam Pomfrey gute Haarnachwachszauber kannte.

Auch die anderen durchlitten ihre Gewissensbisse allein, ohne darüber reden zu können. Ron schien ebenfalls etwas zu krämen, doch Hermine würde ihm nicht nachgeben. Ihm schien an einer Freundschaft wenig zu liegen und was garantierte ihr, dass er sie irgendwann genauso fallen ließ wie Harry? Vielleicht hatte er es aus Angst getan. Aber so hatte sie ihn wirklich nicht eingeschätzt.

Ein Blick zu ihm verriet ihr, dass er sich gerade ausgelassen mit einer Sechstklässlerin unterhielt.

Vielleicht ein Eifersuchtstest?

Merkwürdig nur, dass Hermine keine Eifersucht mehr verspürte.

Ihr machte Harry mehr Sorgen und sie würde weiterhin alles tun, um etwas unternehmen zu können.

Doch das Wie stand noch in den Sternen.

* * *

Neo schlich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln durch die dunklen Gänge. Das Essen war gut verlaufen. Severus Snape hatte so gut wie keinen Bissen gegessen und war zeitig abgerauscht. Neo wusste, dass er nervös war.

Das Einzige, was ihn nun noch beschäftigte, war das Problem Lento und Lena. Wie sollte er ihnen beibringen, dass er im Auftrag des Lords hier war? Er verspürte keine große Lust ihnen alles zu erklären.

In seiner Position könnte er ihnen drohen oder sie gar verschwinden lassen, doch das brachte der junge Zauberer kaum übers Herz.

Lento und Lena hatten ihm, auch wenn sie sehr skurril waren, in der Zeit der Sklaverei sehr geholfen.

Also musste er die Wahrheit sagen.

Laut seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Gemächern der beiden einzigen Menschen, die wussten, wer er wirklich war.

* * *

„Mensch Alter, ey! Wo kommst du denn jetzt her?" Aufgeregt sprang Lento auf und lief ihm entgegen. Neo sah sich schnell um, entdeckte aber keine Pritschen, die mit Lena an der Wand klebten.

„Eine lange Geschichte", sagte Neo. Lento und Lena sahen ihn an, als sei er ein Gespenst.

„Biste geflohen? Warum haste uns dann nich gesucht?" Lento sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an, doch Neo schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich sach doch, dass der nich ganz glatt is!", mengte sich Lena dazwischen, doch Lento reagierte nicht.

„Ich bin nicht geflohen. Ich bin in seinem Auftrag hier..."

„In seinem... also biste immer noch sein Diener?"

„Ja... ich habe mich dran gewöhnt... der Lord respektiert mich und das reicht mir..."

„Das reicht dir?" Lento blieb fast die Luft weg, als er es aussprach.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht", murmelte Neo eher in sich hinein, als zu den Beiden. „Setz dich, bevor du wieder auswächst!" In seiner Stimme schwang ein leichter Befehlston mit.

Lento war zwar der störrische Typ, doch er setzte sich.

„Ihr seid die einzigen, die wissen, wer ich war...", begann er und sah beide durchdringend an. „Und dabei soll es auch bleiben."

Lento schnappte nach Luft, doch Neo ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Ich bin zu dem sicheren Schluss gekommen, dass mir das Leben als Neo gefällt. Ich möchte es behalten, denn eine andere Perspektive habe ich nicht. Der Respekt, der mir entgegengebracht wird, reicht mir vollkommen aus..."

„Du hast doch n Schuss", rief Lento empört. Er schlug mit der Faust auf sein Knie und verzog gleich sein Gesicht. „Du wurdest einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen!" Ärgerlich rieb er sein Knie.

„Mir ist egal, was ihr davon haltet", antwortete Neo gleichgültig. „Ein Gedächtniszauber würde genügen und ihr würdet mich nicht mal mehr von Nahem wiedererkennen... aber ihr ward meine... Leidensgenossen. Und ich will euch nicht noch mehr antun. Ich kann euch allenfalls meinen Schutz vor den Todessern anbieten... aber ändern werde ich meine Meinung nicht mehr."

Neo lächelte und Lento fiel sofort auf, dass es nicht mehr das Lächeln Harrys war. Es war Neo's Lächeln. Ein kaltes Lächeln.

Lento und Lena sahen sich unsicher an.

"Du bist also jetzt... ein Todesser, der dazu steht?", fragte Lena, erstaunlich ruhig.

Neo nickte.

„Nun, s geht mich ja eh nichts an...", sagte sie. „Was sollte ich schon weiter tratschen... mach dein Ding... wir kenn uns ja eh kaum..."

Lento zog einen Schmollmund und verschränkte die Arme.

„Is dein Leben...", sagte er grummelnd. Neo glaubte ihm kein Wort. Doch er wusste, wie loyal Lento war.

Schnell stand er auf.

„Sollte ich merken, dass ihr mich hintergeht, dann seid euch gewiss... ich finde euch schneller als euch lieb ist..."

Lento schnaubte, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Solange aber ihr mein Leben respektiert, werde ich euch auch helfen... aber mein vergangener Name wird nie wieder erwähnt... ihn gibt es nicht mehr."

„Schon vergessen", sagte Lena.

Lento sagte immer noch kein Wort. Neo würde nicht auf die Aussage der Beiden vertrauen. Ein Zauber würde die Beiden daran hindern, dass sie je wieder seinen vergangenen Namen aussprachen.

* * *

„Hermine... du siehst schrecklich aus...", bemerkte Lavender, die gerade mit ihrem Zauberstab am Auge herumfuchtelte. Hermine warf Lavender einen bösen Seitenblick zu. Natürlich hatte sie Recht, aber schrecklich war leicht untertrieben.

Während Lavender sich einen zarten rosa Ton auf die Augenlieder zauberte, hatte Hermine schon fast schwarze Farbe unter den Augen. Ihr Haar stand nach allen Seiten ab und ihre Haut sah wegen der ausbleibenden Mahlzeiten schon leicht eingefallen aus.

Kurzum: Sie sah fürchterlich aus. Hermine vermutete, dass Snapes und Malfoys Zauber reichlich Nebenwirkungen beinhaltete: schlaflose Nächte, Appetitlosigkeit und ein so starkes schlechtes Gewissen, dass es Kopfschmerzen bereitete.

„Ich könnte dir helfen... ich gebe dir eine Kosmetikstunde... danach siehst bestimmt ganz anders aus." Lavender klimperte mit ihren nachgezogenen Wimpern, während sie ihren Zauberstab lässig im Hosenbund verschwinden ließ.

Hermine schnaubte.

„Nein, danke", sagte sie, versucht höflich klingend. Wie ein Farbtopf wollte sie nun wirklich nicht aussehen. Lavender zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn du meinst... mein Problem soll es nicht sein." Sie verließ das Bad erhobenen Hauptes.

Hermine seufzte und schlurfte hinterher. Der Unterricht würde bald losgehen, doch Hermine verspürte das erste Mal in ihrem Leben überhaupt keine Lust mehr. Sie vermisste das altbekannte Trio, die Abenteuer, die sie immer erlebt hatten und Harry...

Jaah... Harry fehlte ihr wirklich. Er war wenigstens immer für sie dagewesen, wenn sie sich mit Ron gestritten hatte, auch wenn er nie wirklich aus Loyalität gegenüber Ron versuchte den Streit zu schlichten.

Hermine reihte sich lustlos aussehend in Strom der Schüler ein. Die Gänge waren erfüllt von einem munteren Treiben und Gemurmel. Erstklässer rannten trotz Verbot an ihr vorbei, doch ihre Aufgabe als Vertrauensschülerin nahm sie seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr ernst, da sie sich verraten und hintergangen fühlte.

Selbst Dumbledore hatte nicht mitbekommen, was in seinen eigenen Reihen geschah.

Seufzend setzte sich Hermine an die hinterste Bank im Raum für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Nevile saß schon da, stumm und traurig aussehend wie immer. Er hatte sich schon aufgegeben.

„Erneut begrüße ich euch ganz herzlich in meinem Unterricht!", rief Professor Lupin, der gerade eingetreten war, in den Raum. „Meinen neuen Assistenten brauche ich euch ja nicht vorstellen, der Direktor hat das ja für mich übernommen." Damit deutete er auf die düstere Gestalt mit der Narbe im Gesicht, der herein geschlichen war.

Hermine erwachte sofort aus ihrem Tranceähnlichen Zustand. Die leuchtgrünen Augen von Corner waren durch den Raum gewandert und an ihr hängen geblieben.

Vielleicht erfreute er sich an ihren erbärmlichen Zustand? Hermine blickte kampflustig zurück und versuchte das unsichere Gefühl aus ihrem Magen zu verdrängen.

Corner lächelte hämisch und Hermine lief rot an.

„Heute... möchte ich euch den stärksten Schildzauber lehren, den ich kenne. Wenn ihr ihn gut beherrscht, könnt ihr damit sogar den Culterusfluch von euch abwehren... aber dazu gehört eine Menge Übung! Mr. Corner, wenn ich bitten darf?" Corner trat einen Schritt vor, hob seinen Zauberstab und vollführte eine komplizierte Bewegung ohne einen Zauberspruch auf zu sagen. Sofort wurde er von einem goldenen Käfig umgeben, der grell flimmerte.

„Wir werden heute nur diese Bewegungen durchführen. Es gehört jede Menge Willenskraft dazu den Zauber auszuführen. Ihr werdet es nicht heut schaffen und auch nicht nächste Woche, aber es wird euch möglich sein."

Damit begann die erste Stunde mit zwei Lehrern. Corner war ein unheimlicher Lehrer, denn er schlich sich von hinten an die Schüler an und wenn er sah, dass sie was falsch machten, erschreckte er sie, indem er sie plötzlich am Arm packte.

So auch Hermine.

Erschrocken wandte sie sich um. Corner blickte sie ernst an.

„Sie machen das schon mal nicht schlecht, Miss Granger", sagte er mit warmer Stimme und Hermine erschauderte.

„Lassen Sie mich bitte los!", sagte sie energisch. Corner ließ sofort von ihr ab.

„Sie sollten jedoch Ihre Bewegungen sanfter ausführen. Nicht so hektisch." Hermine hasste es, wenn sie kritisiert wurde. Sie antwortete nicht, sondern nickte nur. Corner schritt weiter und Hermine blickte ihm nach.

Diese Augen... Hermine fühlte sich stark an Harry erinnert. Aber dieser Mann hier konnte nicht Harry sein. Harry war nicht so unheimlich und vor allem wusste er nicht mehr als sie.

* * *

So zogen die Tage abermals ins Land. Es wurde wärmer ums Schloss herum, doch im Inneren herrschte noch ein eisiger Hauch.

Neo beobachtete Snape auf Schritt und Tritt, welcher zwar versuchte sich nicht auffällig zu verhalten, es aber nicht verhindern konnte zusammen zu zucken, wenn Neo wie aus dem Nichts vor ihm auftauchte und ihn fragte, was er denn so mache.

Neo würde in den Osterferien aufbrechen und dem Lord berichten, dass Snape immer nervöser wurde. Aber bis dahin hatte er ja noch Zeit.

Viel mehr wunderte es ihn, dass nicht nur er Snape beobachtete sondern auch er beobachtet wurde. Das Dumbledore dann und wann ein Auge auf ihn warf... damit hatte er gerechnet. Nicht aber mit einer neunmalklugen Schülerin aus der siebten, die ihn ständig ins Auge fasste.

Hermine Granger war eine intelligente junge Frau; sie hatte durchaus etwas in Petto. Aber warum beobachtete sie ihn dann ständig?

Neo schritt vor sich hin grübelnd durch einen der Gänge und wäre beinahe mit gesagter Person zusammengestoßen, wenn er sie nicht rechtzeitig gesehen hätte.

„Miss Granger..", stellte er fest. Die junge Frau hatte einen dicken Stapel Bücher unter den Armen und sah leicht gehetzt aus. Er hatte schon am ersten Tag festgestellt, dass sie nicht gut aussah, aber ihr Zustand verschlimmerte sich von Tag zu Tag.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir...", sagte Granger kleinlaut. „Ich hab Sie nicht gesehen..."

„Das wundert mich nicht...", antwortete Neo langsam. „Ich würde bei all den Büchern auch nichts sehen..." Misstrauisch beäugte die rechte Hand des Lords seine Schülerin, die gerade mal einen Kopf kleiner war, als er.

„Ich werde das nächste Mal vorsichtiger sein", sagte sie, und wollte sich schon an ihm vorbeischieben.

„Moment!" Neo sah sie scharf an. „Sie sollten mehr schlafen." Neo wusste nicht, wieso er das sagte, aber es schien im wichtig zu sein. Granger hob die Nase.

„Das ist mir nicht möglich, danke!", sagte sie und stolzierte erhobenen Hauptes davon.

Neo blickte ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Irgendwas stimmte nicht mit dieser Frau, aber er hatte Besseres zu tun, als die Probleme anderer Leute zu inspizieren.

Heute stand Snape auf seiner Abschussliste und ihn würde er heut noch aufsuchen.

* * *

Snape war in seinen Gemächern. Er stand grübelnd vor einem riesigen Kessel, den er in der Mitte des Raumes aufgestellt hatte. Er musste einen Weg finden mit Neo zusammen zum Dunkeln Lord zurückzukehren, denn dies war seine letzte Chance.

Energischer, als beabsichtigt, rührte er in seinem Kessel, als es plötzlich klopfte. Snape rechnete mit Lupin, denn für ihn rührte er sich gerade Überstunden.

„Herein!", rief er entnervt, während er mit geübter Hand sich etwas aus dem Glas vom Tisch griff, dass aussah, wie übel riechender Schneckenschleim.

„Mit mir haben Sie wohl nicht gerechnet", sagte eine wohl bekannte Stimme. Der Schneckenschleim fiel mit einem Klatschen in den Kessel.

„Corner...", knurrte Snape. Wie sehr war ihn der Junge inzwischen zuwider. Er war lästiger, als eine Schmeißfliege und verfolgte ihn auf Schritt und Tritt. Er erfüllte seine Aufgabe mit Bravour und das störte Snaper erheblich. Wenn Neo noch Potter gewesen wäre, könnte er ihm einfach für diese Unverschämtheiten Punkte abziehen. Aber Neo war nicht mehr Harry, dass hatte er schon lange erkennen müssen.

Neo war die rechte Hand des Lords und das mit Leib und Seele. Er hoffte, dass, wenn er den Gedächtniszauber brach, Potter sich auch daran erinnerte, was er eigentlich für einen Hass gegen den dunklen Lord hegen sollte.

„Ich komme an Professor Lupins Stelle... er ist leider unpässlich..." Snape konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass Lupins Unpässlichkeit von Neo selbst herrührte.

„Es dauert noch eine Minute", sagte Snape. Er sah Neo nicht an, sondern starrte weiter auf den Wolfbanktrank, der nun fröhlich vor sich hinblubberte.

„Schöne Wohnung haben Sie hier...", bemerkte Neo. Snape wusste, dass es sarkastisch gemeint war. „So kalt und... ungemütlich..." Snape antwortete nicht und rührte weiter, diesmal in die andere Richtung.

„Ich will offen mit Ihnen sprechen, Snape...", sagte Neo plötzlich. „Voldemort schickt mich, da er Grund zu Annahme hat, dass Sie ihn hintergehen." Snape hielt im Rühren inne und sah auf.

Neo hatte die Tür verschlossen und den Zauberstab gezückt. Anscheinend war der Raum nun mit einem Zauber belegt, so dass sie niemand hörte.

Die rechte Hand des Lords sah ihn ernst an und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn.

„So...", sagte Snape, seine Brauen hebend. Er versuchte dabei so überrascht zu wirken, wie es ihm möglich war. „... und was erwarten Sie nun, was ich Ihnen sage?"

„Oh, ich erwarte gar nichts von Ihnen... ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich ihn bald aufsuchen werde und ihm berichte, dass sich sein Grund bestätigt hat..." Wenn Neo jemand gesagt hätte, dass Snape noch blasser werden konnte... er hätte es nicht geglaubt. Doch nun wurde er eines Besseren belehrt.

Snapes Hand zitterte kaum merklich, als er nach der Piole auf den Tisch griff und sie langsam füllte. Neo lächelte kalt.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich irgendetwas getan habe, was den dunklen Lord zu dieser Annahme veranlasst.", sagte Snape und er klang dabei erstaunlich ruhig, auch wenn er sehr viel von dem kostbaren Trank auf dem Fußboden verteilte. „Darum schlage ich vor, dass wir zu einer Anhörung aufbrechen, wo ich ihm seine Treue beweisen kann." Snape verkorkte die Piole und reichte sie Neo, der den Zauberstab sinken ließ.

„Sie brauchen mir nichts zu erzählen...", sagte Neo unerbittlich. „Ihre Angst kann ich förmlich..."

„Welche Angst?", fuhr Snape barsch dazwischen. Er verschränkte seine Arme, damit Neo nicht mehr das Zittern seiner Hände sehen konnte.

„Kommen Sie schon... Sie sind ein intelligenter Mensch. Der dunkle Lord ist es auch. Sie sind nervös." Er musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Selbst jetzt sind Sie nervöser, als Sie zugeben wollen." Snape antwortete nicht, sondern sah Neo nur wütend an. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Harry Potter selbst dazu beitragen würde, dass ihr Plan zum Scheitern verurteilt wurde.

„Aber ich bin gnädiger, als es der Lord je sein wird." Nun war Snape überrascht. Er sah zu, wie Neo ruhig die Phiole und seinen Zauberstab verstaute. „Sie werden Ihre Anhörung bekommen, wo er über Ihr Leben oder über Ihren Tod entscheiden wird."

„Ich denke zwar nicht, dass es nötig ist ihm irgendetwas zu beweisen..." Snape atmete tief ein. „Aber wenn er es so wünscht, werde ich da sein."

„Das würde ich Ihnen auch geraten haben." Neo öffnete die Tür. „In zwei Monaten... die Osterferien eignen sich doch besonders dafür? Niemand wird unser Verschwinden bemerken. Wir sehen uns." Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und ließ einen völlig aufgelösten Severus Snape zurück.

Doch sein Plan kam wieder ins Rollen. Er würde zusammen mit Neo den dunklen Lord aufsuchen.

Zitternd griff Snape nach der Flasche, die auf den Kaminsims stand.

'Dies', dachte er während er die Flasche entkorkte, 'ist meine letzte Chance.' Und mit der Aussicht auf einen traumlosen Schlaf und einem katerreichen Morgen stürzte er den Cognac hinunter.

* * *

„Findest du nicht auch, dass dieser Corner einfach nur hinreisend ist?", flötete Lavender, die ihre Bücher achtlos in die Ecke geworfen hatte und sich nun neben Hermine niederließ, die genervt aussehend über einem dicken Wälzer brütete.

„Sicherlich...", antwortete Hermine, die gar nicht richtig zugehört hatte. Der Lärm im Gemeindschaftsraum war unerträglich. Die Erstklässler hatten gerade Snape explodiert für sich entdeckt, während die Älteren wohl gerade eine neue Ladung von „Weasleys zuaberhaften Scherzartikeln" erhalten hatten. Es zischte und puffte in dem Turmzimmer. Fast in jeder Ecke war ein gackerndes Lachen zu hören.

„Diese Haare... so seidig... Snape könnte ihn fragen, was für ein Shampoo er nimmt... würde ihm gut tun." Hermine stöhnte, was Lavender natürlich nicht hörte. Sie pfeilte mit einer Muggelpfeile an ihren Fingernägeln und plapperte munter weiter. „Erinnern dich die grünen Augen auch so an Harry?", fuhr Lavender fort.

Hermine klappte das Buch geräuschvoll zu.

„Ja!", keifte sie. „Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest?" Gekonnt wich Hermine einem fangzähnigen Frisbee aus und stürmte aus dem Gemeindschaftsraum.

Als sich die fette Dame hinter ihr schloss, verebbte der Lärm augenblicklich. Hermine seufzte erleichtert auf und stieg dann schnellen Schrittes die Treppen herab.

Lavender hatte etwas angesprochen, was sie schon seit einiger Zeit beschäftigte.

Die grünen Augen erinnerten sie so stark an Harry, dass sie sich öfters dabei ertappte, wenn sie Corner beobachtete. Sie studierte sein Verhalten, die Art, wie er sich bewegte und erkundete seine vornehme Sprache. Nichts davon erinnerte sie an Harry, außer diese Augen. Harry war oft durch die Gänge geflitzt, als gelaufen, er hatte sein Temperament fast nie in den Griff bekommen und auch wenn er nicht so flegelhaft wie Ron redete, vornehm war er auf keinen Fall.

Und trotzdem war da irgendetwas, was sie verunsicherte. Hatte Sie etwas übersehen?

Mit energischen Schritten lief sie auf das große Tor zu, was in die Ländereien von Hogwarts führte. Sie war doch berühmt dafür Intrigen und finstere Geheimnisse aufzudecken, bevor es andere taten. Warum fand sie dann nichts über Corner heraus?

Kein Zeitungsartikel erzählte von einem hochbegabten Schüler, der jetzt schon ein Praktikum begann. Keine Chroniken von irgendwelchen Zauberschulen berichteten von einem Corner... es war, als ob er nicht existierte.

Hermine hatte alles gelesen, was sie finden konnte... um nichts zu finden.

Die Gryffindor wurde langsamer. Nebel lag in der Luft und zog seine Bahnen durch das seichte Gras. Die Luft war feucht und man konnte kaum einen Meter weit blicken.

Warum war sie überhaupt raus gegangen? Sie wusste es nicht, aber ihre Füße trugen sie zum See.

Mit dem dicken Buch in der Hand trat sie ans Wasser und blickte hinein. Sie sollte wirklich mal schlafen, dachte sie sich, als sie ihr verschwommenes Spiegelbild erblickte.

„Miss Granger... wir begegnen uns wohl sehr oft in letzter Zeit..." Hermine erschrak und ruderte mit den Armen. Schnell war Corner zur Stelle und fasste ihre Hand. Gerade Rechtzeitig. Hermine verlor den Halt und wäre ins Wasser gefallen, hätte Corner sie nicht gehalten. Unglücklich hing Hermine über dem See und blickte nach oben in die grünen Augen. Das Buch fiel platschend in das kühle Nass.

„Das haben wir gleich." Mit einem Ruck hatte er Hermine wieder zu sich nach oben gezogen. Diese taumelte gegen ihn und wich schnell einen Schritt zurück. Corner ließ sich nicht beeindruckten und holte ihr Buch wieder aus dem See, welches nun sehr mitgenommen aussah. Corner tippte das Buch kurz an. Es trocknete in Sekundenschnelle und sah wieder aus wie neu.

„... d... danke", stammelte Hermine. Sie riss das Buch an sich und drückte es fest an ihren Körper, als ob sie dadurch Schutz erhalten würde.

„Gern geschehen", sagte Corner freundlich.

„Darf ich fragen, was Sie hier tun?", fragte Hermine, Mut fassend. Corner blickte auf den See.

„Ich rette junge Frauen vor der Gefahr sich eine gewaltige Grippe einzufangen", sagte er, jedoch ohne irgendwelchen Humor. Er blickte sie ernst an.

Hermine wurde rot.

„Ich bin hier, um die Aussicht zu genießen", fuhr Corner fort. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter seinen Rücken.

„Bei Nebel?" Hermine sah den Mann ungläubig an.

„Ich liebe Nebel... er hat so was... Geheimnisvolles an sich." Hermine dachte bei Nebel nur an ein paar seelensaugende Dementoren, doch das sagte sie besser nicht laut.

„Nebel hat nichts geheimnisvolles", behauptete sie. „Er ist düster und lockt viele schwarzmagische Geschöpfe an." Corner warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu. Hermine konnte aus seinem Augen nicht lesen, was er nun von ihr hielt.

„Aber dieses riesige Schloss im Nebel... sieht doch wunderschön aus, oder?" Hermine folgte seinen Handbewegungen und sah nach oben. Groß und mächtig türmte sich Hogwarts vor ihnen auf. Der Nebel umspielte es und streichelte dabei über jedes Detail. Es sah aus, als würde Rauch um das Schloss wirbeln und die verschiedensten Muster hinterlassen.

„Das liegt an der konzentrierten Magie, die hier herumschwirrt", erklärte Corner, der Hermines Blick gefolgt war. Sie war sehr erstaunt, da sie sich bei Nebel noch nie wirklich richtig umgesehen hatte. „Sie bringt die Nebelschwaden durcheinander... es ist ein schönes Schauspiel." Das musste Hermine auch zugeben.

„Nun, was treibt eine schlaue junge Frau hier raus in die Kälte, die den Nebel nicht zu schätzen weiß?", wechselte Corner aprubt das Thema. Hermine wollte ihm: Das geht sie ja nun wirklich überhaupt nichts an, an den Kopf schmeißen, doch sie antwortete: „Der Lärm..." Hermine, die es gewohnt war immer in ganzen Sätzen zu antworten, war selbst von sich überrascht. „Ich meine", fügte sie noch hastig hinzu, „im Gemeinschaftsraum kann man sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren. Es ist unerträglich dort oben."

„Ich verstehe..." Corner maß sie mit einem langen Blick. „Ich bin auch lieber alleine." Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und ihre buschiges Haar flogt durch die Luft. Es glänzte durch die Nässe des Nebels.

„Ich habe hier an Hogwarts gelernt, dass man allein nicht überleben kann. Ich lern allein... aber ich will nicht einsam sein." Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und presste ihr Buch noch enger an sich.

Corner sah sie noch immer mit einem undurchsichtigen Blick an.

„Sie haben doch sicherlich Freunde. Sie sind eine hübsche junge Frau..." Hermine kamen die Tränen, was Corner natürlich bemerkt haben musste, denn er verstummte. Sie schämte sich.

„Mein... bester Freund ist schon fast seit über einen halben Jahr verschwunden!", rief sie, schrill klingend.

Corner wirkte verwirrt.

„Wer... soll denn verschwunden sein? Professor Dumbledore hat mir nichts gesagt, dass einer der Schüler..."

„Harry Potter...", flüsterte Hermine. Sie merkte, dass die Tränen sich nach draußen drängten. Bevor Corner noch etwas sagen konnte, wirbelte sie herum und eilte zum Schloss hinauf.


	11. Lentos verhängnisvolles Versehen

_Danke für Kommis und weiterbleibendes Interesse trotz verspäteter Updates. Ich freue mich über die Kommentare :D Ich schreibe weiter – bis ich die Geschichte zu Ende habe. _

**Lentos verhängnisvolles Versehen**

Noch lange hallte der Name in Neos Kopf wider.

„Harry Potter..."

Er sah die Verzweiflung in Hermines Augen und immer wieder, wie sie schnell ins Schloss gerannt war.

Seit dem nagten Zweifel an ihm. Erinnerungen an die Zeit bei Grindelwald kamen in ihm hoch, wo Lento ihm berichtete, dass er Harry Potter war.

War er nicht Neo Corner? Die rechte Hand des Lords? Er fühlte sich wohl bei der Sache Snape zu piesacken, er wusste selbst nicht wieso. Er fühlte sich auch wohl dabei, für den dunklen Lord wichtige Erledigungen zu Ende zu führen. Er fühlte sich einfach als Neo wohl. Als der Neo, der es als Einziger geschafft hatte den dunklen Lord zu beeinflussen.

Inzwischen war die Muggelsterberate durch Magie fast auf Null zurückgegangen. Nur noch verirrte Todesser griffen die Nichtmagischen Menschen an, die ihre Wut nicht kontrollieren konnten.

Der dunkle Lord war der Meinung, dass die Muggel an Strafe genug empfangen hatten. Für was auch immer er die Muggel bestraft hatte, wusste Neo auch nicht, aber es genügte ihm, wenn der dunkle Lord nicht mehr grundlos tötete.

Aber wer war er? Harry Potter? Wer war Harry Potter? Wer Neo Corner?

Neo stöhnte. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Er blickte mit düsteren Aussichten auf die Zukunft aus dem Fenster. Der Nebel hatte für einen sonnigen Tag den Weg geräumt. Einige Schüler waren mit ihren Unterlagen nach draußen gezogen und lagen schwatzend am See.

Warum schmerzte Neo es ihnen dabei zuzusehen? Warum wollte er selbst einer von ihnen sein?

Stöhnend verbarg er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Er würde mehr über Harry Potter herausfinden müssen.

* * *

Hermine blickte die Beiden an, als wären sie Außerirdische. Die Eine zupfte an ihren schrill lila Haaren herum der Andere band sich gerade mit sehr grimmiger Miene einen Zopf.

„Ich soll was?" Ihr Stimme klang selbst für Frauenverhältnisse sehr hoch.

„Ich möchte, dass sie Ihnen ein bisschen Magie beibringen." Dumbledore klang sehr ruhig. Er blickte wie immer über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg und sah sie freundlich an. „Professor McGonagal meint, dass würde ihnen gut tun und sie von den gegebenen Tatsachen ablenken."

„Ich..." Vielleicht sollte sie mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit McGonagall reden.

„Passen sie bei Lento auf. Er ist ein wenig schizophren und neigt zu Wutausbrüchen." Gesagter Lento grinste sie breit an. Hermine verschlug es den Atem.

„Aber Professor Dumbledore..." Doch Dumbledore ließ sie in dem Klassenzimmer mit den zwei skurrilsten Menschen, die Hermine je gesehen hatte, allein.

Lena kaute bewusst provokativ an ihrem Kaugummi und Lento hatte begonnen zu kippeln. Vor den beiden lagen jeweils ein Zauberstab und ein Stapel Bücher.

Hermine seufzte.

„Habt ihr schon mal gezaubert?", fragte sie.

„Nee..", kam es gedehnt von Lena, die laut schmatzte. „Der olle Grindelwald hät' uns ausgepeitscht, wenn wir nur Hex Hex gesagt hättn..."

„Grindelwald?" Hermine war verwirrt.

„N' ganz böser Zauberer, meine Hübsche", sagte Lento, immer noch grinsend. „Menschen schlachten is sein Hobby." Hermine verbuchte die Beiden als irre.

„Also, Punkt eins: Ich heiß Hermine und nicht „Meine Hübsche"!" Hermine stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte. „Punkt zwei: Hör auf zu Kippeln!"

„Und wenn ichs nicht tue?", maulte Lento.

„Dann verhexe ich dich in einen Frosch und verfüttere dich an unsere Riesenspinnen im Verbotenen Wald." Lento hörte sofort auf zu kippeln, denn irgendwas schien ihm zu sagen, dass diese Hermine wirklich dazu fähig war.

„Und du: Nimm den Kaugummi raus!" Hermines Stimme war in ein sanftes Fauchen übergegangen, was sehr gefährlich klang. Die rebellische Lena gehorchte und klebte den Kaugummi unter den Tisch.

Hermine lächelte zufrieden.

„Wir beginnen mit ein paar einfachen Zauber..."

* * *

„Wusste gar nicht, dass ich so eine Berühmtheit bin...", murmelte Neo vor sich hin. Er saß über ein Buch gebeugt da und studierte eifrig die Zeilen. Er fand den Namen Harry Potter nicht nur in Zeitungsartikeln sondern auch in zahlreichen Büchern von Möchtegernautoren, die gedacht haben mit so einer Berühmtheit wie Harry sich einen Namen zu machen.

Doch die Worte waren nicht leicht zu lesen.

Er fand vieles über Harry heraus.

In der Zeit des Trimagischen Tuniers war er mit so einer Wucht in den Tagespropheten gelangt, dass er aus dieser Flut von Artikeln gar nicht mehr weg zu denken war. Zuerst berichteten sie über seinen Mut in dem Alter anzutreten... und dann darüber, dass er nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf sei, weil er behauptete der Dunkle Lord kehre zurück.

Doch auch die Freunde Harrys kamen, wenn auch nur kurz, in den Artikeln vor. Hermine Granger sollte angeblich seine Geliebte sein. Daneben prankte ein Foto, wie sie ihn gerade umarmte, aber entsetzt in die Kamera blickte. Vielleicht war sie deswegen so traurig über sein Verschwinden?

Ron Weasley wurde nur mal nebenbei erwähnt. Neo hatte Weasley beobachtet... er war in letzter Zeit ständig von Mädchen umgeben. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen mit einem Weiberheld befreundet zu sein...

In einem Artikel, der über die Rückkehr des dunklen Lords berichtete, las Neo noch die Namen Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasly und Neville Longbottom.

Er hatte die drei gesehen. Mrs. Weasley war eine sehr passable Hexe und Mr. Longbottom einer der Fähigsten Kräuterkundler... was jedoch seine Leistungen in den anderen Fächern sehr schmälte. Mrs. Lovegood verbuchte einen hohen Intiligenzqoutienten... doch sie zerstörte das Bild mit den skurielsten Outfits, die Neo je gesehen hatte.

Kein einziger dieser Menschen kam ihm auch nur ein bisschen bekannt vor.

Doch das alles, was Neo über Harry heraus fand, wurde von einem kleinen Bericht übertroffen, warum er denn überhaupt so berühmt war.

Der dunkle Lord hatte seine Eltern getötet.

Neo knallte das Buch zu, indem er gerade gelesen hatte, und starrte an die Decke der Bibliothek.

Er hatte sie also getötet. Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn jedoch kaum – er hatte damit schon gerechnet. Doch er nahm sich vor den Lord zu fragen, wieso er denn damals die Eltern von Harry Potter tötete.

Nicht von ihm. Er hatte keine Eltern...

In diesen paar Stunden, in denen Neo vieles über Harry Potter herausgefunden hatte, hatte er auch etwas über sich herausgefunden: Er wollte auf keinen Fall wieder Harry Potter sein! Dieser Mensch, der er einst gewesen war, führte ein grausames Leben. Von der Presse verhöhnt, vom dunklen Lord verfolgt, weil er die eine Nacht nicht sterben wollte und dabei fast seinen Gegner tötete und von den Menschen um ihn herum in Erwartungen gesetzt, die er nicht mehr erfüllen konnte.

Schwungvoll erhob sich Neo.

Ja, Harry Potter war der gute Samariter und Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt.

Aber das wollte er nicht sein.

Er war Neo Corner, der als die rechte Hand des Lords viel mehr erreichen konnte, als ein kleiner naiver Junge, der von der Presse verfolgt wurde, wie ein wildes Tier.

* * *

Hermine duckte sich.

Sie dachte, schlechter als Neville konnte niemand zaubern.

Aber die Beiden hier bewiesen das Gegenteil. Es war schon vieles explodiert. Im Klassenzimmer sah es aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Ihre beiden Schüler waren von Ruß geschwärzt und lachten sich gegenseitig aus.

„Boah, Alter, ey!", grölte Lento und deutete mit seinem angeschwärzten Finger auf Lena, deren Haare nach allen Seiten abstanden und schwarz waren. „Jetzt siehste aus wie Harry!" Lena, die schon zur Gegenantwort ansetzten wollte, sah ihn entsetzt an. Erkenntnis schlich sich in das Gesicht von Lento.

„Ups..."

„Harry?" Hermine war hinter ihrem Pult aufgesprungen. „Ihr kanntet Harry?" Hoffnung glimmte in ihren Augen auf. Langsam kam sie auf die beiden zu. „Meint ihr... Harry Potter?"

Lento und Lena schüttelten schnell ihre Köpfe.

Zu schnell für Hermines Geschmack.

„Ich... äh... meinte... Harry Stone, ja Stone!", stotterte Lento. „War da mit beim ollen Grindelwald. Hatte es faustdick hinter den Ohren..." Hermine hob eine Braue. Lento würde nicht so stottern, wenn er die Wahrheit gesagt hätte.

KRACH.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm flog die Tür auf. Hermine erschrak fürchterlich. Entsetzt starrte sie zu der Herrkunft des Geräusches und hielt die Luft an.

Professor Corner stand in der Tür, doch er sah wutentbrannt aus. Seine Augen glimmten zornig. Mit wenigen Schritten lief er auf Hermines neue Schüler zu.

„So", sagte er, vor ihnen stehen bleibend. Lento und Lena blickten ihm ängstlich entgegen. „Ihr zwei... kommt jetzt mit!" Hermine öffnete den Mund. Eine unbeschreiblich finstere Aura ging von dem Mann aus und ließ sie erschaudern. Trotzdem wagte sie es ihr Wort an ihn zu richten.

„Professor...", begann sie. „Der Unterricht... er ist noch nicht... vorbei." Corner wirbelte herum und sein stechender Blick traf sie. Hermine schluckte.

„Was machen Sie denn hier?", fragte er, als ob er sie gerade entdeckt hatte.

„Professor Dumbledore... er... er bat mich, sie zu unterrichten." Corner hob beide Brauen, doch sein Blick wurde schon versöhnlicher.

„Nun, ich – es tut mir Leid, wenn ihre Ausführungen so rüde unterbrochen habe, aber – ich muss die Beiden leider mitnehmen." Lento und Lena schüttelten hinter Neos Rücken schnell ihre Köpfe.

„Warum?", fragte Hermine forsch. „Soweit ich weiß, haben sie nichts getan."

„Das geht Sie im Moment überhaupt nichts an!" Die Stimme Corners nahm einen gefährlichen Ton an, sodass Hermine unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück trat.

„Aber..." Doch Corner beachtete sie nicht. Er wirbelte herum und deutete auf die beiden Schüler.

„Mitkommen!", zischte er. Die Beiden gehorchten sofort und eilten zur Tür. Corner zog sie, ohne Hermine noch einen Blick zu zu werfen, hinter sich zu und dann kehrte Stille in den zertrümmerten Raum ein.

Hermine starrte dem Professor entsetzt hinterher.

Hier war etwas faul. Und sie würde herausfinden, was.

Entschlossen folgte sie Neo Corner.

* * *

Drohend baute sich Neo vor den Beiden auf.

„So!", rief er. Lento spielte mit seinen Fingern und kaute auf der Lippe herum. Lena gab sich gleichgültig; ihr war nicht der Name rausgerutscht.

„Ich hätte euch gleich verstummen lassen sollen!", polterte Neo erzürnt. Er richtete mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen den Zauberstab auf Lento. Dieser schluckte.

„Es war ein Versehen, mensch..." Neos Zauberstab wanderte seinen Hals entlang und unterbrach Lentos gestammelte Ausrede.

„Bei mir gibt es keine Versehen!", zischte er. Dabei stellte er erschreckt fest, dass er sich genauso wie der dunkle Lord benahm. Schnell zog er den Zauberstab zurück.

Lento atmete erleichtert auf.

„Du bist gruselig", sagte Lena mit dumpfer Stimme. Neo umklammerte seinen Zauberstab und schnaufte. Er hatte sich nicht beherrschen können. Die beiden waren mit einem Zauber versehen, dass ihn warnte, wenn sie seinen richtigen Namen aussprachen. Er war sofort nach oben geeilt und hatte das Schlimmste befürchtet.

Was sich bewahrheitet hatte.

Genau das Mädchen, was ihm ständig hinterher schnüffelte, hatte seinen Namen gehört. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis sie eins und eins zusammenzählte und größter Wahrscheinlichkeit zu Dumblerdore rannte und alles ausplauderte.

Das musste er verhindern!

„Du hast dich ganz schön verändert, Alter", sagte Lento leise. „Du bist echt nicht mehr der, der einen kleinen Jungen verteidigt hat..." Neos Blick verdüsterte sich. Er würde noch immer und jeder Zeit für einen Unschuldigen ins Feuer springen. War sein Charakter wirklich so anders geworden?

Er schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder.

„Es ist wichtig, dass keiner erfährt, wer ich wirklich bin..."

„Mich geht's nichts an, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht", sagte Lena lachend. „Klar, Alter... ich sag nichts... nur die Dumpfbacke hier – die kann nicht das Maul halten."

„Schnauze!", schrie Lento. Er wollte sie weiter beschimpfen, doch da richtete Neo erneut den Zauberstab auf ihn und er verstummte.

„Ich hätte gleich dafür sorgen sollen, dass ihr den Namen nie wieder aussprechen könnt."

„Alter, willst du echt deine Vergangenheit auslöschen?" Neo zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Wenn seine Vergangenheit nur aus Tod und Verleugnung bestehen sollte, warum sollte er sich dann noch an ihr aufhalten?

„Ich habe keine Vergangenheit", antwortete Neo trocken. Damit murmelte er den Spruch, der Lento und Lena verbat seinen alten Namen auszusprechen.

Nun musste er sich nur noch um Hermine Granger kümmern.

Er wusste auch, wo er sie finden konnte.

„Ihr zwei – rührt euch nicht von der Stelle!", befahl er Lento und Lena. Die sahen ihn zweifelnd an.

Neo riss die Tür auf und ein lautes Quietschen ertönte.

„Das gehört sich aber überhaupt nicht, junge Dame!", flötete er. Er griff nach dem Arm seiner Schülerin und zog sie wieder in den Raum hinein.

Mit lauten Krachen zog er die Tür wieder ins Schloss zurück und verriegelte sie mit einem gemurmelten Spruch.

Hermine rieb sich die Arme, als ob sie fror und sah Neo ängstlich an. In ihren Augen brannte ein Feuer, was Neo gar nicht gefiel. Tränen schimmerten auf.

„Was hast du gehört?", fragte er direkt. Hermine senkte den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. Neo trat an sie heran.

„_Was hast du gehört?_", fragte er nachdrücklich.

„Wie kannst du nur...", murmelte sie und Neo zuckte zurück. Hermine sah auf. Tränen liefen ihr in Strömen herunter.

„WIE KANNST DU NUR?!" Selbst die geschwätzige Lena sagte nichts und auch Lento starrte die beiden abwechselnd interessiert an. „ICH habe mir Sorgen gemacht!" Hermines Stimme klang erstickt. „Wir haben dich überall gesucht..." Mit diesen Worten brach sie weinend zusammen.

Ein beklemmendes Gefühl von Schuld machte sich in Neo breit. Hermine brachte ihn auf das, was er vollkommen vergessen hatte. Löschte er seine Vergangenheit, so verletzte er die Freunde, die etwas auf ihn gaben und ihn unterstützten – sowie Lento und Lena.

Aber er wollte sein altes Leben nicht zurück.

„Du weißt also, wer ich war..." Als Antwort erhielt er nur ein ersticktes Schluchzen. Seufzend zog er seinen Zauberstab.

„Neo...", begann Lento. „Das kannst du nicht tun..." Neo beachtete ihn nicht.

„Ich werde dich nun mit einem Zauber belegen, dass du es nie aussprechen kannst, wer ich wirklich bin...", murmelte Neo und er klang dabei ein wenig zerknirscht.

Doch als er den Zauberstab auf die noch immer schluchzende Hermine richtete, stutzte er.

„Du bist schon mit einem Zauber belegt!", stellte er fest. Das Zucken von Hermines Schultern endete abrupt. Mit geröteten Augen sah sie auf.

Neo hockte sich vor sie hin und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Das erklärt auch deine schlaflosen Nächte... jemand hat dir einen schlimmen Fluch auferlegt..."

„Du wolltest ihr das selbe antun, Alter!", mokierte sich Lena. Neo fuhr herum.

„Nein!", zischte er. „Ich würde niemals einen solchen Fluch auf sie legen. Der Zauber verwehrt ihr vollkommen sich auszudrücken, er verwehrt ihr ein ganzes Ereignis zu besprechen und zu verdauen... nicht einmal richtig nachdenken kann sie mit so einem Fluch. Ich hätte ihr nur den Namen verwehrt... zu meinem Schutz..."

„Zu deinem Schutz?", rief Hermine hysterisch. „Zu deinem Schutz? Hast du an die anderen gedacht, Harry? Hast du an sie gedacht?" Neo packte sie an den Schultern und durchbohrte sie mit seinen smaragdgrünen Augen.

„Ich bin nicht Harry!", zischte er mit einer Bestimmtheit, die Hermine verstummen ließ. „Lass mich den Fluch von dir nehmen... ich bin interessiert, wer so etwas tut..." Er ließ Hermine zurück sinken und richtete erneut den Zauberstab auf sie.

Gelber Rauch stieg daraus hervor und umhüllte Hermine. Ihr war es nur zu Recht, dass sie den Fluch verlor, doch sie fragte sich, wo Harry das gelernt haben mochte. Sie hatte Tagelang in der Bibliothek zugebracht und keine Antwort gefunden.

Auf einmal wurde sie mit einem wunderbaren Gefühl erfüllt. Freiheit durchströmte sie und etwas Beklemmendes, was auf ihrer Brust gesessen hatte, löste sich in Luft auf. Der gelbe Rauch verblasste und Hermine atmete erleichtert auf.

„Wer hat dir das angetan?", fragte Neo wie durch einen Nebel hindurch. Hermine sah auf. Sie wollte ihm ein: „Das geht dich nichts an!" an den Kopf schleudern, doch dann fiel ihr ein, was Snape gesagt hatte.

Harry konnte gar nicht wissen, dass er Harry war. Er hatte sein Gedächtnis verloren.

„Snape", hauchte sie dann. Neo zog interessiert einen Stuhl heran.

„Setz dich", bot er an. „Der Boden ist zu schmutzig für so eine hübsche Dame wie dich." Hermine wurde rot um die Nase, doch sie nahm das Angebot dankend an.

Harry benahm sich einfach nicht wie Harry.

„Snape und Lucius Malfoy..."

'Er also auch', schoss es Neo durch den Kopf.

„Wir haben herausgefunden, dass sie dir dein Gedächtnis nahmen, um dich so besser bei dem dunklen Lord ein zu schleusen..." Neo riss beide Augen auf und ließ den Zauberstab sinken.

Das war geplant gewesen?

„Sobald du stark genug bist, wollen sie dir dein Gedächtnis wieder geben, damit du den Lord tötest..." Hermine erschauderte. „Ich fand es unmenschlich... da belegte er mich mit dem Zauber, wie auch alle anderen Mitglieder der DA." Neo blickte Hermine fest an. Er selbst war stehengeblieben, doch er wankte.

Er war ein Teil eines hinterhältigen Planes geworden.

„Krass, Alter...", meldete sich Lento zu Wort. „Dann waren die es, die dich so zurichteten? Also so hättest du den Lord nicht überlebt... wennde nicht vorher zu Anton gekommen währst..."

Hermine horchte auf.

„Sie haben dich zugerichtet?"

„Knochenbrüche aller erster Sahne", erklärte Lento für Neo. „Und Crucios, wie Anton vermutet... was auch immer das is..."

Hermine drehte den Kopf wieder zu Neo.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dich zurichten... das hätte doch alles verdorben." Neo blickte auf. Seine Augen sprühten vor Zorn.

„Deswegen!", rief er und alle zuckten zusammen. „Deswegen will ich nicht mehr Harry Potter sein! Mir ist es egal, was meine Vergangenheit bringt, doch ich sehe schon die Zukunft des Helden der Zaubererwelt: Er wird benutzt und ihr alle duldet es!" Hermine sprang auf.

„Ich habe es nicht geduldet, Harry!", sagte sie energisch.

„NENN MICH NICHT HARRY!", brüllte Neo. Hermines Blick wurde düster.

„Du hast dich verändert", murmelte sie.

„Du hättest dich auch verändert, wenn du zugesehen hättest, wie Menschen zu Grunde gerichtet werden." Neo klang abschließend und wandte sich ab. Hermine streckte die Hand nach ihm auf. Sie spürte auf einmal seine Verzweiflung und wollte ihm helfen. Doch dann ließ sie ihre wieder sinken.

Er brauchte Zeit für sich.

„Gib mir dein Wort, dass du meine alte Identität nicht verätst", sagte Neo, immer noch seinen Blick zur Tür gewandt.

„Du hast mein Wort", murmelte Hermine.

„Ey... und meinem traust du nicht?" Lento bließ seine Backen auf.

„Du bist ja auch ein olles Plappermaul", mischte sich Lena ein.

„Erzähl es niemanden, _absolut_ Niemanden!", ignoierte Neo die Beiden.

Hermine nickte nur.

„Und jetzt... lasst mich allein... bitte..." Lento und Lena erhoben sich schnell und folgten Hermine zur Tür. Diese warf Neo noch einmal einen verzweifelten Blick zu. Er fing ihn auf und erwiderte ihn kurz.

Dann ließen sie ihn allein.

Neo sank in sich zusammen.

„Ich kann Lord Voldemort nicht töten", brach es aus ihm heraus.


	12. Das Treffen

_Danke für das Review. Antwort erfolgte ja per Mail :) und auf die anderen antwortete ich ebenfalls per Mail :D  
_

_Dieses Kapitel hier hat mir eine Menge Arbeit bereitet. Habe mir wieder Harry Potter Filme angesehen und musste Voldemorts Verhalten von vorne studieren. Ich habe drei Ansätze gebraucht. Aber ich hoffe, es hat sich gelohnt :)  
_

**Das Treffen**

Regen. Unaufhörlich fiel das Wasser danieder. Er trommelte an die Fenster und hinterließ ein kleines Gefühl von Bitterkeit. Das Fenster spiegelte sich in Neos leeren Augen wider.

Wie schon so oft blickte er aus dem Fenster, doch diesmal konnte er keine Schüler beobachten, die am See fläzten. Das Wetter hatte sich an seine Stimmung angepasst.

In der Ferne grollte der Donner.

Neo schloss die Augen.

Als er zu Grindelwald gekommen war, erinnerte er sich dumpf, hatte auch ein Unwetter gewütet. Er wusste nun, wer für diese ganze Misere verantwortlich war. Aber er wollte alles wissen. Wie es dazu kam, wie er in Scottland landete, was wohl nicht geplant gewesen war.

Lucius Malfoy und Serverus Snape würden dafür bezahlen, schwor sich Neo. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und öffnete erneut die Augen. Ein Blitz zuckte am Fenster vorbei und zog ein lautes Grollen nach sich.

Wut glomm in den Augen des Zauberers.

Niemand würde ihn je wieder benutzen wollen. _Niemand_.

* * *

Hermine hatte sich in den Mädchenschlafsaal zurückgezogen. Auch sie blickte nach draußen und beobachtete das Wetter. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Neo sie auf die Schönheit der Natur aufmerksam gemacht hatte und wollte erneut mehr sehen. Doch ihr Blick verschwamm.

Sie hatte Harry wiedergefunden, doch es war, als hätte sie jemand anderen kennen gelernt. Harry war nicht mehr Harry, er war Neo Corner. Hermine bezweifelte, dass er je wieder so werden würde wie früher, selbst wenn er sein Gedächtnis wiederbekommen würde. Wenn sie daran dachte, was Snape gesagt hatte, dann musste Neo für Voldemort arbeiten. Er war in diesem Zustand eine Gefahr für sie alle.

Sollte sie ihn bei Dumblerdore melden?

Hermine verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Nein. Das konnte sie nicht. Dann würde sie einen Freund verraten. Jetzt, wo sie endlich klar denken konnte, machte sich noch mehr Verzweiflung in ihrem Körper breit.

Wenn Neo nie wieder Harry wurde, dann war sie allein. Das alte Trio hatte sich schon längst aufgelöst, doch nun verlor sie auch noch ihren besten Freund. Hermine schluchzte leise auf, fing sich jedoch gleich wieder.

Harry konnte sie nicht zurückbekommen. Aber vielleicht würde sie Neos Absichten verstehen. Schließlich hätte er schon längst vorm dunklen Lord fliehen können, doch er tat es nicht.

* * *

„Natürlich ist es nicht einfach einen Abwehrzauber zu erschaffen... was haben Sie gedacht, Mr. Malfoy? Das Ihnen die ganze Welt in den Schoß fällt? Bestimmt nicht..." Zum wiederholten Male ermahnte Neo Draco Malfoy. Dieser blitzte seinen Lehrer wütend an und schien zu knurren. Einige aus der Klasse kicherten leise.

Neo beugte sich vor.

„Sie sollten lernen, Mr. Malfoy, das sich nicht alles mit Ihren Fingerschnippen erledigt!" Dann wandte er sich ab und schritt wieder nach vorn. In letzter Zeit hatte er es besonders auf Malfoy abgesehen, was ihn nicht viele Freunde einbrachte. Doch dies war nur der Anfang seiner kleinen Rache an Lucius. Sein Sohn konnte schließlich nichts dafür, doch er war gerade da und minderte Neos Wut ein wenig. Ein Glück, das Remus gerade an seinem kleinen haarigen Problem litt und er ihm nicht auf die Finger schauen konnte.

„Als Hausaufgabe lest ihr bitte Absatz 4 und 5 noch einmal und schreibt mir eine kleine Zusammenfassung. Ihr könnt den Abwehrzauber gerne noch einmal üben... aber das müsst ihr nicht tun." Ein Gemurmel ging durch die Klasse und eine Unruhe machte sich breit.

Neo wandte sich ab.

Erleichterung aber auch Furcht machte sich in ihm breit. Dies war die letzte Stunde vor den Ferien gewesen. Bald würde er dem dunklen Lord gegenübertreten, welcher wohlweislich nicht wusste, wer er wirklich war.

Neo jedoch wusste es und er ahnte auch, dass Snape ihn von dem Gedächtniszauber befreien würde, sobald sie gemeinsam vor den Lord traten. Würde er dann immer noch so handeln wie jetzt?

Er konnte dieses Problem auch nicht aus der Welt schaffen, indem er Snape aus dem Weg räumte. Damit löste sich der Gedächtniszauber automatisch auf... geholfen war ihm dabei nur, wenn er floh, doch dann war er wieder dort, wo er auf keinen Fall wieder hin wollte.

Also trat er dem entgegen, gespannt, was seine vergessenen Gefühle wohl bringen würden.

„Mr. Corner..." Neo überraschte es, dass sie sich immer noch im Raum befand. Langsam wandte er sich um.

„Ja, Miss Granger?" Kluge Augen blickten ihn forschend an. Er zollte ihr einen gewissen Respekt, da sie tatsächlich Wort gehalten hatte. So eine Treue fand man selten auf der Welt. Sie war ihm vorerst aus dem Weg gegangen und hatte ihn höflich, doch distanziert behandelt.

Hermine drückte die Bücher an ihren Körper und blickte verlegen nach unten.

„Ich würde gern noch einmal den Abwehrzauber mit Ihnen durchsprechen..." Neo verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen, während er sich seinen Schreibtisch zuwandte und die darauf befindlichen Dokumente einsammelte.

„Warum?", fragte er misstrauisch. „Sie sind die einzige Schülerin, die ihn perfekt beherrscht. Ich sehe keinen Grund darin..." Er wandte sich mit den Dokumenten wieder ihr zu und bemerkte, dass sie den Zauberstab gezückt hatte und ihn auf die Tür richtete. Bevor er etwas tun konnte, flog diese zu und das klickende Geräusch sagte ihm, dass hier niemand mehr rein oder raus kommen würde.

Entschlossenheit, die er nicht so schnell wieder fort wischen konnte, glomm in ihren Augen.

Neo seufzte.

„Also gut... was willst du?" Hermine ließ den Zauberstab sinken.

„Ich... H... Neo... es tut mir Leid...", quetschte sie hervor. Neo verschränkte die Arme und zerknitterte dabei unbeabsichtigt die Dokumente. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Er hätte eher auf Erpressung oder Überredungsversuche getippt, aber auf eine Entschuldigung? Niemals.

Mit ein wenig mehr Neugier musterte er das Mädchen, welches eine deutliche Reue zeigte.

„Ich hätte dir niemals vorwerfen sollen, dass du egoistisch bist und nicht an uns denkst... das war egoistisch von mir." Neo antwortete nicht, musterte sie nur von oben bis unten. Hermine wurde sichtlich nervöser. „Ich meine... du kannst nicht wissen... du kennst mich im Grunde genommen gar nicht... und... und wenn du ein neues Leben anfangen willst... dann... wäre ich gerne bereit, dich... dich noch einmal kennen zu lernen." Hermine blinzelte und blickte vorsichtig zu Neo auf. Der sagte noch immer nichts. Nachdenklichkeit zierte sein Gesicht.

Hermine senkte traurig ihren Blick.

„Aber wenn du nicht willst... ist es auch okay..." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ich bin beeindruckt", murmelte Neo. Hermine hielt inne und sah ihn wieder an. Die grünen Augen blitzten. „Du hast schnell erfasst, dass es für mich kein Zurück gibt und bietest einen Neuanfang." Neo stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab und lief auf seinen Aktenschrank zu.

„Wenn ich den nächsten Schritt überleben sollte, bin ich gern bereit dazu", sagte er letztendlich, als er seine Dokumente im Schrank verstaute, die deutlich mitgenommen aussahen. Er wandte sich wieder ihr zu. Große Augen blickten ihn unendlich dankbar an, bevor sie realisierten, was er eben wirklich gesagt hatte.

„Was meinst du mit 'Überleben'?"

„Lord Voldemort wird herausfinden, wer ich wirklich bin. Er wird nicht wissen, dass ich meine Vergangenheit nicht zurückwill. Selbst ich weiß es nicht..." Hermine schluckte.

„Er wird dich töten...", hauchte sie und schon wieder traten Tränen in ihre Augen.

„Wenn er es denn will...", flüßterte Neo mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihr.

* * *

„Hurtig, hurtig, mein verehrter Snape", rief Neo den leicht gehetzt aussehenden Zaubertränkeprofessor zu. Dessen Haare standen nach allen Seiten ab, die Ringe unter seinen Augen zogen dunkle Schatten. Er schien kaum geschlafen zu haben. „Lord Voldemort wartet nicht gern, was Ihnen sicherlich klar ist." Dunkle Augen blitzten wütend auf.

„Treiben Sie mich nicht zum Äußersten, Corner!", zischte Snape, wobei er klang wie eine Schlange, der man auf den Schwanz getreten war. Fehlte nur noch, dass er seine Zähne in Neos Bein versenkte.

Neo lächelte in sich hinein. Der Tag seiner Rache war gekommen. Der Tag der Offenbarung. Der Wahrheit. Er würde erfahren, wer ihn so gefoltert hatte und denjenigen bestrafen. Er würde erfahren, ob sein altes Ich genauso handeln würde, wie er.

Zur Zeit lief er jedoch noch durch den Verbotenen Wald mit dem Ziel die Appariergrenze ungesehen zu erreichen. Er wollte in Hogsmeade keine unnötigen Fragen auf sich ziehen.

Snape war kein außerordentlich guter Gesprächspartner. Er schwieg über den Weg lang und dachte wahrscheinlich nach, wie er ihm am besten unbemerkt vom Amnesiazauber erlösen konnte.

Als sie endlich das Ende der Bariere erreichten, war die Luft zum Zerreisen gespannt. Neos Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, doch er wollte sich seine innere Unruhe nicht anmerken lassen. Beide Zauberer blickten sich entschlossen in die Augen. Neo unterdrückte erfolgreich seine Wut und apparierte gleichzeitig mit Snape.

Das alte Gemäuer ragte bedrohlich wirkend in die Dunkelheit. Fehlten nur noch Krähen und ein kleines Gewitter. Dann wäre das Grußelhaus perfekt.

Neo machte sich schon lange nichts mehr aus dem alten Gemäuer, da er diesen Anblick gewohnt war. Schließlich sollte es auch Muggel abschrecken hier ein zu brechen.

Wer brach schon in ein Spukschloss ein?

Die beiden Männer bahnten sich ihren Weg durch Unkraut und Gestrüpp, welches raschelnd nachgab, wenn sie darauf traten. Ein Jammer, dachte Neo, dass sie nicht direkt ins Haus apparieren konnten. Doch Voldemort wäre nicht Voldemort, wenn er dies zulies. Irgendwo schuhute eine Eule.

Als sie endlich das Eingangstor erreichten, ermahnte sich Neo, sich zusammen zu reißen Er griff nach dem schlangenähnlichen Türklopfer und klopfte an. Snape sprach noch immer kein Wort und tippte nervös mit seinem Fuß auf dem Boden herum.

Neo erlauschte Schritte, die näher kamen.

„Das Passwort", rief Anton durch die Tür.

„Dunkles Blut im grauen Weier." Der Satz ergab nur den Sinn, dass Anton die Pforte für sie öffnete.

„Neo!", stellte er fest. Er verbeugte sich kurz. „Ich bin erfreut dich mal wieder in unserem Hause zu begrüßen." Er wandte sich an Snape. „Mr. Snape." Dieser nickte nur und lief dann unwirsch an dem Butler vorbei.

„Mir scheint, dass Mr. Snape nicht Herr seiner Sinne ist", flüßterte Anton zu Neo. Dieser lächelte kurz.

„Das wär ich an seiner Stelle auch nicht..." Anton antwortete nicht darauf.

„Der dunkle Lord erwartet euch im großen Saal." Neo nickte. Er verabschiedete sich von Anton und folgte Snape in einen dunklen Gang hinein, dessen Wände mit Bücherregalen tapeziert waren. Sämtliche Bücher fielen fast herunter, da es kaum Platz für sie gab.

Vor den breiten Flügeltüren hielten sie inne.

„Ich hoffe, Sie wissen, was Sie tun!", hauchte Neo Snape zu, bevor er anklopfte. Snape antwortete noch immer nicht.

Die Tür öffnete sich unter lautem Knarren wie von Geisterhand.

Der große Saal lag in einem abgedunkelten Licht. Voldemort saß an einem langen Esstisch an dessen Stirnseite und blickte ihnen mit rot glühenden Augen entgegen. Besonders Snape maß er mit einem langen Blick.

„My Lord." Neo verbeugte sich kurz, wie er es in seiner Lehrzeit gelernt hatte. Snape dagegen rutschte sofort auf seine Knie.

„My Lord", rief er ebenfalls, wobei er dabei mit seiner Hakennase beinahe in den Boden hinein kroch. Voldemort beachtete ihn kaum.

Er erhob sich von seinem Sitz und schritt Neo entgegen, der sich schon wieder aufgerichtet hatte. Seine Nervosität war verflogen. Der junge Zauberer wusste, dass er vor Voldemort nichts zu befürchten hatte, da er keine Absicht verspürte diesen zu schädigen.

„Neo", begrüßte nun auch der Lord seinen Ankömmling. „Wie ich sehe hast du mir was mitgebracht."

Neo nickte.

„My Lord. Severus Snape bittet um ein Verhör, um seine angebliche Unschuld zu beweisen." Voldemort blickte kurz Neo durchdringend an, bevor er sich an Snape wandte, der noch immer im Dreck herum kroch.

Das Gesicht des Lords verzerrte sich zur einer Fratze.

„Severus steh auf!", spie er aus. Snape erhob sich rasend schnell, beugte jedoch seinen Kopf demütig.

„Ich rieche Angst!", stellte der Lord fest. „Du nicht auch, Neo?" Der Lord sah Neo an und stutzte dann kurz. „Ich spüre eine Veränderung in dir", zischte er kaum hörbar. „Neo... du verbirgst etwas." Es flackerte in den Augen des Lords. „_Was_ verbirgst du..." Neo senkte nicht den Kopf wie Snape, sondern sah dem Lord aufrichtig entgegen.

„Ich habe Dinge herausgefunden, die ich lieber hinter mir gelassen hätte..."

„Ah... deine Vergangenheit... du erinnerst dich?"

„Noch nicht..." Mit einer plötzlichen Wucht wurde er zurückgeworfen. Snape hatte die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und im Augenblick der Verwirrung den Zauber von Neo Corner gelöst. Unbemerkt ließ er schnell den Zauberstab verschwinden und wunderte sich, als Voldemort nach Neo rief.

Zollte der Lord dem Jungen mehr als Respekt? So etwas, wie Freundschaft? Snape lächelte in sich hinein. Das würde bald vorbei sein.

* * *

Neo krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Bilder schlugen rasend schnell auf ihn ein. Emotionen wirbelten wie ein Strudel durch seinen Kopf. Er hörte Schreie, sah Leid, sah Freundschaften kommen, gehen, sah Menschen, viele Menschen.

Vernon, wie er ihn in den Schrank sperrte. Dudley, wie er schreiend davon rannte. Dementoren. Quidditch. Hermine. Ron... Voldemort. Voldemort, am Tag seiner Rückkehr. Cedric starb. Starben immer Menschen in seiner Nähe? Dann starb Sirius durch Beatrix' Hand. Nun wusste er, warum er sie hasste. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerz, innerlich, wie äußerlich. Tränen rannen wie ein Bach aus seinen Augen, er schrie.

Und da war die Erinnerung an jenen Tag. An den Tag, an dem Snape beschloss ihn zu einer hilflosen Marionette zu machen.

**_Flashback_**

„Sie haben nicht das Recht dazu!", rief ein gereizter Harry Potter.

Snape stand vor ihm mit einem bösartigen Funkeln in den Augen und hatte den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. Wie hatte er nur dem Mann glauben dürfen, dass er in Auftrag Dumbledores ihn am Bahnhof abholen sollte, um ihn sicherer zur Schule zu geleiten. Er war schon stutzig geworden, als Snape ihn in einen Wald führte. Er hatte den Mann nie gemocht, doch als dieser den Zauberstab zückte und seinen wahnsinnigen Plan verkündete, hasste er ihn abgrundtief.

„Warum nicht, Potter?", spie Snape aus. „Dann hast du endlich, was du willst... Ruhm, Ehre... Der dunkle Lord wird dich nicht erkennen. Wenn du keine Erinnerungen hast, hat er nichts, um zu sehen, wer du wirklich bist." Dieser Snape war doch einfach unbelehrbar.

Harry sah sich hastig nach allen Seiten nach einem Ausweg um. Nun war es an der Zeit, dass sein Zaubertränkelehrer verrückt geworden war.

„Wo ist dein Ehrgefühl, Potter?", säuselte Snape. „Dein Drang alles zu retten, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist?" Harry wich zurück. Warum hatte er sich seinen Zauberstab abnehmen lassen? Scheiß Entwaffnungszauber!

„Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde!", rief Harry. „Es gibt andere Methoden..."

„Ah, Severus." Harry wirbelte herum. Diese Stimme! Lucius Malfoy tauchte aus dem Schatten der Bäume auf. So vornehm, wie es ging, wich er einigen Ästen aus und lächelte Harry dabei bösartig an. „Dann ist unser Plan geglückt." Harry sah von einem zum Anderen.

„Verräter!", rief er, doch Snape lächelte nur.

„Er weiß nicht, was gut für ihn ist..." Lucius starrte noch immer Harry an und seine Gesichtszüge verrieten nichts Gutes.

„Hast du ihm den Zauberstab abgenommen?", fragte er Snape.

„Natürlich."

„Gut." Harry wich zurück, als Malfoy seinen Stab auseinander zog und sein Magiewerkzeug auf ihn richtete.

„Weißt du noch? Unser Hauself?" Er stieß den Zauberstab in Harrys Brust. „Du hast mich gedemütigt!", zischte er. „Und dafür... wirst du büßen! _Stupor_!"

„Was hast du vor!", rief Snape. Doch Harry wirbelte schon mit voller Wucht gegen einen Baum. Ein lautes Knacken verkündete, dass etwas gebrochen war. Der Junge, der überlebte sank unter qualvollen Schmerzen zu Boden und keuchte.

„Sie sind ein Feigling, Mr. Malfoy!", rief er trotz seiner Schmerzen.

„Du wirst es nicht wagen!" Mit schnellen Schritten war der Malfoy an Harry herangetreten.

„Lucius!", warnte Snape, doch dieser hörte nicht auf den Lehrer.

„_Crucio_!" Harry wand sich. Sein Inneres zog sich zusammen und der gebrochene Arm verursachte einen furchtbaren Schmerz in ihm. Er war Crucios gewohnt – doch der übertraf alles erlebte. Er biss sich die Lippe blutig, um den Malfoy nicht die Genugtuung zu geben, doch die fürchterlichen Schmerzen wurden dadurch nicht weniger. Er schien innerlich zu verbrennen.

Snape eilte auf Malfoy zu.

„Hör auf!", rief er. Doch Malfoy stieß den Giftmischer zurück. Wahnsinn glomm in den Augen des Aristokraten und ein bösartiges Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.

„Lass mir meine Rache, Severus", säuselte er. „_Crucio_!" Nun schrie der Junge. Er wälzte sich über den Boden, der noch dazu aus lauter Steinen bestand.

„_Expelliarmus_!" Der Zauberstab von Malfoy flog in hohen Bogen auf Snape zu. Malfoy taumelte zurück.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?", zischte dieser. „Wir _brauchen_ ihn!" Malfoy strich seinen Umhang glatt.

„Ich hab mich hinreisen lassen", knurrte er. „Gib mir den Zauberstab. Ich verschwinde hier!" Snape sah den Mann misstrauisch an.

„Bring ihn dann aufs Schloss!" Snape gab Malfoy den Zauberstab wieder. Dieser apparierte ohne zu zögern.

„So ein Schwachkopf!", murmelte Snape zu sich selbst. Er wandte sich wieder den Potterjungen zu und musste feststellen, dass dieser ohnmächtig geworden war. Das machte die Sache natürlich noch einfacher.

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Lippen richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den Jungen.

„_Amnesia_!"

Das Lächeln fror ein.

Der Zauber traf Harry zwar mit voller Wucht, doch mit einem Male kam Leben in den Jungen. Wie durch geisterhand erhob er sich. Seine Augen glühten grünlich. Eine unsichtbare Kraft durchströmte den Jungen. Anklagend richtete er den Finger auf Snape, der einen Schritt zurückwich.

„_Ruhm ist nicht alles_!" Snape hielt die Luft an.

„Was zum... Potter!" Doch besagter Potter antwortete nicht. Er schien gleich einer leblosen Marionette zu sein, die jemand an Fäden steuerte.

Ein Lichtblitz. Snape schützte sich die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war Harry Potter verschwunden.

_**Flashback Ende**_

Neo lag keuchend auf dem Boden. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn geschrieben. Eine Hauselfe hockte an seinem Kopf und wischte mit einem feuchten Tuch über die Stirn.

„Denda...", stöhnte Neo. Nein. Er war nicht Neo. Er war Harry Potter. Aber... wollte er das?

„Master Neo nicht bewegen!", befahl die Hauselfe. „Denda wird Master Neo wieder heilen!" Wider des Befehls der Hauselfe richtete sich Neo auf. Dabei blickte er genau in die Augen des dunklen Lords. Er stand neben ihm und durchbohrte ihn mit Blicken. Mit mörderischen Blicken.

Neo starrte zurück. Seine Augen wurden schmal. Wankend erhob er sich.

„Master Neo!" Neo missachtete die Hauselfe.

Da war er also. Lord Voldemort, der Schrecken der Welt. Wut ergriff von Neo Besitz, doch er war wütend auf sich. Er hatte freiwillig einem Mörder gedient, war selbst zu einem geworden. Doch der Verlust von Grindelwald – den würde er wenig betrauern.

Und er hatte die menschliche Seite Voldemorts kennen gelernt.

Dem Mörder seiner Eltern. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Immer wieder tauchten Bilder vor seinen inneren Auge auf. Bilder des Grauens. Er fühlte sich schlecht, doch er bereute nichts.

„_Harry Potter_!", zischte der Lord. Natürlich. Er war noch nie besonders gut in Oklumentik gewesen. Die Augen flackerten. Sah Neo Enttäuschung? Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab in der Tasche. Der Lord richtete seinen auf ihn.

„Welch Ironie!", zischte der Mann weiter. „Mein bester Mann... ist Harry Potter!"

Neo wich einen Schritt zurück. Harry Potter. Held der Welt, Beschützer des Lichts? Er? Erinnerungen strömten durch ihn hindurch, doch die wenigsten davon waren gut. Das einzige, was Harry Potter vermisste, waren seine Freunde. Doch auf die Bevormundung der Welt, des Ordens und der Verleugnung von all den anderen... konnte er gut verzichten.

„Ihr irrt... My Lord." Neo presste es zwischen seinen Zähen hindurch und wunderte sich, wie leicht es über seine Lippen kam. Der Zauberstab des Lords zuckte. „Harry Potter gibt es nicht mehr..."

Die Nüstern Voldemorts weiteten sich.

„Bald, Harry, bald gibt es ihn nicht mehr...", sprach er der Lord die Drohung aus. „Du hast mich _hintergangen_!" Die Stimme ging zu einem gefährlichen Zischen über.

„Snape hat euch hintergangen, My Lord", antwortete Neo, immer den Zauberstab im Auge behaltend. „Wär ich Herr meiner Sinne gewesen, wäre ich nicht im entferntesten auf die Idee gekommen mich bei dir einzuschleusen!" Neo kochte innerlich. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Der Mann vor ihm war drauf und dran im den Gar aus zu machen. Er sollte dasselbe mit ihm vorhaben. Aber irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran. Er versuchte die förmliche Anrede von sich abzuschütteln, die der Lord ihm eingebläut hatte.

„Ja... Severus... ein Jammer um ihn." Voldemort trat einen Schritt näher. „Es ist auch ein Jammer um dich..." Neo wich einen Schritt weiter zurück. Dabei stieß er gegen den leblosen Körper von Snape.

„Du hast mir gute Dienste geleistet... aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache... _Avada..." _

„_EXPELIARMUS_!" Neo schrie so laut er konnte. Diesmal wehrte Voldemort jedoch den Spruch rechtzeitig ab. Neo rollte sich zur Seite und nahm unter dem Tisch Deckung. Sofort flog ein Fluch über ihn hinweg und krachte gegen die nächste Mauer.

„Ich werde dich töten, Harry!", säuselte Voldemort. Neo presste seinen Lippen aufeinander und schloss die Augen. Wenn der dunkle Lord in Rage war, konnte er mit ihm kein vernünftiges Wort wechseln. Er sprang auf und schrie:

„MEIN NAME IST NEO! _STUPOR_!" Der dunkle Lord vollführte eine Bewegung und lachte leise. Ein goldener Käfig bildete sich um ihn herum und wehrte den Fluch ab.

„Ich bin enttäuscht... _Harry_ ... ich dachte, ich habe dir mehr beigebracht. _Culterus_!" Neo stürzte zur Seite, doch er war nicht schnell genug. Der Fluch schoss an seinem Bein entlang und hinterließ einen lange Narbe. Neo biss die Zähne zusammen und stand schnell wieder auf. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bildete er sich einen Käfig, an welchem der Todesfluch abprallte.

Für einen Moment war er selbst überrascht, da er noch nie getestet hatte, ob es wirklich funktionierte. Doch er konnte nicht lange drüber nachdenken.

Ein wilder Kampf entbrannte.

Lichtblitze erhellten den Saal, Möbel wurden zertrümmert, Schreie erfüllten den Raum. Voldemort fühlte sich hintergangen und dass ließ er an Neo aus.

Neo kämpfte wie ein Löwe. Er wehrte die Flüche ab, schoss selbst wie wild um sich und wich geschickt den Todesflüchen aus.

Der Lord wollte ihn wirklich tot sehen.

„_Crucio_!" Neo brach zusammen. Er war für einen Moment unachtsam gewesen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ertrug er den Schmerz, den Zauberstab fest in der Hand. Zitternd richtete er ihn auf den sich nähernden Lord.

„Du bist einfach zu zäh", stellte der Lord fest. „Es hat mir noch nie Spaß gemacht, dich zu foltern..." Der Fluch verebbte. Neo nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und rollte sich vom Lord weg, um in Deckung zu gehen.

„Du kannst nicht ewig fliehen... kämpf wie ein Mann... nicht wie ein _Kind._"

„Ich habe das ewige Gekämpfe satt!", rief Neo vom anderen Ende des Saals.

„Das hattest du schon immer! Du kannst nicht töten... das ist deine größte Schwäche..." Ein Fluch flog in Neos Richtung, doch er wich aus. Putz rieselte auf ihn herab. „Du bist zu weich!"

„Du bist eindeutig zu grausam!" Neo schoss ebenfalls einen Fluch auf den Lord ab, der jedoch gründlich daneben ging. Er fluchte. „Keiner wird dich respektieren, solltest du je an die Macht gelangen!" Neo duckte sich, da er einen weiteren Fluch erwartete. Doch der blieb aus.

„Aber _dich_ werden sie respektieren." Die Feststellung hing lange im Raum. Schweigen bildete sich zwischen den Beiden Kontrahenten.

„_Nein_!", rief Neo dann in die Stille hinein. „Weil ich nie deinen Idealen folgen werde!"

„Nicht? Du enttäuscht mich abermals, Harry." Ein Fluch schoss genau auf ihn zu und diesmal bröckelte mehr als nur Putz auf ihn herab. Neo wich schnell aus, wurde jedoch von einem weiteren Fluch an die Wand geschleudert.

„Muggel töten ist Wahnsinn!", rief Neo unter Schmerzen.

„Diesen Spaß habe ich schon längst aufgegeben, mein Lieber..." Neo hustete. Natürlich. Durch seinen Einfluss. Er erhob sich erneut, stützte sich zitternd an der Wand ab. Voldemort hob den Zauberstab erneut. Neo überlegte hastig, was das Beste für ihn war. Schnell fasste er einen Entschluss.

„Ich will nicht mehr Harry Potter sein", krächzte er.

„Ach, nein?" Ein falsches Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Lords. „Warum?"

„Ich bin das Katz und Maus Spiel Leid."

„Ich kann es gleich hier beenden."

„Dann biete ich dir erneut meine Dienste an... aus freien Willen."

Stille. Der dunkle Lord fixierte seine rechte Hand mit misstrauischen Blicken. Im Hintergrund hörte Neo, wie die Tür aufging. Er spürte, dass Anton eintrat. Dieser sprach kein Wort.

„Mit welchen Ziel, Potter?" Anton zog scharf Luft ein, Neo lächelte.

„Ein neues Leben."

„Du vertrittst meine Ideale nicht."

„Auch mir ist das Ministerium ein Dorn im Auge." Voldemort schnaubte.

„Was springt für mich dabei raus?" Neo versuchte sich zu bewegen, erntete dafür aber nur Schmerzen in allen Gliedern. Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Als deine rechte Hand werde ich dir bei allen Taten zur Seite stehen, die in _meinen_ Augen als richtig erscheinen. Dafür gibst du mir meinen freien Willen zurück und lässt mich frei Handeln. Ich werde all deine anderen Unternehmen nicht gefährden, auch wenn ich ihnen skeptisch gegenübertrete." Der dunkle Lord ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken.

„Du hast doch einiges bei mir gelernt, _Neo. _In all den Jahren, in denen ich dich töten wollte, hätte ich nie geglaubt, dass du mir freiwillig folgst_._" Neo fixierte den dunklen Lord mit grünen Augen.

„Was bleibt mir auch anderes übrig?" Solange der Lord ihm nicht einen Grund gab, konnte er ihn nicht töten. Nicht hier, nicht morgen, nicht später. Somit konnte er auch nicht wieder als Harry Potter auf der Bildfläche erscheinen, denn die Erwartungen in ihn würden ihn erdrücken.

„Solltest du es jedoch je wagen...", fuhr Neo fort und seine Stimme vibrierte bedrohlich. „... Hand an Unschuldige Freunde oder Kinder zu legen dann... _werde ich dich töten_." Das Leuchten in Neos Augen überzeugte Voldemort sofort davon, dass er die Wahrheit sprach.

Er hatte eindeutig zu viel von ihm gelernt. Doch Voldemort erkannte die Vorzüge, die er hatte, wenn Harry Potter freiwillig mit ihm zusammenarbeitete.

„Ich bin einverstanden... willkommen in meinen Reihen, Neo Corner." Mit diesen Worten ließ der Lord den Zauberstab verschwinden. Erleichtert sank Neo in sich zusammen. Denda eilte sofort an seine Seite und begann mit ihrer Elfenmagie die kleinen Wunden zu heilen.

Anton, der Butler, stand in der Tür und betrachtete kopfschüttelnd das Chaos.

„Du bist verrückt, Neo Corner. Eindeutig verrückt."


	13. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

_Oh Gott ._. *auf das Updatedatum lins* Um Himmels Willen. 2 Jahre? Mein persönlicher Rekord. Ich hoffe, dass es diesmal schneller vorrangeht, trotz Studium und so. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ihr lange warten musstet, wenn süberhaupt noch jemand ließt xD Aber leider leider kam mir das Leben dazwischen. Aber ich versuche schneller zu sein ^^ Zwei Jahre wird es zumindest nicht mehr dauern *hoff* Ich hoffe es gefällt - ist nichts spektakuläres o.o_

**Rückkehr nach Hogwarts**

„Ich denke, die Kopfschmerzen werden noch lange anhalten", erklärte Anton Neo, der auf seinem Bett lag und an die Decke starrte. Schon zum zweiten Male wurde er von dem Butler verarztet. „Solange, bis du alle deine Erlebnisse wieder in die richtige Reihenfolge gebracht hast."

„Verdammter Snape... wäre er nicht tot, hätte ich ihn zu Tode gequält!", stieß Neo aus. Noch immer zogen Bilder der Vergangenheit an ihm vorbei und ließen ihn ständig übel werden. Er war kaum Herr seiner Sinne. Er konnte von Glück sprechen, dass er Voldemort noch aufrecht gegenübergetreten war.

Jetzt wo er seine Erinnerungen wieder besaß, hätte er nie gedacht, dass Snape zu so etwas fähig war. Dieser Giftmischer.

„Du solltest nicht so reden, Neo", murmelte Anton. Neo blitzte den Butler an.

„Dir geht es nicht wie mir!"

„Er hatte gute Absichten... zum Teil zumindest." Das ließ Neo verstummen. Gepeinigt schloss er die Augen. Es war ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl freiwillig im Dienste des Lordes zu stehen. Noch ungewöhnlicher war es, dass der Lord in jegliche Meinungsfreiheit gewährte und ihm sogar anbot das Studium als Lehrer zu beenden.

Natürlich verfolgte er damit nur ein Ziel: Neo sollte der Ersatz für Snape sein.

Neo verspürte kleine Gewissensbisse, doch die Ereignisse der letzten Monate tötete diese ab. Er war kein gewöhnlicher Todesser, der mordete und dem dunklen Lord den Saum leckte. Er war ein Todesser mit Meinung!

Trotzdem sollte er vorsichtiger vorgehen.

Sein nächster Auftrag bestand darin, Lucius Malfoy aufzusuchen, was sich ganz in seinem Interesse befand. Malfoy würde ihn nie wieder foltern.

Nie wieder.

* * *

„Was hast du herausgefunden?", fragte Dumbledore den untersetzten kleinen Mann vor sich. Schmidt, der Todesserspion, sah sich gehetzt um. Er war so klein, dass er kaum auffiel. Auch seine Ausstrahlung ließ zu wünschen übrig. Doch dies brachte ihm einige Vorteile ein.

„Der dunkle Lord... hat eine neue rechte Hand.", flüsterte der Mann, als ob ein Todesser direkt hinter ihm stehen würde. Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück und seufzte. „Der... der hat Grindelwald ermordet..." Noch jemand, auf den sie acht geben mussten. Dumbledore rieb sich die Schläfe, während Schmidt fort fuhr. „Er scheint dem Lord ähnlich zu sein..." Schmidt sah sich erneut um. „Aber niemand...", er senkte die Stimme noch weiter. „Absolut niemand kennt seinen Namen!"

Dumbledore glaubte sehr wohl, dass einige im engsten Kreis über den Neuen etwas wussten, doch Schmidt war einfach zu unauffällig, als dass man ihm das Geheimnis anvertraute.

„Hast du etwas von Harry gehört?", fragte Dumbledore hoffnungsvoll nach. Schmidt, der sich Lob erhofft hatte, trat enttäuscht einen Schritt zurück.

„Nein", sagte er.

„Und Severus?" Schmidt wurde bleich. Dumbledore ahnte das Schlimmste.

„Du-weißt-schon-wer ließ ihn töten", hauchte er. „Er zeigte die Leiche allen, um Verräter abzuschrecken." Schmidt erzitterte. „Darum... werde ich ins Ausland gehen..." Dumbledore senkte traurig den Kopf. Das Severus Snape verstorben war, traf ihn hart.

„Es ist besser, du bleibst in seinen Reihen und kommst nicht mehr zu mir", sagte Dumbledore leise. „Das würde weniger auffallen, als wenn du fliehst." Schmidt nickte, wobei er sich wieder nach allen Seiten umsah.

„Dann wünsche ich noch einen schönen Tag, Sir."

Als Dumbledore wieder allein war, seufzte dieser tief. Er hatte Severus sehr vertraut und ihn gemocht. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er davon gegangen war.

Doch die Realität war härter, als man glaubte.

Lucius Malfoy war von Natur aus schon immer ein blasser Mensch gewesen. Doch nun war sein Gesicht grau. Sein einst so ordentlich gekämmtes Haar stand nach allen Seiten ab und seine Hand lag zitternd auf seinem Stock, den er versuchte fest zu umklammern.

Narzissa machte sich große Sorgen um ihn.

Sie saß am Ende des riesigen Tisches, an dem sie dem Lord Neo überreicht hatten. Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war dies wohl der gröbste Fehler ihres Lebens gewesen.

Wenn sie nur eher gewusst hätte, was ihr Mann vorgehabt hatte.

Wenn sie nur gewusst hätte, das Neo Harry war! Ja, sie hatte immer gewusst, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte und ihn deshalb ausgewählt.

Aber das.

Ihr besorgter Blick ruhte auf der eingesunkenen Gestalt ihres Mannes. Seine straffe Haltung war verloren.

„Er ist tot", hörte sie ihn flüstern. Sie sah, wie er zu zittern begann. Narzissa versteifte sich ebenfalls und wandte sich von dem erbärmlichen Bild ab.

„Draco", sagte sie zu der Gestalt, die sich bisher in der Ecke aufgehalten hatte. Der Junge trat aus dem Schatten. Seine Augen waren verängstigt auf Lucius gerichtet. „Bitte geh, mein Junge. Ich habe mit Beatrix alles abgesprochen." Hastig schnellten die Augen Dracos zu seiner Mutter.

„Was?", hisste er. „Mutter! Ich gehe nicht zu dieser Wahnsinnigen!"

Die Augen Narzissas blitzten auf.

„Keine Widerrede! Beatrix wird gut für dich Sorgen." Sie erhob sich gebieterisch von ihrem Platz und sah Draco herausfordernd an.

Dieser ließ keine Einwände mehr hören.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er stattdessen sachlich. Er wollte nüchtern klingen, doch seine Stimme zitterte leicht.

Narzissa legte mütterlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Dein Vater hat einen Fehler begangen." Draco kniff seine Lippen zusammen. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie nicht mehr sagen würde.

„Wirst du nachkommen?" Narzissa wandte sich von ihm ab.

„Geh bitte", antwortete sie nur. Draco atmete tief durch und unterdrückte die Wut und die Angst, die in ihm heran wuchs wie ein Geschwür.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mutter."

Narzissa sah ihm nicht nach. Eine Träne ran an ihrer sonst so kühlen Wange herunter.

„Hey, schon gehört!", schreckte Ginny die verschlafene Hermine vom Frühstück auf. Diese nippte an ihrem Kaffee. Die letzte Nacht hatte sie kaum ein Auge zugetan.

„Malfoys Vater liegt in Sant Mukos!" Hermine blinzelte auf die Titelseite des Tagespropheten.

_**Wahnsinnger foltert Ministeriumsangestelten **_stand dort in dicken Lettern. Hermine ließ sich das Blatt mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen geben und begann zu lesen.

_Heute Morgen machten Albert R. und Sonja K. einen grausigen Fund. Lucius Malfoy, wurde von ihnen halbtod vorm Ministerium aufgefunden. Sant Mukos teilte mit, dass Mr. Malfoy mehre Schürfwunden und einen gebrochenen Arm erlitt. Außerdem wurde er mit zahlreichen Crucios gefoltert. Er ist zur Zeit nicht vernehmbar, da mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ein starker Amnesiazauber auf ihm liegt. Die Ärzte versuchen ihr Möglichstes. Wir werden Sie weiterhin auf dem Laufenden halten. _

Hermine ließ das Blatt sinken und starrte auf ihren Teller, auf dem einen angeknabberte Scheibe Toast lag.

Dieser Artikel schien ihr zu sagen, dass Harry noch lebte. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie sich Sorgen gemacht, dass er hier nie wieder auftauchen würde. Dumbledore hatte verkündet, er wäre krank und würde erst in einer Woche wieder erscheinen.

Doch in seinem Büro war er nicht anwesend.

„Hermine." Ginny weckte die Schülerin aus ihren Gedanken. „Weißt du was das heißt?" Hermine schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, da sie immer noch mit den Gedanken woanders war. Die Rothaarige verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Snape ist tot!"Oh, wie konnte sie das nur vergessen. Der Schock war groß gewesen, als Dumbledore ihnen diese Hiobsbotschaft eröffnete. Sie hoffte, dass es nicht Neo gewesen war, der den Zaubertränkelehrer über den Jordan geschickt hatte. „Und Malfoy ist weggetreten! Wir können uns wieder darüber unterhalten!"

Hermine öffnete den Mund.

„Du hast Recht", sagte sie dann. Ginny konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass ihr Fluch schon lange aufgehoben war. Aber was brachte es jetzt noch darüber zu reden? Ginny wusste nicht, was sie wusste und sie würde Harry nicht verraten.

„Hermine?" Sie sah auf. Ginny sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.

„Tut mir Leid. Mir... ist heut nicht nach reden. Ich..." Sie wollte gehen, doch Ginny legte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

„Du vermisst ihn, hab ich Recht?" Für einen kurzen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen. Hermine brach den Blickkontakt.

„Ich muss noch was erledigen." Sie eilte nach draußen und ließ eine verwirrte Ginny zurück.

* * *

Der Spiegel.

Er stand davor und starrte hinein. Funkelnd grüne Augen, schwarzes langes Haar, aber keine Narbe – außer die an der Wange. Seine Hände verkrampften sich am Waschbeckenrand. Eine unschöne Wunde zierte die rechte Hand.

Lucius hatte ihn kurz erwischt.

Doch zu mehr war ihm die Zeit nicht geblieben.

Neo hatte ihm die Seele aus dem Leib geflucht. Das Einzige, was ihm dabei Gewissensbisse bereitet hatte, war Narzissa gewesen. Eine schöne junge Frau, mit porzellanfarbener Haut, wohl wissend, dass sie am Ende waren.

Voldemort hatte ihm noch einmal deutlich gemacht, dass die Malfoys zu erledigen waren. Doch Narzissa konnte er nichts antun. Sie war geflohen. Und Draco hatte er nicht gefunden.

Ein kurzes Grinsen schlich in sein Gesicht.

Ihn hätte er gerne etwas an den Hals gehext. Wenn der junge Malfoy wüsste, wer er war, würde das wahrscheinlich schon Schock genug für ihn sein.

Neo wandte sich von seinem Spiegelbild ab und sah auf sein Bett. Ein aufgeschlagener Koffer lag darauf. Er würde nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Als Spion. Aber nicht als Harry Potter.

Er schluckte.

Die Schuld breitete ihre langen schmierigen Arme nach ihm aus. Zwar diente er nun dem Lord, doch auch seine Freunde fielen ihm wieder ein. Es waren guten Freunde gewesen. Sollte er sie nun verraten? Aber er hatte das Wort des dunklen Lordes, dass ihnen nichts geschehen würde.

Früher hätte er nie etwas für bare Münze gehalten, was der Lord ihm je vorgeschlagen hätte. Doch nun kannte er ihn und wusste, dass er sein Versprechen halten würde. Aber zu welchen Preis? Denn er ahnte, dass er ihm nie ohne Gegenleistung entgegenkommen würde.

Neo trat an das Bett und schloss den Koffer.

Nun würde er Hogwarts mit einem mulmigen Gefühl betreten.

* * *

Großes Geschnatter erfüllte die Hallen von Hogwarts. Schwarz gewandte Schüler durchstreiften die Gänge, tauschten den neusten Tratsch aus oder kampelten sich auf den Gängen.

Neo bahnte sich mit grimmigen Blick einen Weg durch die murmelnde Menge, packte nebenbei einen Slytherinerstklässler am Kragen, der auf einen anderen Neuling eindrosch und zog ihn ein paar Meter weiter.

„20 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, damit das klar ist!", zischte er, ohne den Jungen anzusehen. Dieser verdrückte sich schnell.

Mit wehendem Umhang eilte er weiter.

„Ah, Mr. Corner – auf ein Wort!" Neo blieb stehen und seine Augen fingen den Direktor des Schlosses ein. Der alte Mann stand an der Treppe und sein Blick fixierte ihn. Er unterdrückte ein Schlucken, denn die Erinnerungen an Zeiten in seinen Büro versuchten wie eine Flut in ihn einzudringen. Dumbledore war sein Mentor gewesen und er hatte ihn gemocht – mochte ihn noch immer. Schnell verdrängte er die Erinnerungen.

„Kommen Sie auf einen Tee vorbei?", fragte Dumbledore und Neo wusste sofort, dass der Direktor etwas ahnte.

„Natürlich, Direktor", antwortete er. Er folgte dem alten Mann, der sich erstaunlich schnell durch die vielen Schüler schlängelte. In seinem blauen Zaubererumhang wirkte er so unpassend zwischen all den schwarzen Gestalten.

Im Büro angekommen ließ Dumbledore mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes natürlich sofort den versprochenen Tee erscheinen. Elegant setzte er sich auf seinen Sessel, faltete seine Hände und blickte Neo über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an.

Ein vertrautes Gefühl stieg in ihm auf, als er all die wunderlichen Gerätschaften wieder mit einem anderen Blick sah. Wie fasziniert er in seinem ersten Schuljahr doch gewesen war! Er unterdrückte den Drang unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen.

Neo wusste, dass Dumbledore versuchte seine Gedanken zu ergründen, doch er hatte von Voldemort gelernt sie zu verschließen.

„Mr. Corner – wie Sie vielleicht wissen ist mein bester Zaubertranklehrer verschieden." Neo unterdrückte ein Zusammenzucken, als er sah, wie traurig der alte Mann plötzlich wirkte. Ihm fiel ein, wie sehr er Snape vertraut hatte.

„Ja – Mein Beileid, Direktor." Er verkniff es sich ihn einen guten Menschen zu nennen, denn für das, was er ihm angetan hatte, sollte er mehr als in der Hölle schmoren. Ruhig wartete er ab, worauf der Direktor hinaus wollte.

„Leider habe ich noch keinen Ersatz gefunden", fuhr er fort und sein Gesicht schien wieder freundlich zu wirken, wie eh und je. Er nahm sich eine Teetasse und nippte daran.

„Nun möchte ich Sie fragen, ob Sie ihn vertreten können, bis ich einen passenden Ersatz gefunden habe..." Neo legte seinen Kopf schief und räusperte sich kurz.

„Ich ähm verfüge nicht über ausreichend Qualitäten, um eine Klasse zu unterrichten", entschuldigte er sich. „Ich beherrsche die notwendigen Grundlagen..."

„Fürs erste sollte das Genügen", fuhr Dumbledore dazwischen. „Ich gebe ihnen Anweisungen für die höheren Klassen mit – leider verfüge ich über zu wenig Zeit, um selbst zu unterrichten." Es schien wohl eher ein Befehl zu sein, als eine Bitte.

„Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun", wandte er ein. Er wollte sich erheben, doch Dumbledore sah nicht danach aus, als ob er das Gespräch beenden wollte.

„Ich danke Ihnen", fuhr er fort. „Wie ist es Ihnen in den letzten Tagen ergangen? Professor Lupin war besorgt um ihr Wohlbefinden." Die alles durchleuchtende Augen fixierten seine Wunde an der Hand. Neo unterdrückte den Drang sie unter dem Umhang verschwinden zu lassen.

„Ich bin gestürzt", erzählte er. „Ziemlich dumme Sache. Aber die Mediezauberer haben mich wieder zusammengeflickt." Dumbledore blickte über seine Halbmondbrille. Er glaubte ihm nicht, soviel war sicher. Auf einmal fühlte er sich wieder, wie der kleine Junge, den Dumbledore immer durchschauen konnte. Nein! Er durfte nicht unruhig werden!

„Dann bin ich froh, dass Ihnen nichts weiter passiert ist", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. Neo schluckte hart. Innerlich fühlte er sich so zerrissen, dass er nicht mehr wusste, was er sagen sollte. Dumbledore hatte ihm sehr viel bedeutet. Nun hinterging er ihn – doch war es nicht nur eine Flucht vor sich selbst.

„Danke für Ihre Anteilnahme", sagte Neo förmlich. Nun erhob er sich wirklich. Dumbledore reichte ihm noch einen Plan für die Stunden, wo er unterrichten sollte. Dann faltete er seine Hände und sah ihn wieder durchdringend an.

„Wenn Sie etwas ungewöhnliches unter den Schülern bemerken, sagen Sie mir bitte Bescheid", bat er. „Mir scheint, dass sich die ehemaliger Mitglieder meiner Armee sich höchst merkwürdig verhalten." Er lächelte leicht.

Neo nickte.

„Wie Sie wünschen Direktor."

* * *

Hermine eilte mit ihrer halb offenen Tasche durch die Gänge. Noch nie hatte sie verschlafen! Ihre Haare standen nach allen Seiten ab. Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihre Bücher noch in ihre Tasche zu stecken. Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass sie heute doch noch Zaubertrankunterricht haben würden!

Keuchend stürzte sie die Treppen herunter, froh darüber, dass sich kein Slytherinschüler mehr im Gang befand, der über sie herziehen konnte. Gleichzeitig jedoch würde das bedeuten, dass sie viel zu spät dran war.

Wieso hatte Ron nicht bescheid gegeben? Oder irgendein anderer!

Kurz vor der Kerkertür hielt sie inne.

Kapselte sie sich vielleicht zu sehr von den anderen ab?

Sie seufzte und öffnete die Tür.

Die Entschuldigung blieb ihr im Halse stecken. Jadegrüne Augen trafen sie und fixierten sie forsch. Noch immer wirkte er so unnahbar und ihr gleichzeitg überlegen, ganz anders, als ihr früherer Harry. Doch er war zurückgekehrt. Lebendig. Sie wusste nur noch nicht Recht, was sie davon halten sollte.

„Miss Granger." Die ruhige Stimme von Corner riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Sie sind zu spät." Hermine lief augenblicklich rot an.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber ich..."

„5 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor. Und nun setzen Sie sich bitte." Hermine schluckte ihre nächste Bemerkung einfach herunter. Den Kopf gesenkt haltend trottete sie zu ihrem Platz.

„Der Direktor hat mir aufgetragen, dass ich euch vorerst in diesem Fach unterrichten soll." Seine grünen Augen wanderten ruhig durch den Raum und fixierten jeden Einzelnen. Hermine sah sich ebenfalls um. Wo war überhaupt Malfoy? „Da meine Kenntnisse auf diesen Gebiet recht schmal besiedelt sind, möchte ich den oder die Klassenbeste darum bitten mir als Assistent zur Hand zu gehen."

Hermine rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Bevor sie es realisieren konnte, waren alle Augenpaare auf sie gerichtet. Nervös fuhr sie sich durch ihr Haar.

„Also?" Neo blickte in die Runde. Hermine hätte bis vor Kurzem vor Freude mit der Hand gefuchtelt, aber mit Neo Corner zusammenarbeiten? Irgendwie behagte ihr der Gedanke nicht.

„Herm ist die Beste", hörte Hermine Lavender sagen. Resignierend schloss sie die Augen.

„Die kleine Streberin kann es kaum erwarten ihm in den Arsch zu kriechen", zischte Milicent Bulstrode.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, Madam." Neo sah Milicent dabei nicht einmal an. Er richtete seinen Blick auf Hermine.

„Kommen Sie bitte nach der Stunde zu mir, Miss Granger." Hermine schaute zweifelnd unter ihrem Pony hervor. Wie sollte sie ihn weiterhin als ihren Lehrer Neo Corner ansehen, wenn ihr immer noch im Kopf herumspukte, dass das da vorne Harry war!

Nach dem Unterricht packte Hermine betont langsam ihre Tasche. Ihre Mitschüler begaben sich schnellen Schrittes nach draußen und die Slytherins liebten es sie dabei anzurempeln. Sie nahm es zähneknirschend hin und schritt dann mit gesenkten Kopf nach vorn an den Pult.

Neo ordnete seine Papiere. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf die Narbe an der Hand. Die war ihr noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Er schien es zu bemerken, denn er schob sofort seinen Ärmel über die Hand. Erschrocken sah sie auf. Für einen Moment musterten sie sich schweigend. Corner, nein Harry, nein Neo! Sah noch immer so furchtbar ausdruckslos aus, doch in seinen grünen Augen flackerte etwas.

Eine blitzschnelle Handbewegung ließ sie zusammenzucken, doch er hatte nur den Zauberstab auf die Tür gerichtet, die krachend zufiel.

„H... Neo?"

Neo ließ den Zauberstab sinken.

„Ich möchte, dass du mit den Schülern beim Brauen überwachst und sie von lebensgefährlichen Fehlentscheidungen abhältst." Hermine nickte, doch sie war enttäuscht. Sie hätte gern mehr erfahren von seiner Begegnung mit dem dunklen Lord. Hatte er sein Gedächtnis wieder? Doch warum war dann immer noch so kalt wie vorher?

„Wenn du Zeit erübrigen kannst, würde ich mir das auch in den anderen Klassen wünschen." Er nahm die Dokumente vor sich auf und legte sie in den Schrank hinter ihm. Hermine nickte abermals, doch sie hörte gar nicht richtig zu. Ein Klos bildete sich in ihrem Hals, der herauswollte.

„Das freut mich. Ich werde dir bald weitere Informationen zukommen lassen."

„Hör doch auf!", platzte es aus ihr heraus. Neo hielt inne, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihr um. „Du warst bei ihm! Snape ist tot. Malfoy in Sant Mukos! Du hast etwas damit zu tun!"

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht." Seine Stimme klang dunkel und gefährlich. Hermine schnappte nach Luft.

„Du hast dein Gedächtnis wieder, oder?", flüsterte sie. Neo ballte eine Hand zur Faust und rammte die nächsten Dokumente regelrecht in den Schrank. „Und du hast es überlebt..." Neo wirbelte herum und kam auf sie zu. Hermine machte einen erschrocken Satz nach hinten.

„Das geht dich nichts an!", zischte er mit Nachdruck. Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an. Sie hätte erwartet, dass er sich verändert. Seine grünen Augen starrten sie unablässig an. Verzweifelt suchte sie nach ihrem alten Freund darin. Neo kniff seine Lippen zusammen und wandte sich ab.

„Ich werde dir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, wenn ich deine Hilfe benötige." Hermine nickte, doch sie ließ den Kopf hängen. Langsam ging sie zu Tür und öffnete sie. Sie sah sich noch einmal nach Neo um, doch er war schon im angrenzenden Büro verschwunden. Eine einzelne Träne ran an ihrer Wange herunter.

* * *

Es klirrte. Reagenzgläser flogen herum. Eine Vase ging zu Bruch. Das Sofa wurde in Fetzen gerissen. Der Spiegel brach krachend in sich zusammen und die winzigen Scherben glitzerten in der Luft. Er schrie und brach dann auf dem Boden zusammen.

Snapes Büro war zerstört. All seine Wut, die er hätte an ihm auslassen wollen, hatte er an den letzten Überresten von ihm ausgelassen. Neo fragte sich, was anders verlaufen wäre ohne Snape und Malfoy. Ja, er hätte weiterhin den dunklen Lord gehasst. Aber er hätte auch seine Freunde in seiner Nähe gewusst.

Als er mit Hermine allein im Raum gewesen war, hatte er ertragen müssen, wie all die Momente der Vergangenheit auf ihn einschlugen. Wie sie zusammen lachten, lernten und Abenteuer überstanden. Wie sie dem Werwolf entkamen, Dementoren bekämpften. Wie sie alle Gerüchte aus der Welt schafften!

Sie war ihm eine wirklich gute Freundin gewesen. Doch nun war er ein anderer.

Er starrte auf den Boden. Die Glasscherben knirschten unter ihm, doch das störte ihn nicht. Lord Voldemort konnte schmerzhafter sein. Verzweifelt schüttelte er den Kopf. Er konnte Hermine nichts erzählen! Sie durfte nicht mit hineingezogen werden! Um nichts in der Welt wollte er sie in einer Entscheidung für Gut oder Böse beeinflussen. Sie sollte erst von seinen Beweggründen erfahren, wenn er wusste, auf welcher Seite sie stand.

Und für all die anderen Freunde... es war wohl besser, wenn sie gar nicht erst wussten, wer er war. Es würde vielleicht eine Zeit kommen, wo sie es erfahren sollten. Doch nicht jetzt.

Aber, was er tat, war das gut für ihn? Er starrte auf das glitzernde Glas und überlegte. Als Harry Potter konnte er nicht mehr leben – doch mit Erinnerungen von ihm als rechte Hand des Lordes? Das würde nicht lange gut gehen. Es musste noch einen anderen Weg geben.

Ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen.

Er war sich sicher, dass er den Weg bald finden würde.

* * *

_Bitte killt mich nicht für den recht unspektakulären Tod von Snape (Er ist meine Lieblingsfigur T_T) und den kurzen Absatz über Lucius. Aber ich dachte, dass es wohl eher nebensächlicht und es sich nun Hauptsächlich darauf konzentriert, was Harry/Neo als nächstes plant. _

_Okay, kein wirklich aussagekräftiges Kapitel, noch dazu ein recht spät – doch ich möchte weiterschreiben. An dieser Geschichte hängt mein Herz. Ich studiere zur Zeit und habe leider nicht viel Zeit. Aber – wenn auch in langsameren Schritten – es wird weiter gehen. _


	14. Ein unmöglicher Befehl

_Hallo an Alle, _

_Bitte entschuldigt das späte Update. Das nächste Kapitel ist schon in Arbeit, weil ich dieses hier teilen musste. Ich komme einfach nicht auf ein gescheutes Ende oo_

_Danke für Reviews und das Adden auf die Favoritenliste :D_

**Ein unmöglicher Befehl**

Das Büro war finster. Kein Feuer brannte im Kamin. Die Kälte schlich durch die Mauern auf ihn zu, doch es störte ihn nicht. Nur ein paar vereinzelte Sterne blitzen durch das Fenster hinein. Neo sah nach draußen und kniff seine Lippen zusammen. Heute würde sein erstes Todessertreffen stattfinden, in dem er sehr genau wusste, wer er wirklich war.

Mit sehr zwiespältigen Gefühlen rückte er seine Robe zurecht und strich sich durch das lange Haar. Vorerst konnte er Voldermort vertrauen, nach all dem, was er über ihn gelernt hatte. Aber er traute den anderen Todessern keinen Meter weit.

Sehr düstere Gedanken erfüllten ihn, als er durch die dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts schlich. Seine Entscheidung, was er als nächsten Schritt planen würde, stand fest.

Er wollte dem Krieg ein Ende setzen.

Und dabei stand ihm nicht nur das Ministerium im Weg.

Im Freien fuhr ihm ein kalter Wind durch die Haare. Wachsam sah er sich nach allen Seiten um und sondierte mit dem Zauberstab die Lage. Doch niemand folgte ihm. Zufrieden zog er die schwarze Kapuze tief ins Gesicht, setzte seine Maske auf und steuerte auf den Wald zu.

Der Duft von nasser Erde stieg ihm in die Nase, als er den Wald betrat. Unregelmäßiges Rascheln drang an seine Ohren und ein Wispern, das von den Bäumen zu kommen schien. Hin und wieder funkelte kurz ein kleines Licht in der Ferne auf, doch es verblasste schnell wieder. Wie Glühwürmchen – doch Neo wusste, dass dort andere Kreaturen herumschwirrten und er sich in Acht nehmen musste.

Vorsichtig schlängelte er sich durch das Unterholz, bis er endlich an eine kleine Lichtung kam, wo ein Lagerfeuer munter vor sich hinflackerte. Die Umgebung war in ein zuckendes Gelb getaucht, das riesige Schatten in den Wald warf.

Er wartete schon im Zentrum der Lichtung auf ihn. Neo gesellte sich stumm zu den anderen Todessern, die einen Kreis um Voldemort bildeten.

„Nun sind wir vollständig", wisperte Voldemort. Er faltete seine langen spindeldürren Finger und musterte seine Todesser reihum. Auch Neo folgte seinem Blick. Es befanden sich nicht gerade viele auf der Lichtung – es musste sich hier um seinen engsten Kreis handeln. Voldemort hatte etwas vor.

„McNair", forderte Voldemort auf. Angesprochener trat sofort einen Schritt vor. „Sei so gut und berichte mir von deinen Fortschritten im Ministerium." McNair fiel auf seine Knie. Neo verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Wir haben nun sämtliche Abteilungen infiltriert. Wir müssen nur noch an den Assistenten von Scrimgeour herankommen. Dann ist alles für den entscheidenden Schlag vorbereitet."

„Sehr gut." McNair zog sich mehrmals verbeugend zurück. „Dolohow." Angesprochener trat einen würdevolleren Schritt vor als McNair und verbeugte sich kurz. „Wie steht es mit den Dementoren."

Dolohow senkte den Kopf.

„Sie sind bereit Euch zu folgen, My Lord. Als Gegenleistung verlangen sie für jeden eine Seele."

Neos Finger zuckten.

„Das wird kein Problem sein", antwortete Voldemort. Neo widerstand dem Drang mit dem Kopf herum zu fahren und Voldemort anzugehen, wie er so skrupellos sein konnte „ein Paar" Seelen zu „verschenken" und das Leben mit den Füßen zu treten. Aber er hatte einen Eid geleistet – er konnte nicht einfach mitten in einer Todessermeute aufbrausen – denn seine Freunde waren durch diesen Bund geschützt.

Die Versammlung ging so weiter, wie sie angefangen hatte. Voldemort fragte jeden in der Reihe nach seinem Vorankommen auf der jeweiligen Mission und schien sehr zufrieden zu sein. Ein paar Riesen hatten sich zur Kooperation bereit erklärt. Die wichtigsten Auroren wurden überwacht. Die Familien der hohen Politiker waren alle aufgespürt worden und konnten jeder Zeit als Geisel genommen werden.

Fehlte nur noch Hogwarts.

Neo wurde im Verlauf der Versammlung immer unruhiger, denn alles lief darauf hinaus, dass ihr letztes Ziel Hogwarts sein würde. Seine Heimat. Wo seine Freunde lebten. Wo unschuldige Kinder lebten. Und er war einer der letzten Spione, die in Hogwarts verweilten, da Voldemort dummerweise im Zorn Snape ziemlich schnell den Gar ausgemacht hatte.

Doch bevor Voldemort auch nur Anweisungen geben konnte, was mit Hogwarts geschehen würde, sagte er: „Zieht euch nun zurück. Sobald die Zeit reif ist, werde ich euch rufen." Neo fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er nickte kurz, ging einen Schritt zurück, die anderen apparierten schon... „Du bleibst hier, Neo." Das Herz rutschte wieder in die Hose. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen.

Der Wind pfiff über die Lichtung, auf der er nun allein mit Voldemort stand. Das Feuer flackerte. Der dunkle Lord schlich heran. Er bewegte sich gleich einer Schlange. Nagini folgte ihm genauso elegant und zog dann enge Kreise um sie herum.

Voldemort blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. Neo nahm seine Maske ab und starrte den Mann ausdruckslos an.

„Du hast deinen Auftrag nicht erledigt, Neo", wisperte Voldemort. „Das ist sehr enttäuschend." Geräuschlos zog er den Zauberstab hervor und streichelte ihn. Neos Blick huschte nur kurz zu der Waffe.

„Verzeiht... mein... Lord." Dies kam ihm nur schwer über die Lippen. Voldemort richtete den Stab auf ihn. Neo zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, doch innerlich begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen.

„Du wirst die Konsequenzen tragen müssen, Neo", fuhr Voldemort fort. Neo rechnete schon mit einer Bestrafung, doch die kam nicht. „Du hast dir selbst ein Grab geschaufelt. Der junge Malfoy wird dir noch zum Verhängnis werden." Er stach mit dem Zauberstab direkt in seine Brust. Er spürte nur einen kurzen Schmerz. Wahrscheinlich dachte Voldemort, dass er schon mit dem jungen Malfoy Spross genug zu tun hatte.

„Draco Malfoy hat keine Ahnung, wer es war." Voldemorts Mund verzog sich zu einem freudlosen Lächeln.

„Narzissa weiß bescheid... auch sie hast du aus deiner Schwäche heraus, Mitleid, verschont." Der dunkle Lord spie bei diesem Wort aus – als ob er sich damit die Kehle verätzen würde. Natürlich hatte der dunkle Lord Recht. Aber würde sie wirklich so dumm sein Draco alles zu erzählen und ihn damit auf einen sinnlosen Rachefeldzug schicken?

„Und Draco Malfoy", fuhr Voldemort fort, „wird Nachforschungen anstellen – unterschätze nie die Kraft des Hasses." Neo zog die Brauen zusammen. Er war da vollkommen anderer Meinung, doch er sagte es ihm nicht. Der dunkle Lord ließ den Zauberstab sinken und begann im Kreis zu laufen.

„Ich möchte, dass du etwas für mich erledigst." Neo nickte langsam. „Du wirst als Harry Potter eine Bekanntmachung machen." Dem jungen Lehrer entgleiste zum ersten Mal seit Langem das Gesicht.

„Nein", hauchte er sofort. Voldemort ignorierte das gekonnt.

„Du wirst der Presse mitteilen, dass du dich mir angeschlossen hast und das tolerierst, was ich tue. Du wirst der Presse mitteilen, dass ich keine weiteren Morde an Muggeln erlaube. Und du wirst der Presse mitteilen, das Lord Voldemort das Beste für die Regierung Englands ist." Ein entsetztes Keuchen entwich aus der Kehle Neos. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann ich nicht tun!", rief er. „Ich würde jeden verraten..."

„Das ist mir egal!", zischte Voldemort. „Das ist der letzte Schritt, um England zu übernehmen und in eine bessere Welt zu führen."

„Welche bessere Welt?", rief Neo. „Ihr wollt der Diskriminierung der Schwarzmagier ein Ende setzen, schafft aber gleichzeitig eine Diskriminierung der Muggelgeborenen und Weißmagier! Das ist kein Unterschied!" Der Zauberstab war wieder auf sein Herz gerichtet. Die Augen des Lordes funkelte bedrohlich.

„Denk daran, was du mir geschworen hast, Harry Potter!"

„Ich heiße Neo! Potter gibt es nicht mehr! Er kann keine Bekanntmachungen machen!"

„Crucio!" Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sank er auf den Boden und rollte sich zusammen. Jede Faser seines Körpers schrie auf und pochte rebellierend. Er presste seine Lippen energisch zusammen und schrie nicht.

Voldemort ließ wieder von ihm ab und seufzte.

„Es hat noch nie Spaß gemacht dich zu foltern, dummer Junge." Langsam richtete sich Neo wieder auf. Sämtliche Glieder brannten. „Du weißt, was ich tun kann, wenn du mir nicht gehorchst!" Neo dachte an seine Freunde. Nun, da Voldemort wusste wer er war, wusste er auch wie er ihm schaden konnte. Einem Neo Corner ohne Vergangenheit hatte er nie schaden können.

„Ich habe Anton – und ich weiß, wie ich an Granger herankommen kann." Neos Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Wie konnte er nur wissen, dass das die Menschen waren, die ihm am Nächsten standen?

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nichts tun werde, was ich nicht als richtig empfinde – das gehörte zur Abmachung!" Neo klammerte sich an diesen letzten Strohhalm. Er hoffte, das Voldemort Wort halten würde. Der Zauberstabhand von diesem zuckte. Sein Gesicht verzog sich ärgerlich.

Unwirsch ließ er den Zauberstab sinken.

„Was willst du?" Neo atmete tief durch. Voldemort wollte es mit aller Macht, dass er es tat. Er wollte, dass die Zaubererschaft freiwillig vor ihm auf die Knie fiel. In diesem Moment begriff er, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Er starrte Voldemort in die glühenden Augen, die ohne Gnade auf ihn herabfunkelten. Der Junge, der überlebte ließ seine Schultern sinken und seufzte.

„Verzichte auf die Dementoren oder mach sie dir anders gefügig. Dann tue ich es." Zu seiner Überraschung huschte ein kurzes Lächeln über Voldemorts entstelltes Gesicht.

„Du hast viel von mir gelernt, Neo Corner." Neo atmete tief durch. Das hatte er. Doch langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich auf eine enge Sackgasse zubewegte – wenn er nichts unternahm, würde er untergehen. „So sei es." Voldemort wandte sich ab, Neo blickte, wütend auf sich selbst, auf den Boden.

„Dann habe ich noch einen weiteren Auftrag für dich." Schnell sah Neo wieder auf. „Finde heraus, wieso du in Scottland gelandet bist, als Snape dich für seine Zwecke missbrauchen wollte." Neo blinzelte. Zum Einem hatte er überhaupt nicht mehr über diese Tatsache nachgedacht und zum Anderen wunderte ihn dieser Befehl sehr.

„Mein... Lord?"

„Ich denke, wir sind hier auf einen sehr alten Zauber gestoßen, der mir noch nützlich sein könnte." Resignierend kniff Neo die Lippen zusammen. Natürlich sollte das nur wieder zu Voldemorts Vorteil sein. „Wage es nicht mir auch nur eine Information darüber zurück zu halten!" Neo nickte ergeben. „Mehr hast du nicht zu wissen. Ich werde dir bei Gelegenheit mitteilen, wann dein Auftritt statt zu finden hat!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Voldemort und sein skurriles Haustier. Das Feuer erlosch zischend. Der junge Zauberer blieb allein auf der kalten Lichtung zurück. Zitternd starrte er in die Dunkelheit und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er schluckte. Etwas musste geschehen. Sofort!

Bebend vor Zorn wirbelte er herum und stürmte in den Wald.

* * *

Hermine eilte durch die leeren Gänge von Hogwarts. Es war ungewöhnlich kühl in dieser Nacht. Sie hatte nicht schlafen können und lief nun völlig ziellos umher. Inzwischen träumte sie fast jede Nacht von Neo. Meistens sah sie ihn in einem Schlangenmeer verschwinden. Manchmal träumte sie aber auch andere Dinge, die sie zutiefst verunsicherten.

Vor einem Fenster hielt sie inne. Ein Buch fest an ihre Brust gepresst starrte sie nach draußen in die Dunkelheit. Unruhig huschten ihre Augen über da Gelände von Hogwarts und blieben an einer dunklen Gestalt hängen, die ziemlich energisch auf das Schloss zu kam. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte zu erkennen, um wem es sich da handelte, doch die Geräusche von Schritten ließen sie herum fahren.

Der Verursacher des Geräusches blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und musterte sie feindselig.

„Granger..." Hermine öffnete den Mund, um Draco Malfoy Punkte für nächtliches Herumstromern abzuziehen. Doch sie konnte es nicht. Der Anblick des Slytherins hatte ihr vollkommen die Sprache verschlagen.

Sie hatte Malfoy seit den Ferien nicht mehr im Schloss gesehen. Aber sie konnte sich noch gut an das stets gepflegte Äußeres des jungen Malfoys erinnern. Jetzt aber glich er einem Mann, der tagelang durch ein Dornengestrüpp gelaufen war. Einige seiner Wunden im Gesicht waren noch frisch – Blut lief an einer Wange herunter. Sein Haar hing strähnig und schmutzig über seine Stirn. Die Kleidung war an einigen Stellen aufgerissen, dunkel vor Dreck und nicht mehr zu gebrauchen.

Das Schlimmste aber waren seine Augen. Sie wirkten kalt und leer und waren blutunterlaufen. Er hatte einen fast wahnsinnigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt.

„Was willst du hier!", zischte er sie an. „Verschwinde." Hermine gewann schnell ihre Fassung wieder.

„Es ist mein gutes Recht hier zu sein, Malfoy", entgegnete sie ihm hochmütig. „Ich kann mich nur nicht erinnern, wann du dieses Recht erhalten hast..." Blitzschnell zückte er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn zitternd auf sie.

„Ich habe jetzt keinen Nerv mit dir zu streiten – geh mir aus den Augen." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein... was ist mit dir passiert?", rief sie. „Du musst in den Krankenflügel!"

„Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, Granger!" Die Zauberstabhand des Jungen zuckte. Hermine wusste, dass sie auf verlorenen Posten stand, wenn sie versuchen würde Malfoy in den Krankenflügel zu schaffen.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin", flüsterte sie. Er grinste nur darauf.

„Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast, dreckiges Schlammblut." Mit diesen Worten eilte er davon. Verwirrt sah sie ihm nach. Sie überlegte, ob sie seinen Zustand nicht einfach einem Professor melden sollte.

Einem bestimmten Professor. Doch sie verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu klopfen, wenn sie an bevorstehenden Begegnungen mit ihm dachte. Sie wusste nur nicht warum. Wahrscheinlich war McGonagall jetzt die bessere Ansprechpartnerin als ein äußerst verstimmter Neo Corner.

In Gedanken versunken schlenderte Hermine den Gang entlang. Wer war jetzt eigentlich für die Slytherins zuständig? Niemand hatte mehr ein Auge auf sie. Neo war kein Professor, Dumbledore verschwand unter Bergen von hilfesuchenden Briefen – es war also kein Wunder, dass Malfoy so unbehelligt durchs Schloss stolzierte.

Die reich verzierte Eichenholztür, die zu den Gemächern von McGonagall führte, kam ins Blickfeld. Hermine atmete tief durch und hob die Hand.

„Sie haben mir gar nichts zu sagen!", brummte eine tiefe Stimme.

„Hören Sie mir mal zu! Es geht mich überhaupt nichts an, was sie Nachts machen und es interessiert mich auch nicht im geringsten. Aber wenn sie mit der Nactwache dran sind, dann haben sie gefälligst im Schloss zu sein!" Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille. Hermine stand noch immer vor der Tür und ihr Atem ging schneller. „Sie tun sich keinen Gefallen mit Ihrer arroganten Art, Mr. Corner." Der Name durchfuhr sie durch Mark und Bein.

„Ich bin weder arrogant, noch missachte ich irgendetwas!" Die Stimme von Neo schien vor Wut zu zittern. „Ich habe es schlichtweg vergessen."

„Wenn das noch einmal vorkommt, muss ich Sie dem Direktor melden!" Diesmal lag etwas drohendes in der Luft. Ruckartig wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

Hermines Herz setzte für den kurzen Moment aus. Er hatte die ganze Zeit davor gestanden! Grüne vor Zorn funkelnde Augen begegneten ihrem scheuen Blick. Sie hatte noch immer die Hand zum Klopfen erhoben. Hastig ließ sie sie sinken.

Misstrauisch musterte er sie.

„Mrs. Granger", fuhr McGonagall dazwischen. „Was haben Sie hier zu suchen um diese Unzeit?"

„Ich... ich habe...", stotterte sie.

„Hab noch was zu erledigen", murmelte Neo. Nun wich er ihrem Blick aus und rauschte ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihr vorbei. Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit.

„Mrs Granger?" Hermine schüttelte schnell den Kopf und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf McGonagall. Diese zog sich gerade einen Mantel über. Anscheinend war sie mit der nächsten Wache an der Reihe gewesen.

„Ich habe Draco Malfoy in den Gängen gesehen." Die Professorin verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Auch das noch – wenn man einmal nicht aufpasst."

„Mir geht es weniger um die Ausgangssperre – er schien schwer verletzt zu sein und braucht dringend einen Arzt. Aber er hat sich geweigert in den Krankenflügel zu gehen." McGonagall nickte langsam.

„Vielen Dank, Miss Granger", sagte sie. „Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern." Mit einem sehr missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck huschte sie davon. Hermine blickte ihr bekümmert nach. Was wohl mit Malfoy geschehen war?

Den Kopf voller Fragen kehrte Sie zurück in ihre Gemächer.

* * *

Die Zeit verging und im Schloss schien wieder ein geschäftiger Alltag zurück zu kehren. Da Dumbledore immer noch händeringend nach einem geeigneten Ersatz für Snape suchte, war Neo ein alltägliches Bild im Unterricht geworden. Aber auch Hermine schien langsam zum Inventar zu gehören. Viele der Schüler mussten sich erst an ihre belehrende Art gewöhnen und daran, das sie eigentlich auch nur eine Mitschülerin war.

Hermine jedoch musste sich an Neo Corner gewöhnen. Er machte sie nervös. Seit Kurzem bemerkte sie, dass er sie anstarrte. Immer, wenn sie sich über einen brodelnden Kessel beugte, dessen Dampf sie vollkommen einhüllte und ihr die Sinne raubte, spürte sie seine Blicke im Nacken. Sie sprachen seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr miteinander, obwohl sie sich sehr danach sehnte. Nicht, dass sie es nicht versuchte. Aber er schien regelrecht vor ihr zu flüchten. Wenn sie mit ihrer eigenen Klasse ankam, lag auf dem Lehrerpult eine Notiz mit Anweisungen für sie bereit. Sie machte sich dadurch nicht gerade Freunde unter den Slytherins und konnte diese nur mit Stummzaubern unter Kontrolle bringen.

Brauchte er Hilfe bei den anderen Klassen, so teilte er es ihr per Eule mit, die einen Zettel brachte auf dem stand: _Sei bitte um neun im Kerker. _Innerlich raste ihr Herz, wenn besagte Eule sie besuchte. Ihre Knie zitterten, wenn sie dann vor dem Zaubertrankklassenzimmer stand und knickten fast weg, wenn der dunkle Mann, der einst ihr Freund gewesen war, an ihr vorbeirauschte. Sie konnte sich kaum noch an den kleinen Jungen erinnern, der lachend auf dem Besen gesessen hatte und dem Schnatz nachgejagt war. Aus ihm war ein ernster verschlossener Erwachsener geworden, der jedoch immer noch Probleme mit Zaubertränken hatte. Da Hermine das wusste, hatte sie ein besonderes Auge auf ihn, wenn es im Unterricht um sehr riskante Zaubertränke ging, die einem leicht um die Ohren fliegen konnten.

Hermine wusste, dass Neo ihr etwas sagen wollte. Oft hielt er inne, wenn alle Schüler den Raum verlassen hatten. Er sah sie dann an, öffnete den Mund, besann sich aber wieder und eilte davon. Sie verwünschte ihn dafür. Wie konnte er nur so kalt werden?

Doch die Antwort fand sie schnell in den Zeitungen, die voll waren von Voldemorts vergangenen Untaten. Sie wollten den Schrecken aufrecht erhalten und die Hexen und Zauberer dazu bringen aufmerksam zu bleiben, auch wenn der dunkle Lord zur Zeit erstaunlich ruhig blieb.

Seufzend legte sie die Zeitung zur Seite. Ein Bild von Todessern prankte auf der Titelseite. Drohend kamen sie näher. Schnell knallte sie ein paar Bücher auf das Bild. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf Draco Malfoy, der sich nach allen Seiten umsehend in die Bibliothek schlich. Seine Wunden hatte er noch immer nicht behandeln lassen – er erschien auch recht selten zum Unterricht. Was beschäftigte ihn derart, dass er sein heißgeliebtes Aussehen vernachlässigte?

Sie brauchte nicht lange darüber nachdenken. Leise erhob sie sich, strich ihre Hose glatt und folgte dem Malfoyspross.

Nicht wirklich überrascht stellte sie fest, dass ihn sein Weg in die verbotene Abteilung führte. Schnell führte sie einen ungesagten Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf sich aus und schlich langsam näher. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete sie, wie er mit flinken Zauberstab sich einige schwarze Einbände aus dem Regel schweben lies. Gekonnt fing er sie auf, steckte sie unter den Umhang und stahl sich wieder in die normale Bibliothek.

Hermine fragte sich, wie er an die Erlaubnis gekommen war hier Bücher aus zu leihen. Zum Glück konnte sie Zauber zurückverfolgen und bekam schnell heraus welche Bücher er sich geliehen hatte. Licht floss aus ihrem Zauberstab und schoss auf die Stelle zu, wo die Bücher gestanden hatten. Geisterbücher entstanden – man sah die Bücher noch einmal Rückwärts in die Regale schweben. Schnell erfasste sie die Titel.

_Die Grausamsten Anführer der Geschichte von Hellena Black_, _Unsagbare Gedankenkontrolle_ von _Seamus Seattel_. Das Zweite Buch beunruhigte Hermine schon etwas, doch was sollte sie anderes von einem gefallenen Malfoy erwarten? Das dritte jedoch lies sie misstrauisch werden. _Amnesia und seine Folgen_ von _James Lingen._ Hastig sah sie sich nach einem zweiten Exemplar um, doch sie konnte keins entdecken. Konnte das nur ein Zufall sein, dass Draco sich gerade jetzt mit Amnesia beschäftigte? Doch ein merkwürdiges Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit und hinterließ einen fahlen Geschmack in ihrem Mund.

„Miss Granger?" Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum. Madam Pince verärgertes Gesicht erschien am Ende des Ganges. Suchend sah sie sich um. „Miss Granger! So geht das nicht..." Hermine stand noch immer wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt da. Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass sie noch unsichtbar war. „Eine Eule! In meiner Bibliothek. Wenn Sie nicht gleich..." Meckernd eilte die Bibliothekarin weiter.

Tief durchatmend ließ sie den Zauber verschwinden. Ihr Herz raste und ihre Hände wurden sofort schweißnass. Eine Eule, die wahrscheinlich auf ihrem Arbeitsplatz hockte konnte nur eines bedeuten.

„Entschuldigen Sie", rief Hermine hinter einem anderen Gang hervoreilend. „Wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Die Eule schuhute, schüttelte ihre Flügel und verteilte dabei etwas von ihrem weichen Federkleid auf dem Boden. Madam Pince schnaubte verächtlich.

Nervös versuchte sie die Federn zu beseitigen, doch die gingen in Flammen auf.

„Miss Granger! Ich bitte Sie..." Hermine schloss die Augen und zählte bis zehn. Schnell ließ die Federn verschwinden, packte ihre Bücher mitsamt der Eule, die darauf saß und nun empörte Laute von sich gab und verließ fluchtartig die Bibliothek.

Hastig nahm sie der Eule die Nachricht ab und ließ sie frei. Der Federball machte sich eingeschnappt davon. Sie war so kurz wie immer: _Sei um sieben Uhr Abends in meinem Büro. _Sie stachelte das Papier mit dem Zauberstab an. Sofort fing es Feuer. Stirnzrunzelnd blickte sie aus dem Fenster.

Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass um diese Zeit noch Unterricht stattfand. Die siebende Stunde war bald ran. Völlig vor Kopf gestoßen fuhr sie sich durch das zersauste Haar. Sie eilte schnell in den Turm und verstaute ihre Bücher im Schlafsaal. Als sie wieder die Treppen hinabstieg, hatte sie für eine kurzen Moment die Illusion, dass Harry und Ron vor dem Kamin saßen und auf sie warteten – doch es waren nur ein paar Sechstklässler mit der selben Haarfarbe.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen stieg sie langsam die Treppen zum Kerker hinab. Sie ordnete vor der Tür ihre Kleidung, strich sich noch einmal durch die Haare und hob die Hand zum klopfen.

Die Tür öffnete sich von allein.

„Komm rein", ertönte es von drinnen.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und schob sich durch die Tür. Im Raum war es dunkel und stickig. Außerdem drang kein Laut an ihr Ohr. Es fand überhaupt kein Unterricht statt. Diese Erkenntnis kam ihr jedoch eine Sekunde zu spät. Mit lauten Krachen fiel die Tür zu. Innerlich wusste sie nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte.

Neo saß hinter dem Lehrerpult und musterte sie aufmerksam. Hermine blinzelte. Funkelten seine Augen in dieser Finternis? Seine Hände lagen ruhig auf der Arbeitsplatte, doch sie sah, dass sie leicht zuckten.

„Ich muss mit dir reden", verkündete Neo mit dunkler Stimme. Er faltete die Hände und wartete ab, bis sie sich endlich einen Ruck gab und sich dem Pult näherte. Sie nickte nur und schluckte den Klos in ihrem Hals tapfer herunter. Sein Blick war sehr durchdrigend, doch sie hielt ihm stand.

„Auf welcher Seite stehst du?" Hermine entwich ein merkwürdiger Laut, der einen an eine Krähe mit Stimmbruch erinnerte. Mit dieser Frage hatte sie nun gar nicht gerechnet.

„Ich... du... was?" Neo presste missbilligend die Lippen zusammen.

„Du hast schon richtig verstanden..." In Hermine begann es zu brodeln.

„Du gehst mir wochenlang aus dem Weg! Meidest mich! Kommunizierst mit mir nur mit Eulen! Und das ist die erste Frage, die du an mich richtest?" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast und wurde immer schriller. Neo Corner schien mit dieser Antwort nicht gerechnet zu haben, denn er zuckte fast unmerklich zurück und blinzelte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass dir meine Gesellschaft so wichtig ist", murmelte er. Hermine wurde leicht rot um die Nase.

„Ich... mir ist... du..." Sie schrie laut auf. „Bevor ich dir auch nur irgendeine Frage beantworte, möchte ich das du mir Rede und Antwort gibst!" Der Grünäugige runzelte die Stirn und schien zu überlegen. Dann seufzte er.

„Ok... was willst du wissen?"


End file.
